Going Back
by Werewolf Marcy
Summary: When Hermione goes through Fred and George's Weasley Wizard Wheezes case in her Fifth Year, she finds a Time Turner. The next this she knew, she traveled twenty years into the past. Best Known has the Marauders' Fifth Year. How will she get back to Harry and Ron and to yell and Fred and George? And what happens when she starts falling for a current werewolf? Read to find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (All Marauders will be from past. NOT Future.)**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey Bros! It's me with the new FF. I have Hermione and (Young)Remus with me. **

**Hermione: Hey, everyone! It's still me from Fremione. I'm so happy to be away from Fred.**

**Remus: Where am I? **

**Werewolf Marcy: In the Disclaimer.**

**Remus: Doing what?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Telling the Fan Fiction with us.**

**Remus: Why.**

**Hermione: Because you're one of the main characters.**

**Werewolf Marcy: And you have to.**

**Hermione: You don't have a choice.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Remus: Hey, That's James' surname.**

**Hermione: We have to say that every chapter, Remus.**

**Remus: Okay...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the first chapter.**

**Hermione's POV**

It was fifth year and Harry and Ron have been... Well, Harry and Ron... It was Fred and George's final year and they keep testing their products on first years.

"You two really need to stop testing them on first years. Can't you test them on yourselves?" I asked the twins.

"No can do, Granger" Fred smiled giving a first years a product.

"We need to see how other people react to them. We would be fine" George added.

"Since we are the creators" Fred said.

"You might poison them" I said.

"They're perfectly safe" George said with a smile.

_Boom_!

"Sometimes" Fred added quickly and they went to check what went wrong.

_Idiots... Maybe I should just take their box._

I looked inside their products case and I found something that they shouldn't have.

_No possible way they could have this._

I held it in my hands and it really was what I thought it was.

"A Time Turner?" I asked in shock.

I examined it when I felt something carved into the side.

'Tempus' It ready

"Tempus?" I asked confused and the next thing I knew, I saw a bright flash.

_What is happening?!_

**Remus' POV**

"Are you really okay, Moony?" Padfoot asked.

"Ya. Why? Do I really look that horrible?" I asked.

"You know you always look like that when the time comes" James smiled.

"True enough..." I muttered.

"Maybe you just need some air" Peter suggested.

"That doesn't help, Wormtail" Sirius said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because it'll make my furry friend here, crave the outdoors some more" James clapped my back.

"It does not" I said.

"Sure it doesn't Moony" James smirked.

"I really need to get me new friends" I said going back to my book.

"We are the best friend you can get" Sirius joked.

"This is what I mean" I rolled my eyes.

**Sirius' POV**

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?" A scared voice asked from behind.

We all turned around and a girl, about our age, with haze brown eyes, brown hair, and light skin was standing there.

"You're at Hogwarts, Love" I smiled at her.

"At the Courtyard" James added.

"What year is it?" She asked.

"1975" Remus answered.

The girl paled and James asked "What your name?"

**Hermione's POV**

_I have to be smart about this. So it's 1975 and that's when Harry's dad went here. That boy looks a lot like him. That must be him! Okay, if he went here, the Marauders' Map must have been created. I have to use my real name so they don't start getting suspicious..._

"My name's Hermione Granger" I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Love. I'm Sirius" The black-haired boy said.

_I knew it_...

"Ignore him... He's very mental... I'm Remus Lupin" He said hesitantly.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew" The shortest boy said.

_I bet Harry would love to kill him... One more..._

"And I'm James Potter" The raven haired boy finished.

_Poor, Harry... He would have loved to come._

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked and I nodded.

"What year will you be in?" James asked.

"Fifth" I answered.

"We're in Fifth Year, too" Peter mentioned.

"Can you take me to Professor Dumbledore's Office?" I asked.

_Why did I ask that? I already know where it is. I still need to be like I have no idea where is where_.

**Remus' POV**

"How about you take here, Moony! You know the castle best!" Sirius pushed me to my feet.

"What?" I asked quickly and nervously.

_What is he doing!?_

"Would you Remus?" Hermione asked shyly.

_I just have to now. I don't want to be rude to her. It's her first day..._

"Sure. I'll take you to his office" I said with a small shrug.

"We'll meet you back in the Common Room, Moony!" Sirius waved at me.

_Don't act so innocent, Sirius._

"Bye, Hermione" James smiled and they three of them left.

"Bye, Guys" I said.

**Hermione's POV**

_James is going to kill me by making me miss Harry... I just know it. _

"So, Hermione. What house do you want to be sorted in?" Remus asked me while we walked.

"I want to be a Gryffindor" I said looking to my feet.

"That's what house me and the guys are in. If you do, then I can probably show you around" Remus offered shyly.

"That would be lovely, Remus... Thanks" I smiled at him.

_I hope I'm not here long..._

"Here we are" Remus said opening his arms with a smile.

"Thank you" I said.

"You need a password to get in. It's Lemon Drop" Remus told me and the Gargoyles opened up.

_Dumbledore and his lemon drops..._

"Thank you, Remus. I'll see you around" I said with a smile.

"Okay.. Bye Hermione" Remus smiled and I entered Dumbledore's Office.

**James' POV**

"Sirius Black!" I heard an angry voice yell.

We turned around and found Moony.

"Why hello Moony" I said with as with glee.

"How did it go with Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you do that?!" Remus half yelled.

"Do what?" Sirius asked.

"Shove me to get Hermione to Dumbledore's Office, that's what!" Moony said.

"What's the big deal?" Peter asked with a smile.

"The big deal is that she wouldn't want to be alone with a werewolf" Remus exclaimed.

"Calm down. She was okay with it" I said.

"Plus, she doesn't even know!" Sirius added.

"Anyone could find out" Remus said.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Remus" Lily said.

"Hey, Lily" Remus waved.

"Evans!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Go out with me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No" Evans simply said.

"There's a new student. She's in our year" Peter mentioned.

"She might be a Gryffindor so you might get a new roommate" Sirius said with a smile.

"Great. She met you two. Now she has to be your friends" Lily said saddened. "I could have warned her."

"Warned her that there's a charming Black with the Marauders?" Sirius flipped his hair.

"No, that you two are idiots and that Sirius had pink hair" Lily said.

"What?" Sirius said confused. "I don't-"

Before Sirius could finish his sentence, Lily flicked her wand at him and turned his hair pink.

Sirius let out a scream.

"What happened to my hair!?" Sirius asked in panic, shock, and in fear.

"I turned it pink" Lily smiled.

"Come on, Lily. We have Prefect duty" Remus said.

"Okay. Bye" Lily said and she and Remus left.

"Isn't she just magnificent?" I said putting my chin on my knuckles.

"Prongs! Look what she did to my hair!" Sirius panicked.

"I can see. Nice hair, Padfoot" I smiled. "It suits you."

Peter and I then laughed together.

"This is no laughing matter!" Sirius yelled and went upstairs to try and fix his hair.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Remus: That was... Colorful.**

**Hermione: I'll see you guys later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review.**

**Hermione: We have to say that at the end of the chapter.**

**Remus: Okay. Cool.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll be posting random days. I can post more then once on randoms days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: Hello hello hello!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Look, Padfoot's here.**

**Sirius: How do you know my nickname?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Because I do. Now say the Disclaimer, already.**

**Sirius: Alright alright. Calm your arse.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Slaps Sirius With Script'**

**Sirius: Oy! No hitting!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ugh. It's like having another George...**

**Sirius: Werewolf Marcy does not own- what's his name?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Harry Potter.**

**Sirius: Hey-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes yes, he has the same name as James. We get it.**

**Sirius: Just trying to make a point.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Rubs Temples' Just enjoy the story...**

**Hermione's POV**

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked nervously.

"Yes? Who are you, may I ask?" Dumbledore said with a soft smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I have something extremely important to tell you" I said.

"Very well. Please sit" He said and I sat in front of his desk.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"No thank you, Sir" I said.

"Okay. Miss Granger, please tell me what is it you need to tell me."

"Okay. I was in my Gryffindor Common Room in 1995. I was looking through my friends' case when I found a Time Turner. It had this word... I don't know what it said. But, I said the word when I noticed it and the next thing I knew, I found myself in the Courtyard in 1975 with four boys named Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Remus Lupin and he led me here" I explained.

"So you are from twenty years from the future?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir" I nodded.

"Please wait a moment" He said and he got up and left the room.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore came back with all of the Professors.

_This is weird..._

"Miss Granger, I have told all the Professors your story and we will be gladly to help" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professors" I said with a soft smile.

"We have brought you your class books" McGonagall handed them to me.

"Thank you" I said.

"We will everything in our power to get you back to your original time, Miss Granger" Flitwick said calmly.

"Minerva, would you please bring Miss Granger to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Dumbledore asked.

"She will not be sorted by the Sorting Hat?" An unfamiliar Professor asked.

"No, Horace. Miss Granger, this is Professor Slughorn. Your Potions Master" Dumbledore said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger" Slughorn said.

"Same as well, Professor Slughorn" I said.

"Why will she not be sorted by the Sorting Hat?" McGonagall asked.

"I am well sure that Miss Granger does not with to be in another house she is not familiar with" Dumbledore said and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Half of the Professors said.

"Miss Granger, I do not wish for you to tell anyone about the future... I would not want any risk on your existence" Dumbledore said.

"Okay. I'll remember" I said with a smile.

"This way, Miss Granger" McGonagall said and we headed for the door.

"Miss Granger" Madam Pince call out.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Since you will be willing to get back to your time, I give you permission to be in the restricted section" Madam Pince said.

"Thank you" I smiled at her. "All of you."

"Good luck, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

"Come along, Miss Granger" McGonagall said.

As we arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, McGonagall reminded me "Remember, there will always be a password. Ours is 'Honeydukes'."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open then McGonagall said "I wish you good luck, Miss Granger. Come to my office whenever you need help. If you need hep getting around, please ask the Prefects, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans."

"Thank you, Professor" I smiled at her and I entered the Common Room.

"Hey, Granger" James smiled at me.

"Hi, James. Hi, Peter" I smiled back at them.

"I see you're officially a Gryffindor" Peter said.

"Ya. Where's Sirius and Remus?" I asked.

"I'm here" Remus said coming in with a ginger haired girl.

**Remus' POV**

"You must be Hermione. Remus has been talking all about you" She smiled and I blushed.

"Lily-" I started.

"I'm Lily Evans. You and me will be sharing a dorm with Alice Smith, Emmeline Vance, and Marlene McKinnon" Lily explained.

"I look forward to meeting them, Lily" Hermione smiled.

"So, Hermione, congratulations on making Gryffindor" I said looking down to the floor.

"Thank you, Remus" Hermione smiled at me.

_She has a really pretty smile. Stop, Moony. She could never like you. You're a monster..._

"Now where's Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Lily, Peter, James, and I all collapsed into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked confused.

"I- I- Oh, Merlin" Lily said but couldn't spit it out.

"Sirius- Lily- Pink-" James said still laughing.

"Lily did this to me!" Sirius said coming down the stairs.

Hermione then started to laugh along with me. _I mean us!_

"Nice- Nice look, Sirius" Hermione said catching a breath. "Love the hair, by the way."

"This is not and I repeat _**NOT** _a laughing matter!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes it is, Padfoot" I smiled.

"Lily, Turn my hair back" Sirius commanded her.

"Sorry, don't know how to" Lily said honestly.

"Moony?" Sirius asked in fear.

"Not a single clue, Padfoot" I shrugged.

"Are you saying my beautiful hair will be pink, and not gorgeous black, forever?!" Sirius yelled.

"I can fix it" Hermione said and she got out her wand.

She flicked her wand and Sirius' hair went back to black.

"Did it- IT WORKED!" Sirius yelled with a smile.

He picked up Hermione and hugged her saying "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

I started to feel a strange feeling of rage come over me.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

"You're welcome, Sirius" Hermione laughed and Sirius put her down and the rage went away.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go introduce you to the girls" Lily hooked her arm with Hermione's arm and they headed for the door.

"Night, boys" Hermione waved with a smile.

"Night, Hermione" We all said.

"Night, Lily" I said.

"Night, Remus" Lily smiled.

"Night, Evans" James said quickly.

"Potter" Lily flipped her hair and she and Hermione went upstairs.

"What did I do wrong?" James asked confused.

"Everything" I smiled and I went upstairs to our dorm.

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: Aw. Moony is a lovesick werewolf, Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya... Very.**

**Sirius: I hope you all enjoyed. Because I didn't... Not until Hermione fixed my hair and I was happy again.**

**Werewolf Marcy: It was very funny. This story is supposed to be funny and lovey.**

**Sirius: Why me?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Because you're the only one that cares about your hair.**

**Sirius: 'Strokes His Hair' But my hair is special. It's my baby.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Interesting. I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Sirius: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros! James and Lily are with me.**

**Lily: Did I have to be here with him? Couldn't I just be with Remus?**

**James: Hey, at least let me have a little fun with you being here...**

**Werewolf Marcy: I need both of you here. Now Lily, stop whining! You're like Hermione with Fred before.**

**Lily: Can you blame me? James' is here.**

**James: So it's "James" now? 'Smirks'**

**Lily: Shut up.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter and yes James, we know that's your last name. He's your son and Lily's your wife.**

**James: 'Eyes Widened' Yes! You do love me! I marry Lily!**

**Lily: Why?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't blame me, Lils. I didn't make it like that.**

**James: Enjoy the story!**

**Lily's POV**

"Hey, guys!" I sang to my roommates coming in with Hermione.

"Hey, Lily. Who's this?" Emmeline asked.

"Guys, this is Hermione Granger. She's starting her first day at Hogwarts today. Tomorrow is her first classes" I explained.

"Hi, Hermione. I'm Alice Smith" Alice said.

"I'm Emmeline Vance-"

"And I'm Marlene McKinnon" Marlene ended.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all" Hermione smiled.

"This is your bed, Hermione" I led her to her bed.

"Thanks Lily" Hermione thanked.

"How was Prefect duty, Lils?" Marlene asked.

"It was fine. We had to take a few points away to a few Slytherins who were out late" I explained.

"Regulus and Snape again?" Emmeline asked.

"Nope. Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy" I said.

**Hermione's POV**

_Malfoy's parents!_

"And Remus couldn't stop talking about Hermione" Lily added and I blushed.

"Do you really have to bring that up?" I asked not making eye contact with any of the girls.

"Ya" Lily smiled.

"Wait- _Remus Lupin_, _our_ Remus Lupin, was talking about a girl?" Alice asked in shock.

"Non-stop" Lily added.

"That's strange. Didn't he just meet you, Hermione?" Marlene asked me.

"Ya. What's so strange about that?" I asked.

"Because, Remus never really talks about girls very much" Emmeline said.

"That's usually Sirius" Alice added.

"And James with Lily" Marlene said.

"Remus is really shy when it comes to girls" Lily ended.

_Ugh... Fred and George... I'm gonna murder those to when I get back. If I get back..._

"That's great" I muttered and I got out a random book.

"She's even like Remus!" Alice cried.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Remus always goes with books when bored" Marlene said.

"So? I do homework when bored as well."

"She's definitely like Remus" Emmeline smiled.

"I'll just go to bed, then" I said and I curled up in my covers.

"Night, Hermione" Lily snag.

"Night" I mumbled.

**Remus' POV**

"Who's ready for Care of Magical Creatures?" Sirius sang.

"What time is it?" Peter mumbled.

"Nine o' clock" James said.

"It's not till later" I said not looking up.

"Hey, guys" Hermione said coming down with Lily.

"Hey, girls" I said.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Sirius is trying to get us go to Care of Magical Creatures early" Peter explained.

"Why?" Lily and Hermione asked.

"So we can see the Threstals!" Sirius said excitedly.

"They're in the Dark Forest. We shouldn't be going there" Hermione said.

"Plus, you can only see them if you see Death" I added.

"That sucks" Sirius frowned.

"I'm going to the Library" I said and I grabbed my bag.

"I'll come, too" Hermione smiled and she headed for the portrait.

I looked at my friends with eyes widen and Sirius mouthed "Go!"

I shook my head.

"Go, Moony" James mouthed.

Peter gave me a push and I said "Um- Okay... See you guys."

"Hurry up, Remus" Hermione said with a joyful tone.

I looked at the Marauders once more and I headed out the Common Room.

"Hermione! Wait up!" I called after her.

"Well, start walking faster" Hermione laughed.

"Why do you need to walk so fast?" I joked as I ran next to her.

"You were talking to James, Peter, and Sirius, so I went ahead without you" She smiled at me.

"So, you're a book fan?" I asked looking to the floor.

"Ya. I always go to the Library when I need some answers" Hermione said.

"Sometimes, i just go in there for fun" I said still not looking up.

"Me too" Hermione said in a gentle voice.

"Really?" My head shot up.

"Ya. Everyday, really" Hermione said.

"Me, too" I repeated.

"I guess we have a lot in common" Hermione smiled.

"I guess we do" I said smiling back.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's it for right now.**

**James: I marry Lily! I marry Lily!**

**Lily: Please stop saying that.**

**James: No can do, Evans. Do you know why?**

**Lily: No, and I don;t want to know.**

**James: Because it's true!**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you later, Bros! **

**Lily: Please Review.**

**James: What my future wife said.**

**Lily: Ugh...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Hermione: Hello, everyone.**

**Remus: Do I have to be here again?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes. It's not like it's the full moon today.**

**Remus: How do you-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Everyone knows. Now, shh!**

**Remus: But-**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Remus: How do people know about my condition!?**

**Hermione: You're in a famous story. Everyone is suppose to know.**

**Remus: 'Pales'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the story.**

**Hermione's POV**

"So, what do you usually read?" Remus asked me.

"I usually read about animals. Like wolves" I said.

_What the heck, Hermione!? Bad choice of words!_

"I don't like wolves" Remus said looking to the floor.

"Why not?" I asked.

_I already know the answer..._

"Well, one-" Remus started but just got a bit nervous. "One bit me when I was younger... My parents didn't take it very well..."

"I like wolves" I smiled to myself.

His head snapped up immediately.

"You do?" He asked in shock.

"Ya. I really like to research them. They seem so interesting" I said.

"How could you like them? They're horrible" Remus said sadden.

"No they're no. They are noble and protect their pack at all costs" I smiled.

"Hermione, really how can you like wolves?" Remus asked.

"I just do. They're special animals. Whatever that wolf did to you, it's gone" I said.

**Remus' POV**

_It's never gone for me, Hermione. It never leaves me. It's with me everyday. If only you knew the truth. Which I can't risk..._

I said nothing...

"Remus?" Hermione said.

"Huh? Sorry... Lost in thought" I said.

"Okay... What do you read?"

"Oh. Lot's of things. I mostly read books on Defense Against the Dark Arts" I said.

"I like that subject" She smiled.

"I do, too" I said smiling back.

"I guess we're at the Library" Hermione sighed looking at all the books everywhere.

"Oh... I guess I'll see you in a bit" I said.

"Okay. Happy reading, Remus" She smiled at me and she skipped off.

_She's so... Interesting. I still can't believe she like wolves. She'll hate me once she finds out about my condition. I really like her. I mean as a friend! Not... Never mind... I don't want to lose her. She seems to make me happy. Different from what the Marauders make me feel. They're great, but Hermione makes me feel... Like I can do anything._

**James' POV**

"How do you think they're going, alone together?" I smirked.

"I bet Moony is trying his best not to freak out" Sirius smiled.

"You guys shouldn't have pushed Remus to go" Lily said.

"We're just trying to make him happy" I said.

"He didn't seem to look happy when you made him go" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Evans, you also think they are perfect for each other" Sirius said.

"Ya, but I'm not going to push them into doing this."

"We should go spying on them!" Sirius said.

"Ya, but what would we be doing in a Library?" Peter asked.

"We'll just say we're going to set off a prank in one of the books" I said.

"We shouldn't lie, Prongs" Sirius smiled.

"You mean _really_ put a prank in one of the books?" I said in surprise shock.

"Yes. You know we _always_ tell the truth" Padfoot said.

"Sure you do" Lily said and she walked away.

"To the Library!" I said and we ran to the Library.

_Wow... Never thought I hear myself say that..._

**Disclaimer**

**Remus: Neither did I...**

**Hermione: That was interesting.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya... I guess we'll see you next chapter.**

**Hermione: I'll see you later.**

**Remus: Please Review, I guess.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ding ding ding! We have a winner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi, Bros!**

**Sirius: We have another chapter for whatever this story is called.**

**Werewolf Marcy: It's on your script...**

**Sirius: Oh. 'Looks At Script' We have another chapter for Going Back.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay. Great reading, Sirius...**

**Sirius: 'Smiles' Thank you!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sirius: Enjoy the fifth chapter!**

**Sirius' POV**

"They're not even doing anything. They're just reading!" I exclaimed quietly.

"And they're not even sitting together... They're only sitting across from each other..." Peter added.

"We already set the Dungbomb on the book, what can we do to get them to sir together?" James asked.

"Magic?" Peter asked unsure.

"Knock something over?" I asked and Peter nodded.

"I like the way you think, Wormtail" James smiled and got out his wand.

"What do you knock over?" I asked.

"They're enormous book pile" James smirked and swished his wand.

**Remus' POV**

"What the heck?" I asked as the pile of books fell down.

"Someone must have moved the table" Hermione smiled softly not looking across the table.

"I guess..." I said slowly.

_The guys must have done that... No one else is at the table besides me and Hermione_.

I looked around the Library and Hermione said "Remus? Are you okay?"

"Um- Ya. I just- never mind" I said trailing off.

"Okay. Wanna take a walk?" Hermione asked.

"Sure" I smiled at her.

"Okay. Let me put away my books" She said and she stood up.

"Let me help you" I offered and she handed me a few of her books.

I looked at the first book and it had the cover '_Time Traveling._'

"Time Traveling?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh- Dumbledore asked me to- Um- Do research for him" Hermione said.

"Okay" I simply said.

_Funny, I would have thought Dumbledore would've asked me to do it._

After me and Hermione finished putting away her books, I then realized, "I haven't even shown you around! What kinda person does that?"

"Remus-" Hermione half whined.

"No, Hermione. I'm showing you around like I said" I smiled and I took her hand and we walked out of the Library.

_Did I seriously just take her hand!? Ugh. I bet she really wants to kill me..._

**James' POV**

"Aw. They're holding hands" Sirius awed.

"We did our job" I sighed.

"What did you three do?" A voice said behind us.

We turned around to find the love of my life, Lily Evans.

She had her arms crossed in disgust.

"Lily! We just made Moony hold Hermione's hand!" Sirius said happily.

"Something that I should do to you" I sang.

"Not going to happen" She sang herself and walked away with her beautiful ginger hair falling behind her.

"She's something isn't she" I smiled.

"Oh no. Wormtail, Evans made Prongs loopy again!" Padfoot said shaking Wormtail by the shoulders.

"Shove off, Padfoot" I said and I followed Moony and Hermione.

"Wait up, Prongsie!"Padfoot said and he and Wormtail went after me.

**Hermione's POV**

"So far, we covered the Great Hall, the Library, the Owlery, and the class rooms. All we need is the Quidditch Pitch" Remus smiled.

_Aw the Quidditch Pitch. I remember I set Snape's robes on fire..._

"The Quidditch Pitch?" I asked trying to act confused.

"Quidditch is a Wizarding Sport. Didn't you read it in Hogwarts: A History? You told me that's your favorite book" Remus said.

_Shot. I did say that..._

"I must have forgotten" I shrugged.

"Okay. Have you ever flown a broom before?" Remus asked.

_Okay. I'm starting Fifth Year. I'll just say I was home-schooled._

"I was home-schooled. I never really flown before" I said looking to my walking feet.

_I'm really bad at flying, I've gotta admit._

"Oh. I guess we're at the Quidditch Pitch" Remus smiled as he looked at the Pitch.

_I can still see Harry flying his Firebolt everywhere looking for the Snitch. I can even see Ron praying to Merlin that Malfoy will get hit by a Bludger. _

"It's nice" I said.

"Ya. James play's Chaser for Gryffindor. He's also Captain" Remus said.

"Cool" I smiled.

"Ya. Sirius' brother, Regulus plays Seeker for Slytherin. Just to let you know. Me and Lily usually find him and Severus Snape out" Remus mentioned.

_Sirius had a brother? Huh..._

"So, I guess we covered everything, now" Remus said opening his arms.

"Ya. Should we head back to the Common Room?" I asked.

"I guess. Come on" Remus smiled and we walked back to the Common Room.

"By the way, how was your first official day, so far?" Remus asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Fun" I said simply.

"Honeydukes" Remus said and the Fat Lady opened up.

"Is everyone ready for, finally, Care of Magical Creatures?" Sirius smiled hopping off the couch.

"Obviously, Care of Magical Creatures is Sirius best and favorite subject" Remus explained.

_I remember how good he took care of Buckbeak._

"What's your best subject?" I asked the three other Marauders.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, is you know my favorite subject, and best" Remus said.

"Charms for me" James smiled.

_The Marauders Map. Made out of charms._

"And mine is Herbology" Peter ended.

"What about yourself, Granger?" Sirius asked.

**Sirius' POV**

"I'm best at Defense Against the Dark Arts" Hermione said looking to her feet.

I nudged Moony in the ribs with a smirk on his face as he blushed.

"We better get to my subject!" I said and skipped out of the Common Room.

Once we got there, we found Lily, Alice, Emmeline, Marlene, and Frank already there.

"Hello ladies and Frank" I smiled at them.

"Black" Lily said going back to her conversation with Emmeline and Marlene.

"That's usually me" James frowned coming next to me.

"Hey, Frank" Peter waved.

"Hey. Who's this?" Frank asked referring to Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Frank Longbottom" Remus introduced her.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione" Frank smiled.

"Same as well, Frank" Hermione shook his hand.

"Good afternoon, class" Professor Kettleburn said.

"Good afternoon, Professor Kettleburn" We all responded.

"Who's ready for Care of Magical Creatures?" He asked.

"Me of course" I smirked at the Marauders and Hermione making them smile.

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: I took care of a Buckbeak?**

**Werewolf Marcy: A Hippogriff.**

**Sirius: 'Throws Fist In The Air' Awesome.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Um- Thanks for reading, Bros.**

**Sirius: See you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**Lily: I don't want to be here. Not with James.**

**James: But you love me, Lily-Flower.**

**Lily: Don't call me Lily-Flower.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Stop complaining and we will be don e before you know it.**

**James: Werewolf Marcy does not own my son! Right, Lily-Flower?**

**Lily: Ugh.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Remus' POV**

"Padfoot, why do you even like that class?" James asked as the Marauders, Hermione, and Lily were walking back to the Common Room.

"Because, it has live creatures that we might get to ride. Like the Hippogriff!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That's the only reason why you like it?" I asked not leaving my book.

"Pretty much. Ever since that class, I started paying attention in a class" Padfoot smiled.

"A class" Hermione repeated.

"At least he's paying attention" I smirked.

"That's actually a miracle for me" Sirius said.

"For me, too" James, Lily, and I said.

"Shut up, you three!" Sirius frowned.

"Honeydukes" Lily said and the Fat Lady opened her portrait.

"And I'm actually doing homework, too! Well, Magical Creatures homework..." Sirius added as he, Peter and James sat on the couch and Hermione, Lily, and I started to do homework on the floor.

"You're seriously doing homework?" James asked.

"Yes. It's what normal people do" Hermione smiled.

"And what awesome people don't do" Sirius smirked.

"It's what smart people do, as well" I added.

"Well, obviously were not smart. We're extremely smart!" James said.

"Come on, Prongs. Wormtail. Let's go upstairs" Sirius said and they went upstairs.

"They're idiots" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Pretty much" I smiled.

"How can you be friends with them if they're idiots?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know... Almost everyone's friends are weird" I joked.

"That's so true" Hermione said.

"Weird friends, yourself, Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Two actually. Ron and Harry" Hermione said not looking at me and Lily.

_Who are they and do they go to this school?! I swear, I'll rip them from limp from- Keep yourself together, Moony! The wolf is getting into you! Hermione is not your's to keep._

"They were in my old neighborhood..." Hermione added.

"Miss them?" I asked and she nodded.

"You'll see them again, Hermione" Lily smiled and I placed my hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys" Hermione smiled.

"Well, I'm done. And I thought one of you two would be done first. I'll be in the Dorm, Hermione" Lily said and she headed upstairs.

"I thought we would be done first, too" I smiled.

"I guess Lily was just much faster, this time" Hermione said.

After me and Hermione were done with homework, Sirius, Peter, and James came down.

"Hey, Lovebirds" Sirius teased.

I blushed furiously and Hermione said "Shut up, Sirius."

"Where'd Lily go?" James asked.

"If you're going to ask me out again, Potter, the answer is no" Lily said coming down.

"I was going to" James frowned.

"Then why'd you ask for me?" Lily asked.

"I was only asking, Evans" James said. "And Lily?"

"What?"

"Go out with me" James smiled.

"Ugh" Lily rolled her eyes and she sat next to me and Hermione.

"So, is that a yes?" James asked.

"Is that a way of saying no? If it is, then yes" Lily smiled.

"At least give me a chance, Evans" James pleaded.

"No. You have been trying for five years straight and I've turned you down ever since. Quiet trying!" Lily said.

"But, I will not give up, until I go on a perfect date, with the a perfect girl of my dreams. I won't stop Evans, until I get that" James smiled.

"Well, you should" Lily rolled her eyes.

**James: But I didn't and it worked out like I planned...**

**Lily: Shut up!**

"Who's ready for lunch?" Sirius asked.

"You since you're always hungry" I smiled.

"That is so true, Moony" Sirius smiled and he hopped off the arm-chair.

Everyone got up and left to wait outside.

I held out my hand for Hermione to reach.

"Thank you, Remus" Hermione smiled shyly as I grasped her hand and helped her up to her feet.

"Any time, Hermione" I smiled back and we went outside to the others.

"Hurry up, lovebirds!" Sirius called after us and once again, I blushed.

_Why? Why must he have to say that?_

I looked at Hermione, and I noticed she was blushing herself.

"Come on, Hermione" I smiled at her and we caught up with the guys and Lily.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thank you for reading!**

**James: Lily, _you_ should give up. You're going out with me soon...**

**Lily: When do we get together? 'Looks At Werewolf Marcy'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Seventh Year.**

**Lily: Ha! I don't go out with you till two years from now!**

**James: You still date me.**

**Lily: You still have to wait.**

**Werewolf Marcy That's all the time we have for now, Bros and I hope you enjoyed. Please Review, Bros!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sirius! Stop messing the script!**

**Padfoot: 'Plays With Script'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sirius!**

**Padfoot: 'Turns Into Sirius'**

**Sirius: What? A dog can't have some fun?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Will you shh and tell the story with me?!**

**Sirius: Okay. We have to hurry though. I have something special for Vance... 'Rubs Hands Together With A Smirk On His Face'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Whatever it is you're doing, I don't wanna know...**

**Sirius: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Your Godson!**

**Sirius: Oh! I'm a Godfather!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the story!**

**Sirius' POV**

"Sirius, at least slow down while you eat" Lily looked at me in disgust.

"But Evans, it's part of my nature... Right, Moony?" I nudged him in the rib as he read his book... Like always...

"Sure, I guess" Moony shrugged.

"Come on. You should know. You're one of my best mates" I said to him.

"Okay... Thanks" Remus said not looking up from his books.

"Prongs! There's something wrong with Moony! Moony! Can you hear me!?" I yelled at Moony shaking him.

"I'm fine you idiot!" He said pushing my hands away from his shoulders.

"I'm just checking, Moony. Don't need to get all pushy" I smiled.

"Just let me read" Moony said all grumpy.

"Moony-" I started.

"Just leave me alone!" Moony snapped at me and his eyes turned amber. I looked at Wormtail and Prongs with fear.

"Did the girls notice the eye changing?" Peter whispered.

"Don't think so..." James said.

"Is it start of the time already?" I whispered to James and Peter.

"Looks like it. Did you check the chart?" James asked.

"I checked it, and it's this Saturday" Peter said.

"Looks like we have a grumpy Moony" James gulped.

"We shouldn't really bother him, this week. Remember the last time we got him upset the week and his eyes were amber all week" Peter reminded us.

"Ya... We set a Dungbomb in his book" James sighed.

"Good memories" I smiled.

"That almost got us killed" Peter added.

"Don't ruin the moment, Wormtail" James hushed him.

"You're killing it for us" I said putting a finger up to silence him.

"But-" Peter started.

"No, no" I repeated.

"None of that" James patted Peter's head lightly.

**Hermione's POV**

"Remus, are you alright?" I asked as the guys Peter, James, and Sirius were whispering.

"I'm just fine, Hermione" He said harshly.

"Are you sure?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, alright?" He said looking me in the eyes. His eyes turned from green to amber. He then stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Lily asked and I shrugged.

"Moony's just upset" Sirius said quickly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"His Mum has taken ill" James said.

"Again?" Lily asked in shock.

_It's the full moon, this Saturday! I completely forgot!_

"Ya" Peter nodded his head.

"You two best stay away from him. He's a tad bit upset when it happens" James warned us.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" I asked looking at the doors.

"We're sure" Sirius nodded.

"I better get going. I have to do some research for Dumbledore" I said and I stood.

"If she's going, I'm going. I don't want to be stuck with you two, alone" Lily said standing up.

"What's wrong with us?" James asked.

"Everything, really" Lily flipped her hair and she left.

"What, I don't count?" Peter asked hurt.

"Well, your friends with them. So, I guess not" I shrugged.

"Have fun studying, Granger" James smiled.

"Bye" I waved to them.

"We'll see you in the Common Room" Peter waved and I headed out the doors.

_I should see if Remus is alright. I've never seen him like this before. Maybe he sorta controlled his anger over the years... Or he had no one ever bothered him... I should check the Covered Bridge for him._

**Remus' POV**

_I just really screamed at Hermione. Didn't I? Ugh! She's probably planning revenge with Lily._

"Remus?" I heard a soft, but scared and nervous, voice asked.

I spun around to find Hermione.

"Hermione!" I said shocked.

_How did she find me? Did the guys tell her?_

"Remus, are you okay?" Hermione took a step back.

"Hermione, don't be scared" I pleaded with a frown.

_She's scared. I can sense it..._

"I was just- Off the edge. They guys never really give me a break" I lied. "Look, I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"The guys said you were upset because your Mum was ill. Is that true?" Hermione asked her voice still soft.

"Ya, it's true" I said facing the Dark Forest again.

"Everyone get's ill once in a while, Remus" Hermione said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know" I said closing my eyes tightly to keep my eye color from changing.

"Just know she'll be fine in a few days time" Hermione said.

"Thanks for coming, Hermione" I faced her. "I really needed to hear that."

"Any time, Remus" She hugged me.

I was shocked for a moment. My eyes were widen and my mouth was opened to say something, but couldn't say a thing. I could feel them moving, but no sounds came out. I hesitated, but then hugged her back.

_Really, Moony? First, you hold her hand, then, you yell at her, and now, you're standing here, but then you thoughtlessly go and you hugging her. Of she finds out about the shrieking shack and wants to go, she'll freak. I just know it._

I let go of Hermione slowly still looking shock, I reckon, and she smiles and says "I best get back to my researching. Dumbledore can't wait forever."

I chuckled and said "Have fun, Hermione."

"Thanks" She waved and walked off.

"Let me know if you need any help" I called after her.

"I will" Hermione smiled and she disappeared into the mist.

_That Hermione really is something..._

I let out a sigh, and headed for the Common Room.

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: He really is a lovesick werewolf!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep. Well, that's all for right now, Bros.**

**Sirius: She'll have more, later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed, Bros. And see you all later!**

**Sirius: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**Hermione: Hey!**

**Remus: 'Scratches Back Of His Neck' I guess we have another chapter, again for today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You guessed right, Moony!**

**Remus: Um... Okay...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't be like Harry, Remus!**

**Remus: 'Jumps Slightly' Okay.**

**Hermione: Okay, so Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter, Bros!**

**Remus: Let's start.**

**Remus' POV**

"Moony! You're back!" Sirius said as I entered our Dorm.

"Ya. I'm back" I said sitting on my bed.

"You're mad at us, aren't you?" Peter asked.

"No. It's the werewolf in me that yelled at you. Not me" I said.

"We know. We sorta freaked when your eyes turned amber" James said hopping onto his bed.

"Did one of you tell Hermione where I was going? You know, my place when I need to think?" I asked curiously.

"She went after you? That girl does not listen" Sirius joked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We told her and Lily to stay away from you since your werewolf is coming in..." Peter said.

"She said she was going to go to do some research for Dumbledore. Guess she went after you instead" James shrugged.

"She went to do her research after she hugged me and left..." I said.

_I just added hug, didn't I?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa. _She hugged you?" Sirius sat up.

"Ya..." I said.

"Wow. Good for you, Moony!" James smiled.

"Let me guess, you hugged her back?" Sirius teased and I blushed.

"He did!" Peter pointed out.

_What? No..._ _Really?_

"How was it?" Sirius wondered.

"What?" I asked looking at him quickly.

"How was the hug?" Sirius asked.

"Um- I dunno" I shrugged.

"Happy?" Peter asked.

"Awkward?" James asked.

"Shocking?" Sirius asked.

"All three, really" I admitted.

"Score one for you, Moony!" James smiled.

"Score?" I asked confused.

"You're just a few steps closer until you get Granger to like you" Sirius smiled.

"What? I don't want Hermione to like me. I don't even like Hermione that way" I said hesitant.

"Moony, you're our best friend. It's obvious you do" Sirius said.

"It is that obvious?" I asked.

"Crystal" James smiled.

"Ugh" I collapsed on my pillow.

"Don't feel bad, Moony" Peter said sportively.

"We only can tell since we're your best mates" James added.

"Granger and Evans don't even know" Sirius ended with another smile.

"You guys are just plain right weird" I rolled my eyes.

"That's why we're your best friends" James pointed out.

"Oh Merlin" I said getting out a book.

"While you go to bookville, we're going to make a plan for you" Sirius said.

"Plan?" I asked.

"To get you Granger, of course" James said.

"What are you going on about, Prongs?" I asked shaking my head slowly.

"We're going to make a plan to get you to get Granger on a date with you, Moony" Sirius explained.

"Whatever. It probably won't work" I said going back to my book.

"A plan will work out swell if the Marauders plan it" James smiled getting out the map.

"How come you don't have Lily, yet?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hey- That will come my furry friend" James said and said '_I solemly swear I am up to no good_.'

"Alright. Have fun planning" I joked and got back to my book hoping there will be no more interruptions.

_My friends are mental. I just hope they're little plan won;t go as planned..._

**Disclaimer**

**Remus: Good. It's over and short.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Harry would have loved for his chapter to be short, but I made it exactly one thousand words, exact.**

**Remus: 'Nods Head Slowly' Impressive.**

**Hermione: I agree. Good job, Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh, you're both to kind 'Bows' And that's nothing. I made a chapter more than two thousand and fifty words!**

**Remus and Hermione: Wow. **

**Hermione: Is that when me and Fred got together. In the story and not the DISCLAIMER? **

**Werewolf**** Marcy: Yep. More tomorrow!**

**Remus: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Hermione: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers**

**Sirius: I think all of you are only reading because I'm here.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Where? The Disclaimers or the story?**

**Sirius: Both.**

**Werewolf Marcy: How would they know you would be in the Disclaimers?**

**Sirius: They read the first chapter, duh.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Places Hand On Sirius' Shoulder' Sirius?**

**Sirius: Yes, Marcy?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Shut up.**

**Sirius: 'Yells Loudly' WEREWOLF MARCY DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Flinches' SIRIUS!**

**Sirius: What? I only did the Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Did you have to yell it?**

**Sirius: 'Nods Happily' Yes. Yes I did.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Smacks Sirius On Head With Script' **

**Sirius: 'Rubs Head' OW!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter, Bros.**

**Remus' POV**

_It's Saturday morning and I'm freaking out! What if Hermione finds the shack? What if I kill one of the Marauders? I'm freaking out! Ever since Hermione came, I've been different during these moons. I'm afraid I might kill or hurt Prongs, Wormtail, or Padfoot. Hermione might notice we're gone and will follow us._

I was pacing in the Dorm.

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius said happily coming in with James and Peter.

"What if she follows us? What if she gets hurt? Or killed?!" I said still pacing.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter asked.

"She'll become one like me. She can't go through my pain. I can't hurt her! This is the hardest moons ever!" I exclaimed.

"Moony, what's the problem?" James took me by the shoulders.

"I'll kill her!" I said scared turning my eyes amber.

"He's going wolf on us, again!" James ran to his bed.

"Remus!" I heard Peter yell.

"What?!" I asked turning to face him, my eyes still amber.

"Calm down!" Peter said.

"I can't! I'm worried Hermione might follow us to the shack!" I said collapsing on my bed.

"She won't. We always use the passages" Sirius said.

"Hermione's a smart girl. She might've found one already!"

"No she wouldn't" James denied it.

"What if she did? What if she already knows? McGonagall might have shown her one!" I said sitting up.

"McGonagall doesn't even know about the passages" James said.

"No one does, Mate" Sirius added.

"You're over thinking this" Peter said.

"No one will follow us" James started.

"And no one will find us" Sirius ended.

"Remember we always use the cloak?" Peter asked.

"Maybe a nice Hogsmeade trip will get your mind off things" James smiled as he and Sirius pushed me down the stairs while Peter grabbed our scarfs.

"But-" I started.

"No buts. We're taking you to Hogsmeade" Sirius said.

"I-"

"Hogsmeade has good Honeydukes Chocolate" James sang.

"What-"

"Granger and Evans are there" Sirius added with a smirk.

"Can't-"

"Come on, Moony" Peter smiled and we were out of the castle.

"I might kill one of you guys. Probably even Hermione" I said worried.

"Here" Peter handed me my scarf after James and Sirius.

"Thanks, Wormtail" I thanked his putting my scarf around my neck. "Anyways, Hermione is one of the smartest girls I met besides Lily and she could know by now. You guys found out in our second year!"

"That's because we're awesome!" James exclaimed with a smirk.

"Plus how could we not? We're your best friends" Sirius added.

"Hermione's really changed you, Moony" Peter smiled.

"So much, I don't know where the real me is" I looked down to my feet.

"Off to Honeydukes!" Sirius dragged me, Peter, and James to Honeydukes.

"I smell chocolate" James nudged me on the arm.

"Come on, Moony! You love chocolate!" Sirius said.

"Ya, but-" I started.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice say.

We turned around and found Hermione and Lily.

"Hey, girls" Peter waved.

"Lily was just showing me around Hogsmeade and it's just amazing here" Hermione spun around excited.

I smiled at her, luckily she didn't notice.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for reading.**

**Sirius: See you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll try my best to make another chapter. I have to go to my friend's house, and they're laptop/computer is broken at the moment. Can't bring mine. Computer... Same faith for the other story!**

**Sirius: We hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Review if you haven't yet, Bros. They really help!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ello, ello, ello!**

**Sirius: We have yet again another chapter today!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Padfoot said. I'm not gonna post another chapter!**

**Sirius: So, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter like you all know ever since she started Fan Fiction.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That was the Disclaimers like all the other chapters. Enjoy!**

**Remus's POV**

"Moony! How about you show Hermione around?" Sirius suggested.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Show Granger around" James repeated.

"But- It's Saturday" I said.

"What's wrong with Saturday?" Lily asked confused.

"I-" I started.

"Come on, Remus" Hermione pulled me over to some random candy.

"Hermione" I said.

"Let's eat some candy" Hermione said happily.

"Okay, Hermione" I smiled.

"What's this?" Hermione asked holding up Chocoballs.

"Chocoballs. They're really good. Well, in my opinion" I smirked.

"I know. Lily said you loved chocolate" Hermione teased popping a Chocoballs in her mouth.

"Did she tell you out of thought or you asked about me?" I asked taking a Chocoball myself.

Hermione said nothing, but blushed.

"Not gonna pay for these?" I asked with a smile on my face,

"I'll pay later..." She whined. "We eat first."

_We..._

"What's this?" Hermione asked showing me Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Those, my friend are every flavor beans" I smiled opening the box and catching a bean with my mouth.

"Oh you got a few skills, Remus" Hermione laughed eating a bean.

"Ya" I agreed nodding.

I saw the disgusted look on her face.

"What flavor did you get?" I asked with a smirk.

"Dirt" She smiled.

"My lucky day, chocolate" I chuckled.

"I think you're lying" Hermione said.

"Wanna bet?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Next time, okay?" Hermione winked and she flipped her hair and went to another candy.

"How did go?" Sirius put his elbow on my shoulder.

"She winked" I sighed.

"Another point, Moony" James patted my back.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her" Peter pushed me to Hermione.

_Thanks, Peter..._

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Short. Very. I'm so sorry! I didn't want to, but I had to. So sorry! At least I made a chapter!**

**Sirius: See you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review even if I made this really really realy short. Don't hate me. I love you all! Please Review again, Bros!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros! Sorry the last chapter was soooooo short yesterday.**

**James: But we're here today with two chapters!**

**Lily: Really, do I have to be here with him!?**

**Werewolf Marcy and James: Yes.**

**James: Lily-Flower-**

**Lily: Don't call me that!**

**James: ****_Lily-Flower_****, we're happily married. You should be happy I'm here.**

**Lily: No I shouldn't. I think you brainwashed me to make me go out with you.**

**James: 'Looks At Werewolf Marcy' Do I do that?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No. Honestly, I don't know what you did to make her go out with you. You just got lucky, I guess...**

**James: Or Lily-Flower noticed how incredibly awesome I am!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sure she did, James. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**James: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"How do you like our little sweet Honeydukes so far, Hermione?" Remus asked me.

"It's brilliant, Remus. Fantastic candy" I added.

"Chocolate Frog?" Remus offered.

"Frogs?" I asked with a giggle taking a box.

"They are supposed to act like frogs. It's only an enchantment" Remus smiled. "There's cards in each box."

"What are they about?" I asked.

"They have information about a famous witch or famous wizard. I love chocolate so I have a lot of cards" Remus explained.

_Reminds me of Ron..._

"You best be careful when you open a box. They will-" Remus said as I opened the box and hoped out a frog.

"Jump out..." Remus laughed.

"I better watch out, then" I said looking inside the box getting the card.

"Looks like you got" Remus said looking at the card. "Alberic Grunnion. He invented the Dungbomb."

"James and Sirius must be grateful from him" I joked.

"Ya. He's like their hero" Remus teased them.

"Do not judge our hero, Mate" James said walking towards us with Sirius and Peter.

"You seriously heard all of that, that far away?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course we did. We're the Marauders!" Sirius smiled.

"Or as I like to call them, my idiot friends and Peter" Remus added jokingly.

"So, Peter is not an idiot?" James asked.

"Nor a friend?" Sirius asked as well.

"Hey!" Peter protested.

"Peter's a friend. You two" Remus paused pointing at James and Sirius. "Are idiots."

"Hurtful, Moony" Sirius clenched his heart.

"Why do you even call him Moony?" I asked curiously.

"That's his nickname. I'm Prongs" James said.

"Padfoot" Said Sirius.

"And I'm Wormtail" Peter ended.

"I still don't get why you even have nicknames" I rolled my eyes.

"Well- It's difficult to explain" Sirius scratched the back of his neck.

"Whatever" I smiled slightly.

"Enjoy the candy?" Sirius asked.

"Very. It's so delicious" I smiled.

I looked around and noticed Lily was not here.

"Where's Lily?" I asked looking at James, Sirius, and Peter.

"James tried flirting with her" Sirius started.

"Until she sprayed a Cockroach Cluster all over him" Peter smiled.

"Not surprising" Remus said eating a Chocolate Bar.

**James' POV**

"Hey, it's against Wizarding Law to flirt with the girl you like?" I asked gesturing to Moony.

"What?" Moony asked looking at me.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"We better get going. It's almost sunset" Wormtail said quickly.

"What!?" Remus said with his eyes bigger then the Drooble's gum.

"Ya. Come on, or we might get detention" Peter said as we walked out of the shop.

"Again" Me and Padfoot smiled.

"You two get to many detentions" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Again, we're the Marauders" Padfoot joked.

"Come on you lot. We best hurry up. I don't wanna miss the feast" I said walking faster.

"So you can try and sit next to Lily" Moony said with annoyance in his voice.

"One day, she'll love me" I said looking back at them.

**Disclaimer**

**James: That day _WILL_ come, Lily-Flower.**

**Lily: 'Crosses Arms' You being annoying will _NEVER _come.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Lily: See you tomorrow. And please don't make me be in the same chapter with him, again, Marcy!  
**

**James: Do it!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Smirks' We'll see sooner or later. Please Review, Bros!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros of Fan Fiction!**

**Remus: 'Slaps Sirius' Hand Away' Sirius, quite poking me!**

**Sirius: What's wrong with poking, Moony?**

**Remus: Everything...**

**Hermione: Hey, everyone... Again... We have another chapter of Going Back.**

**Remus: So, ya. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter!**

**Sirius: 'Yells' ENJOY!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Yells, As Well' WHAT HE SAID!**

**Remus: Enough with the yelling!**

**Hermione: Calm down, Remus.**

**Remus' POV**

_This is it. To the Shrieking Shack we go..._

"You'll be alright, Moony" Sirius said.

"We better go before anyone catches us..." Peter said nervously.

We exited the Dorm and quietly went down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Hey, guys" A sweet voice said.

We turned and found Hermione reading a book on the couch.

"Hermione!" I jumped.

Peter hid the Map and James hid the cloak.

"Don't be so jumpy, Remus" Hermione teased with a smile. "You know ever since I got here, I always read at night in the Common Room."

"Can you read in your Dorm tonight?" Sirius muttered.

"I heard that Sirius" Hermione closed her book. "So, where are you four going?"

_She had to ask that..._

"We- Um... We have to go to the Owlery" James said.

"This late? Can't you go tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked.

"No. This is important" Sirius said.

"I need to write to my father... About my mother" I said.

"Oh, I forgot she's still sick. Please tell her I bid her a get well" Hermione smiled.

"We don't have much time, left" James whispered.

"We better, go, Hermione. We'll see you later!" I said and we left.

"Um- Bye" She waved as before we headed out.

"She better not follow us" James warned.

"Come on, get the cloak" Sirius said and we out on the cloak.

"Bloody Hell. Ms. Norris is out" James said as we went down the corridor.

"She can't see us. As long as we stay quiet, she won't hear or follow us" I whispered and we stayed quiet until she was out of sight.

"I think we're good" Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on. We need to hurry" Sirius said and we went through a passage.

It was dark and we could barely see a thing.

"Lumos" I flicked my wand and light came out of my wand.

"Good thinking, Moony" James smiled and we went down quickly and we were out of the passage and out of Hogwarts.

"Hurry, the Moon is almost out of the hills" Peter said and we ran to the shack.

"Peter, you're up" James said and Peter changed to Wormtail and went down to the Whopping Willow's trunk and made it freeze. Only for a short time.

Wormtail then came back, and he changed back Peter.

"Good luck, Moony" Sirius said.

"We'll be down in a minute" James added.

"Okay guys. Please, please be careful. I don't wanna lose my only friends" I said with a frown and I opened the shack's door.

It let out a loud creak.

I went down the creaking stairs that made me flinch with every step.

I saw all the scratches I had made in all the previous moons I had ever had.

"Everything will be alright. Hermione will be safe, and I won't kill the guys... I hope" I said to myself.

I went down deeper until I got to the room with a scratched couch.

As soon as I saw moonlight coming from the window, I turned without thinking and felt a bone-crushing pain come over me, instantly.

**Hermione's POV**

_Poor Remus. He's been having a hard time ever since I came. Did I do something? I really want to check if he's okay, but either James or Sirius will push me back. I just know it. I know Remus' would have be fine in the future with his Wolfbain Potion, but that hasn't been brewed yet. I wish it was so, Remus wouldn't have to go through this pain._

I then heard a howl coming from the Shrieking Shack.

_Remus..._

"Hey, Hermione. Did you hear that, too?" Lily asked coming down.

"The howl? Ya. I did" I said with a force smile.

"I hear that every month. They say there are wolves in the Forbidden Forest. I think it's only them" Lily sat next to me.

_I hope James, Sirius, and a little bit of Peter (Because he's really nice, right now) not to get hurt._

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for reading, Bros!**

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Sirius: 'Yells' GOODBYE!**

**Remus: Enough with the yelling!**

**Sirius: 'Yells' NO!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros. Helps more than you think!**

**Hermione: Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: Hi!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We have another chapter for you.**

**Sirius: Hi!**

**Werewolf Marcy: You already said "Hi", Sirius.**

**Sirius: I know! I just like saying "Hi!" 'Waves' Hi!**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're an idiot.**

**Sirius: Hi!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sirius! Shut up! All of you, enjoy.**

**Sirius: Hi!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Covers Sirius' Mouth'**

**Sirius: 'Mumbles Through Werewolf Marcy's Hand'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy, Bros.**

**Sirius' POV**

"Padfoot! Wake up!" I heard a voice yell.

"What?" I said sitting up in a flash.

"Moony's awake. We need to take him to the Hospital Wing" I heard the voice of Prongs.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"I'm- I'm right here" Moony said coming in with Wormtail.

Remus' arm was around Peter's neck for help of walking.

"Need help, Wormtail?" I asked with a smile standing up.

"Sure" Peter said simply and I grabbed the other arm of Remus and out it around my neck.

"Did- Did anyone come or get hurt or even killed last night?" Asked a worried Moony.

"Calm down, Moony. No one got hurt, killed, or came last night" Prongs assured him. "I gonna go check if anyone's around."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"We're sure" I said.

"We were awake the whole time until you fell asleep" Peter added.

"Okay..." Remus said looking to his feet.

"Everything's cleared. We better get there before anyone wakes up" James said coming in.

"Let's go" I said and we lead Remus up the stairs.

I could feel every time he heard the creaking sound of the stairs, Moony would flinch.

Once we got outside, James took Moony's arm that Peter was holding and Wormtail transformed into his Animagi form.

James and I looked at Remus and his eyes were closing slowly.

"You still with us, Moony?" Prongs asked slapping Moony's face lightly to wake him up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" Remus said shaking his head fast and stopping after a second.

"Keep your eyes open, Moony. So we don't have to carry you to the Hospital Wing" I joked and Wormtail came back in his normal form.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's hurry. I'm about to pass out any minute" Moony said with a weak tone.

"Alright, Moony. Stay with us" I told him and we walked fast to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Peter said as we came into the Hospital Wing.

"Blah, medicine" I said quietly at the smell of medicine.

"Padfoot" Prongs started.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Mister Lupin. I've been waiting for you" Madam Pomfrey said.

"They- They were helping me he- here" Moony said weakly.

"Madam Pomfrey, he's weak. You need to hurry" I said.

"Please, set him here" Madam Pomfrey lead us to a bed and me and James set him on the bed.

"Ugh" Moony moaned.

"Remus!" We heard a voice cry.

We all looked at the door and we found Hermione running in.

**Remus' POV**

_Hermione?_

"Hermione, what are you dong here? How did you know I was here?" I asked sitting up.

"Lily said she saw you coming here. I wanted yo check if you were okay" Hermione said sweetly sitting next to me.

"Thanks, Hermione" I smiled at her.

"What happened? Last night you said you were only writing to your Dad" Hermione said taking my scratched hands that I kept biting last night.

I looked at our locked hands, then to the guys who had smiles on their faces, and back to Hermione who had a worried look.

"I'm alright, Hermione. Honest. I just, um- Fell some flights of stairs..." I said blushing feeling her hands getting tighter.

"Doesn't look like some" Hermione frowned.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I just fell the stairs this morning. We were at the Library, and I tripped" I said looking to the floor.

"Oh, I'm just so happy you're okay" Hermione hugged me tightly.

I looked at the three standing Marauders and Sirius gave me a thumbs up.

"Not the time" I mouthed to him and he shrugged.

"Felt like it" Sirius mouthed back.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on Hermione's back to hug her.

"You don't need to worry about it, Hermione. I'm really okay" I said to her.

She let me go and let out a sigh.

"At least you didn't get that hurt" She said softly.

"Here, Mister Lupin. Drink this" Madam Pomfrey handed me a goblet.

"What's-" I started.

"Skele-Gro" She said simply and went back to her work.

I drank the Skele-Gro and it tasted, well, horrible.

As soon as I drank it and swallowed it, I coughed hysterically.

Hermione patted my back for support.

"Feel any better, Moony?" James asked.

"I guess" I shrugged as I stopped coughing.

"You should feel even better now that-" Sirius said, but I stopped him because I knew we would say something about Hermione.

"Not helping, Sirius" I told him.

"Of course I'm not. We both know who's helping. It's-"

"Sirius. Really, not the time" I said laying back down to the pillow.

"What?" Hermione said looking at us confused.

"It's nothing, Hermione" I said softly.

"Okay. How did you fall?" Hermione asked.

_Got nothing for that..._

"Uh- Um-" I hesitated.

"He tripped on a broken potions vile" Peter said.

"Who would have a broken vile and just leave it on the ground?" Hermione said upset as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Some crazy person" James shrugged.

"I guess. At least you're okay, Remus" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Hermione" I smiled back.

"Well Moony, since you have your hands full-" Sirius said smirking to James and Peter. "We'll see you in the Common Room."

"Feel better" Peter waved with a smile.

"Bye, guys" I waved back and they left.

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: 'Mumbles Through Werewolf Marcy's Hand' 'Understandable' Happy Moony.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're right for once, Padfoot.**

**Sirius: 'Understandable' Hey!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Takes Hand Off Of Sirius' Mouth' We hope you enjoyed!**

**Sirius: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Groans' Not again...**

**Sirius: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you tomorrow...**

******Sirius: Bye!**

******Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have another chapter for you today.**

**Lily: Luckily, I'm not with James...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Not even a "Thank You"?**

**Lily: Thank you. Now for business, Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Please enjoy, everyone!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Lily said and what Hermione said**

**Remus' POV**

"How did Lily find us going here?" I asked Hermione.

"She saw you coming in when she was in the Great Hall" Hermione explained.

_Thanks, Lily._

"Oh" I said simply.

"Ya. At least she told me, I wouldn't be here if she didn't" Hermione laughed.

I nodded in agreement.

"She says you come here every month. That's a little strange" Hermione said a little frown came upon her face.

_Oh no..._

"Must be some... Ah- Coincidence, I guess" I shrugged.

"Anyways, I stopped by the Library before I came here and got you a Defense Against the Dark Arts book" Hermione said digging in though her bag.

"Hermione" I half whined.

"Tad-da" Hermione smiled showing me the book.

'_Confronting the Faceless_' was the cover.

"Thanks, Hermione" I smiled taking the book.

"Any time" Hermione smiled.

_Should I ask her out? Seems like a good time... And Sirius, James, and Peter wouldn't bug me anymore. Well, here goes nothing..._

"Um- Hermione" I started.

"Ya?" She looked at me.

"Me and the guys are going to the Three Broomsticks, later. Do you might wanna come?" I asking her not making eye contact.

"You mean like a date?" She asked.

"It doesn't have to be" I started.

"Of course. I would love to" Hermione said.

"I know it sounds crazy and- wait what?" I asked looking up at her.

"I would love to come with you" Hermione smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya. It would be fun. Try something new" Hermione said.

"Are you really sure?" I asked nervously.

"Are you regretting you asked?" Hermione frowned.

"No! I really do- or did wanna ask, and I'm so happy you said, I'm just asking if you're sure" I said quickly and I took a really deep breath.

"Breath, Remus" Hermione joked with a laugh.

"Sorry. But really, are you sure" I said looking at her.

"I'm really sure. If we're going later, I better get ready now" Hermione smiled.

"Okay. Try to get Lily to come so you won't get lonely" I called out.

"Kay. Bye, Remus" Hermione waved and she left the Hospital Wing.

"Yay! She said yes!" Sirius popped his head from behind the bed next to me.

"What in the name of Merlin!?" I said.

"Sorry, we were eavesdropping" James smiled standing up like Peter and Sirius.

"Again, what in the name of Merlin!?" I exclaimed.

"Thanks for asking Granger to bring Lily for me, Moony" James at on my bed.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"We dunno. We wanted to see what was happening" Sirius shrugged.

"Why didn't you stop the, Peter?" I asked as my head fell back.

"I tried, but they just dragged me here with the cloak" Peter said.

"Thanks for at least trying" I said.

"Ya" Peter smiled.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Sings' Don't tell Fred, Hermione.**

**Hermione: I won't... He'll kill Remus if he does.**

**Lily: What?**

**Werewolf Marcy: In my other story, they're dating in the story and DISCLAIMER.**

**Lily: Oh.**

**Hermione: Marcy, if you tell Fred, I swear-**

**Werewolf Marcy: I won't Hermione, calm down.**

**Hermione: Alright. See you later!**

**Lily: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Be a Bro and Follow/Favorite my story/me and Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Hermione: Welcome back to another chapter of Going Back.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yesterday, Remus asked Hermione out.**

**Remus: What?**

**Werewolf Marcy: And she said yes.**

**Remus: What!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep!**

**Hermione: So, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Remus: Marcy!**

**Werewolf March: Sh, Remus and tell the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey, guys" I said happily coming into the Dorm.

"Hey, Hermione" Emmeline said.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked.

"Did James fall into the Black Lake?" Lily asked with hope.

"No" I said.

"Aw" Lily frowned.

"So, why are you happy?" Marlene asked.

"Um- Remus, well, he- uh" I said hesitantly.

"What did he do?" Emmeline asked.

"Did he ask you out?" Marlene asked.

I looked down to the floor not answering and I could tell the girls saw me blush.

"Oh, Hermione!" Alice said excitedly.

"It's not a big deal" I said simply.

"It's a huge deal!" Emmeline said.

"That's really great, Hermione" Lily said taking my hands.

"Um... Thanks" I said awkwardly.

"When and where is your date?" Alice asked.

"Today at the Three Broomsticks" I answered.

"Me and Frank are going there as well. Double date?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Who else is going?" Marlene asked.

"James, Sirius, and Peter" I said. "Now, Alice and Frank."

"Oh, Lily! You gotta go!" Alice said.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"You don't even need to be alone with James! But you still need to go" Alice said.

"I don't wanna go if James is there!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Remus asked me to bring you so I won't be alone. I guess he told James already and he's jumping happily right now" I smiled.

"You won't be alone. Alice is there" Lily said.

"Ya, but triple date without you having a date" Alice said.

"Uh" Lily hesitated looking at Marlene and Emmeline.

"Go" Emmeline said.

"Alright. Only because you two will be there" Lily said looking at me and Alice.

"Come on! Let's go get ready!" Alice said with a smile.

**Remus' POV**

"Thanks, Moony. Getting Evans to go with me" James ruffled my hair.

"Ya, get your hands away from my hair" I said fixing it.

"You're right, Moony" Sirius said.

"Aren't I always?" I asked with a smile.

"Fix up your hair to impress Granger even more!" He added.

"Not funny. I'm not trying to impress her" I said.

"Taking things slow aren't we, Mate" James joked.

"I've been thinking about telling her" I said not looking at my three friends.

"Are you sure that isn't taking things slow, Prongs?" I heard Sirius whisper.

"About your- Furry Little Problem?" James asked.

"Ya" I said simply.

"You really sure about that?"Peter asked.

"I'm sure. I trust Hermione. I'll try my best to tell her. I couldn't even tell you guys" I said.

"Whatever you go with, we'll be there" Sirius said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Come on. The girls are probably at the Three Broomsticks already" Peter said and we left the Dorm.

I brought my Gryffindor Scarf so nobody will see my scratched neck.

"Better put that on now, Moony" Sirius said.

"I was" I said putting on the wool scarf.

"Don't worry about the scratches. From what I hear birds say, they think you look bloody amazing with them" James smirked.

"Well, it's just they don't know the truth" I said.

"Hey, guys!" We heard Alice say happily.

"Hi, girls. Alice, what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Hermione invited me. And Frank even though we were already coming here" Alice smiled.

"Hello, Evans" James out his arm around her.

"Get off, Potter" Lily said she pushed him. "I'm only here because these two asked me. Not for you."

"Not yet" James smiled.

"Hey, Hermione" I said looking down to the snowy ground.

"Hi, Remus" She smiled.

"Thanks for coming" I said.

"Any time" Hermione responded.

"Come on you two!" Sirius said as they went into the Three Broomsticks.

"Shall we?" Hermione offered her hand.

"Let's go" I took her hand and we entered the three Broomsticks ourselves.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: The date begins.**

**Remus: I don't like this chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You don't like anything that involves you dating.**

**Hermione: 'Jokingly' Explain Tonks then.**

**Werewolf Marcy: True.**

**Remus: Who?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Your wife that has your son, Teddy.**

**Remus: WHAT?! HOW CAN-**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Covers Remus' Mouth' I have to do this to all the Marauders, don't I?**

**Hermione: That's it for today!**

**Remus: 'Through Werewolf Marcy's Hand' 'Understandable' Marcy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Later, Remus. We'll see you tomorrow. Or Remus will.**

**Remus: '****Through Werewolf Marcy's Hand' 'Mumbles'**

******Hermione: Please Review and Favorite or Follow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, people that are my favorite Bros!**

**Sirius: Hello!**

**James: We have another chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good grief. I'm stuck with two Marauders...**

**James: That's a bloody brilliant thing, Marcy!**

**Sirius: I agree with Prongs.**

**Werewolf Marcy: It's like being with Percy all over again! But more annoying...**

**Sirius: Don't forget funny and awesome.**

**James: And charming and brilliant.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please shut up.**

**Sirius: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter!**

**Hermione's POV**

_Oh Merlin, I'm on a date with my Third Year Teacher... I just forgot!_

"Hermione, are you awake?" Frank waved his hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" I smiled. "Lost in thought."

"As I was saying" Sirius said.

"You okay, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Ya, why?" I asked.

"You've been acting strange ever since I asked you here... Are you not happy to be here?" He asked sadden.

"Remus, I really did wanted to be here. I'm happy I'm here. I really am, Remus" I said. "Honestly."

"Why have you been acting strange, then?" Remus asked curiously drinking his Butterbeer.

"I dunno" I shrugged.

"Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine, Remus. Stop worrying. Trust me" I put my hand on his.

"Alright" He said. "Um- Hermione... I need to tell you something... Later."

"Okay. We'll take a walk" I smiled.

"Thanks" He said returning the smile.

"Padfoot, you're just bloody strange" James said after Sirius' story.

"So are you, Prongsie" Sirius said back patting James on his back.

"I agree with both of you" Lily said.

"Lily, you're my girlfriend... You shouldn't say that stuff about me" James frowned.

"I'm not, and never will be, you're girlfriend" Lily said.

**James: 'Sings' I say otherwise.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Smacks Him With The Script' No talking while telling the story!**

"Ready to take a walk?" I asked Remus after a while.

"Sure" Remus said not making eye contact.

"We're gonna take a walk, you guys. We'll see you guys later" I said and Remus and I left.

"Honeydukes?" Remus asked.

"Brilliant" I smiled and we walked to Honeydukes.

We seemed to be the only ones there because barely anyone was there.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" I asked watching my steps.

"Oh, I um- Well-" He said nervously.

**Remus'** **POV**

_Merlin... I forgot about that..._

"I know you're gonna hate me after I say this, I really really like you, Hermione. I really do. Please don't hate me... I know you will after this. Ugh, I gotta think if you'll hate me or not..." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Remus, I would never hate you" Hermione placed her hand on my shoulder. "I really like you, too."

S_he likes me back..._

"Hermione, ever since you came, I've changed. A lot. You made me different. That's a good thing by the way" I said quickly.

"Oh, good" She sighed placing her hand on her heart.

"What I'm about to tell you is very important and you have to promise not to tell _anyone_" I said. "The only people that know is James, Sirius, and Peter."

"I promise" She nodded.

I took a deep deep breath and said "I'm a Werewolf."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry" I said and I ran off.

"Remus!" She cried after me.

_I'm so sorry, Hermione... I shouldn't have told you._

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I'll have to end that there, Bros. Sorry! Leave your precious little minds to imagine what happens.**

**James: Poor Moony.**

**Sirius: Moony's not a happy Moony.**

**James: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review and Follow and Favorite this story!**

**Sirius: 'Yells' BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello! I'm sooooo sooorrrryyyyy this is late. I had to go to my Godson's Baptism and I had to go shopping, then to my cousins' house and then we ate dinner and then we went back to their house. So I'm at his house!**

**Hermione: We have another chapter and Remus is, well, freaking out.**

**Remus: How can anyone love me? I'm a monster!**

**Werewolf Marcy: And now you know what Remus has been saying ever since last chapter.**

**Remus: Did I put something in her drink? Better yet, what did Sirius put in her drink?!**

**Hermione: She fancys you because you're you.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I agree.**

**Remus: Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Waves Hand In Remus' Face' You still with us, Remus?**

**Remus: 'Quiet'**

**Hermione: Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy while I try to get Remus back... **

**Remus' POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the Shrieking Shack, ignoring the calls of Hermione who was chasing after me.

"Remus! Remus! Please, Remus!" She cried after me.

Ignoring all her calls and the weird glancing of the Hogsmeade Villagers were shooting at me, I stopped at the fence of the Shrieking Shack.

"Remus! Listen to me, Remus! Remus!" Hermione almost screamed.

I didn't look back. I didn't say a thing. I didn't want to see Hermione. Not now, at least...

I took a deep breath, and entered the shack, not caring about the Villagers lecturing whispers.

Slamming the Shack's door hard and I ran downstairs to the room with the bed and the piano. It seemed like the darkest room at the moment

I heard someone open the Shack's door and I was guessing it was Hermione. And she was crying for my name and trying to find me in every room.

"Tell me where you are, Remus! I know you came in here! Remus!" Hermione kept calling.

I went over to the darkest corner in the room and sat in the dark burying my face in my legs that were wrapped by my arms.

Someone opened the door and I froze.

"Remus" Hermione's sweet voice said. Something that I was thankful for, didn't make me look up at her.

"I'm so so sorry, Hermione" I whimpered.

"It's not your fault" She said taking a seat next to me.

"I never should have told you" I said still not looking up.

"Someone that's sitting next to you is happy you did" She said trying hard to make me look at her and make me feel better. It only made me happy slight and didn't make me look up at her.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't said anything" I cracked my voice.

"It's good that you told me. I'm glad you did. You were being honest" She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You must hate me right now" I said.

"I don't hate you, Remus" She said simply.

"Hermione, how can you not hate me?!" I asked, cracking my voice again, finally looking at her. "I'm a monster. A beast that will make everyone's live be in danger."

"Remus look at me" Hermione pleaded.

I looked at her and she wiped away one of my falling tears.

"You are not a beast. Have you ever hurt anyone?" She asked.

"No. I don't think so. I don't know!" I half shouted.

"Remus, you're a good person. You wouldn't do that" She said softly.

I couldn't resist, but I hugged Hermione.

"I'll always be there for you, Remus" She whispered.

"Thank you, Hermione" I said.

"Come on. I bet everyone's worried about us" She smiled and she stood up, as did I.

"You're probably right" I joked.

"What are you talking about, Remus? I'm always right" Hermione said.

"Alright, Hermione. Whatever you say" I sighed and took her hand and we walked out.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Remus? Remus? Are you still with us?**

**Remus: I don't understand? Did I stop? No, I could never stop. What has happened to whoever I married?!**

**Hermione: Tonks... ANYWAYS, We hoped you enjoyed!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I won't have another chapter later. I'll do two tomorrow.**

**Hermione: Do you want to say the Disclaimer, Remus?**

**Remus: 'Paces' 'Mumbles'**

**Hermione: I guess not...**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll do it! Please Review, Bros!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have another chapter. Remus is still, well... You know...**

**Remus: ''Paces' 'Mumbles'**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, I guess me and Hermione will be telling the story chapter.**

**Hermione: Do you want to do the Disclaimer today, Remus?**

**Remus: 'Nothing'**

**Hermione: He's taking the whole Tonks thing a little to hard...**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Sorry that our first... Um- Date, was a practical mess" Remus said looking to the snowy floor as our hands were locked and we walked back to the Three Broomsticks.

"It's alright, Remus. Everything can't always be perfect" I smiled slightly.

"I was hoping that it would be alright at the end, but I guess I got my hopes up to high" Remus shrugged.

"It _did _turn out good at the end, Remus. Look where we are now" I said.

"To me, everything doesn't seem to feel good" He admitted.

"To me, everything seems to be absolutely perfect" I said.

"You're absolutely full of surprises, Hermione" Remus joked.

"I absolutely agree with you, Remus" I spun around with a smile.

"Dancing now, aren't we" He smirked.

"Hey, I'm here in the snow, with you being here. Everything perfect" I said.

"Alright, Hermione" He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Come on" I dragged him into the Three Broomsticks.

We walked over to the table with the six Gryffindors.

"Where have you two been?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face, reminding me very much of his smirk back in the future.

"Um- I'll tell you later" Remus said looking to his feet again.

"Sure you're alright, Moony?" James asked.

"Perfect" He said simply.

"Come on, you lot. We better get back to the Common Room before sunset" Sirius said as he stood stretching his arms.

"Guess you're right. For once" Lily smiled.

"I intend to get high ranks, but I can't go any higher than Moony who is _always _on top" Sirius said taking a glance to Remus.

"Guilty as charge, Mate" Remus bowed with a smile.

We exited the Three Broomsticks and Alice and Lily pulled my away from Remus for a little.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you" Alice locked our arms.

"Can't this wait till later?" I whined letting my head fall back.

"Nope. Come on" Lily said locking her arm with my other as well and they dragged me far away from Remus.

**Remus' POV**

"Cool. They're gone. What happened with you and Granger?" Sirius put his arm around my neck with a smile.

"Nothing really happened... We just talked" I said looking to my feet not making any eye contact with James, Sirius, or Peter.

"Come on, Remus" Peter smiled.

"I'm serious" I said. "Not Sirius... I- You know what I mean!"

"Course we do, Mate. What happened with Granger and yourself?" James asked.

"Come on, Moony. You can tell us" Sirius nudged me in the arm.

"Really. Nothing happened" I said simply.

"Says the bloke that came into the Three Broomsticks holding hands with like a girl version of himself" James smirked.

"Fine, but only because you guys are being very annoying the usual" I said.

"Or we're just your best friends" Sirius said.

"Shut up. We were heading to Honeydukes when I wanted... To tell Hermione" I started.

"So you" James trailed off.

"Yep. I did" I nodded and my three best friends were left shocked.

"How'd she take it?" Peter asked.

"Dunno. I ran off after I told her" I responded.

"That's not what a Marauder does, Mate!" Sirius shook me.

"Stop shaking me" I said shoving him off. "Anyways, I ran to the Shrieking Shack with Hermione running after me-"

"Aw" James smirked.

"Please stop interrupting me!" I said with a groan. "She kept calling my name and I went inside the Shack with her following me. I ran into that room with the piano and bed and sat in the corner."

"Getting good" Sirius rubbed his hands together.

"She checked every room for me and found me. We talked and all that and she said she didn't care" I said.

"Yay" James, Sirius, and Peter harmonized together.

"Ya. So, went then came back to the Three Broomsticks" I ended. "Oh, and she also said she liked me. Well, I said I like her first..."

"Moony" James ruffled my hair. "We're so proud of you."

"Broke out of your shell, Mate?" Sirius smirked.

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes.

"Ask her out on another date" James said.

"Make up date or something" Sirius shrugged.

"Alright" I said.

"Good for you, Moony" Peter smiled.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's it for right now! And Moony, well... Is still being loony!**

**Remus: 'Still Pacing' 'Mumbles To Himself'**

**Hermione: We'll have another chapter later!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What she said!**

**Hermione: We'll see you later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please check back later, too!**

**Hermione: Don't forget to Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey people that are my Bros!**

**Sirius: We have the other chapter of the day.**

**James: It'll also be the last of the day.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Correct! So, we hope you enjoy the chapter after these two say the Disclaimer**

**James and Sirius: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Now enjoy.**

**Sirius: Now, read my awesomeness!**

**James: Don't forget mine, Padfoot.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't forget to shut up, already!**

**James and Sirius: Sorry.**

**Sirius: 'Whispers' Not...**

**James: 'Snickers'**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Rolls Eyes And Hits James And Sirius On Their Heads'**

**James and Sirius: Ow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Enjoy!**

**Lily's POV**

"What happened? Give us the details!" Alice said to Hermione excitedly.

"Ya. Tell us" I smiled.

"You two are ruddy mental" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"By the looks of how you came in, I think you're ruddy mental for each other" Alice said.

"Nothing happened" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you two were holding hands when you came in. Something obviously happened, and we're finding out right now" I said.

"Something happened. There, I told you something happened" Hermione said trying to get away from me and Alice, but we held her back.

"Hermione, tell us what happened" Alice sang.

"We were talking, and he just- Just ran off. I ran after him, and he went into the Shrieking Shack" Hermione said.

"That is so weird. That place gives me the creeps" Alice shivered.

"Anyways, he said everything is all wrong and I told him everything's going to be alright. He says it has something to do when he was young. A dog bit him at a very young age and his parents didn't take it very well" Hermione said.

_Must be his Lycanthrope..._

**James: Lily-Flower knows!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya. She never told anyone though...**

**Sirius: Mind-blow...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Back to the story!**

"Poor Remus. At least you cheered him up" Alice smiled.

"Ya" Hermione nodded.

"That's what matters. You made him feel alright, again" I said.

"I better get back to Frank. See you guys later" Alice said and she skipped off to Frank.

"Is it about Remus' Lycanthrope?" I asked Hermione quietly.

**Hermione's POV**

_How does she know?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to act like I had no clue.

"Hermione, he didn't show up for Prefect duty last night. He disappears every full moon. I've known ever since second year. And look at his nickname. Moony? That connects everything" Lily said.

"Lily-" I started.

"No, Hermione. You can tell me. I've been your best friend ever since you came" Lily said.

_True... Oh Merlin. My best friend is my best friend's Mum... _

"Don't worry. I never told anyone. Not even Sev" Lily said.

_Sev?_

"Who's Sev?" I asked.

"Severus Snape" Lily responded.

_Okay... That's weird..._

"Interesting. Are you dating or something?" I asked.

_Please say no. Please say no._

"No. He's only a best friend" Lily said.

_Oh thank Godric Gryffindor..._

"He told me I was a witch because he's seen my magic. I'm a Muggle-Born, remember?" She asked.

"Ya" I nodded.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Remus is a good friend to betray" Lily said.

**Werewolf Marcy: Peter was a dear friend, but betrayed his only friends...**

**James and Sirius: What?**

**Werewolf Marcy: You'll know in the future.**

"Thank you, Lily" I smiled.

"Anything for you or him. You two are perfect for each other to break your relationship" Lily smirked.

"There's also another thing" I said looking to my walking feet.

"Which is?" Lily asked.

"He said he liked me and I said I like him back" I blushed.

"See. You two are perfect" Lily smiled.

"You're a great best friend" I said.

"I know. You are, too" Lily said and she locked our arms again and we walked over to Alice and Frank.

**Disclaimer**

**James: Why not to the Marauders?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Lily doesn't like you at this point of time.**

**James: Yes she does.**

**Sirius: I'm surprised his plan even worked. Or whatever he did.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Did some research and it said that James stopped being the James he is now.**

**James and Sirius: WHAT!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed.**

**James and Sirius: 'Nothing'**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Hits James and Sirius On Their Heads'**

**James: 'Shakes Head' Thanks...**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're welcome.**

**Sirius: What happened to you, Prongsie?**

**James: I dunno. Ask my future self when we're older...**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you tomorrow.**

**James: Bye...**

**Sirius: 'Yells' PLEASE REVIEW! Just for Padfoot. 'Turns Into Padfoot'**

**Padfoot: 'Puppy Eyes'**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again, Bros. Welcome to another chapter of Going Back!**

**Lily: Yay. 'Claps Hands' No James or Sirius.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're welcome.**

**Lily: Thank you!**

**Werewolf Marcy: You need to get used to them. You get married to one of them and you're the best friend of the other.**

**Lily: I hate my life...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay... Um. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Lily: I guess enjoy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Listen to her for me, Bros!**

**James' POV**

"We're sorta the same, Moony" I sighed putting my arm around his shoulder.

"And how is that, Prongs?" Moony asked getting out a Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"We both fell for bookworms" I started.

"Okay" Remus said not looking up from his bloody book.

"Quiet ready" I grabbed the book and threw it in front of us to the snowy floor.

"Hey!" Remus said going for the book. "Hermione gave me this."

"Aha, now we know why you picked that book instead of this one" Padfoot held up another of Moony's book with a smirk on his face.

"Did I forget she got it from the Library?" He narrowed his eyes.

"She still gave it to you" I snapped my fingers in his face with a smile.

"Shut up. Just continue to you compatibility with me and you" Moony rolled his eyes.

"They're both beautiful, don't go werewolf on me, mate, to us" I said pointing at his face.

"Um... Okay" He trailed off. "And the full moon was last night. I don't got until the week comes.

"And the week left" Padfoot smiled.

"Work with me here, Mate. I'm forgetting what else" I said to Moony.

"I dunno. You started this" He shrugged.

"You're being no fun, Moony" I let my shoulders fall.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what to say. Me, Remus Lupin does not know what to say" Moony joked. "But really, I don't know."

"That's shocking!" Padfoot said jokingly.

"Shut up. We're done talking about this, Prongs" Moony said.

"Whatever..." I said sadden.

"Oh, Prongsie, you just want to talk about Evans some more" Padfoot said.

I placed my hand on my heart and the other on Padfoot's shoulder and sighed. "I'm proud to call you my best friend" I sniffed.

"I know" Padfoot smiled.

We were back at the Castle and Alice and Frank went to the Great Hall while Lily, Hermione, the Marauders and I went to the Common Room.

"What should we talk about now" I said leaning on the couch.

**Hermione's POV**

"Who knows what to talk about?" I shrugged with a smile sitting on the ground with Remus and Lily.

"How about we let Moony decide! I'm guessing he wants to talk about-" Sirius started.

"Don't start with me, Padfoot" Remus glared at him.

"I'm just saying what's on my mind" Sirius said.

"How's the book you got there, Mate?" James asked Remus.

"James-" Remus started.

"I've never seen you go in the library to get that, did you get it from someone, I dunno, special?" James smirked.

Remus blushed and went back to his book. As did I blushed.

"Sorry about him, Hermione" Remus whispered.

"You have very strange friends, but in a way, they're fantastic" I smiled.

"In a way" Remus repeated with a smirk.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I have to end this chapter there, Bros!**

**Lily: Um, we're done so, we'll, or I will see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Correct, Lily. Bye, Bros!**

**Lily: See you soon.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Do NOT forget to Review, Bros!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, again Bros!**

**James: You have yet again...**

**Sirius: Two Marauders with you today!**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I don't like being alone with these two! Goodness, I feel like Fred and George...**

**James and Sirius: Who?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Some people in the future...**

**James and Sirius: Ohhh...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's just start the story.**

**Sirius: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**James: That name really fits.**

**Werewolf Marcy: It really does.**

**Remus' POV**

'_Ask her out on another date_' James' words fled my head.

'_Make up date or something_' Sirius' words said.

_Ugh... They're in my head now.._.

_'Oh, Moony. We're just trying to help_' James' voice said.

'_I agree with Prongsie, Moony_' Sirius' voice said.

_Get out of my head you two!_

'_We can..._' Sirius said

_And why is that?_

'_We just can't. We- Just ignore us!_' James said.

_That's impossible. You two are with me all the time. And you're my best mates._

'_Just stop talking to us then , Moony!_' Sirius said.

'_And you call yourself smart_' James said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

_Maybe I should. Should I? I already ruined everything..._

'_We're back only this once!' Sirius' voice said._

_Not again..._

'_We're trying to help you, Mate. And ask her out!_' James' voice said and I didn't hear their voices again.

_Thank Godric Gryffindor... I hope they don't come back. Maybe I should ask her out. Maybe not. I'm talking to myself._

"Hermione?" I whispered.

"Yes?" She looked at me with her haze brown eyes.

"Because this first- Um- Date was a disaster" I started.

"I told you, it was perfect" She giggled softly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on um- Another- Date" I scratched the back of my neck.

"I would love to" She smiled.

"Oh thank Godric Gryffindor" I sighed with relief. "I thought you would say 'no'."

Hermione laughed quietly and asked "When and Where?"

"Tomorrow, Library, after Lunch?" I asked.

"Perfect" Hermione smiled. "Study date."

"Study date" I repeated with a sigh.

_'Good for you, Moony' _James voice said with joy.

_Leave my head. _

'_We're just saying 'good job', Moony_' Sirius said.

_Leave! Before I hex the real yous. _

_'Alright, Moony. Geez. Don't need to go werewolf on us' _James said and they left. For now.

_Thank you! They'de gone'_

**Disclaimer **

**Werewolf Marcy: And that's it for now! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT WAS SOOOOOOO SHORT!**

**Sirius: I love annoying Moony!**

**James: It's soooo fun. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't be so hard in him, you two.**

**Sirius: 'Raises Eyebrow And Smirks' Sticking up for him, now?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Shut up, Padfoot. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter-**

**James: And the last chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes... Thank you, Prongs. **

**James: You're welcome!**

**Sirius: We'll see you tomrrow!**

**James: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros!**

**Hermione: So, Remus is alright. I thing he is at least. Remus?**

**Remus: Ya?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Are you okay?**

**Remus: I guess... Took a while-**

**Werewolf Marcy: How about eight chapters?**

**Remus: Shut up, Marcy. It took a while, but I'm okay. For now...**

**Hermione: Let's just not talk about her, Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Alright. Remus, would you FINALLY do the Disclaimer?**

**Remus: For old times sake. Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy and Hermione: Yay. **

**Werewolf Marcy: He's back. Good.**

**Hermione: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Hermione's POV**

It was after Lunch, and I was heading to the Library to meet up with Remus.

_I'm going on dates with my professor... Brilliant. I wonder if Professor Lupin remembers me. When I get back, or if I get back, he might talk to me about our... Relationship when he was younger._

"Hey, Hermione" Remus smiled as I headed to the table he was at.

"Hi, Remus. How long have you been there?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I just got here" He responded.

"Cool" I smiled.

"What should we study about today?" Remus asked.

"I-" I said. Before I could finish my sentence, James, Sirius, and Peter sat at the table.

"Hey, guys!" Sirius said.

"Um- Hey, you guys" I said nervously. "What are you- Um- Doing here?"

"We just wanted to hang out with two of our favorite people of course!" James smiled.

"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus asked them.

"Why of course, Moony!" Sirius almost shouted as he popped out of the chair he sat on and he left the table with Peter and James.

"This will only take a minute, Hermione. Don't worry" Remus said and followed the rest of the Marauders.

**Remus' POV**

"What are you three doing here!?" I whispered to James, Sirius, and Peter harshly.

"We wanted to see how the date went!" James said.

"How do you even know about it?!" I asked.

"We heard you of course" Sirius smiled.

"Peter, why are you here?" I asked looking at him.

"I got dragged, Remus. I swear" Peter defended himself.

"Leave you three" I pointed to the door.

"But Moony" James whined.

"Now" I said.

"We want to see how this goes" Sirius said.

"Leave" I pushed them. "I'll tell you how it goes after words!"

"Moony" James started.

They then turned around so I couldn't push them.

"We're staying, Moony" Sirius said.

"Guys-" I started.

"Moony, we're staying" James repeated.

I let out a sigh of annoyance. "Fine, whatever."

"There we go, Moony!" James said and I walked back to the table with Hermione.

"Look who came to us, Hermione" I sighed sitting next to her again.

"Yay" She said nervously.

"Thanks Hermione. At least someone wants us here" Sirius glared at me.

"Um- Why are you here exactly?" Hermione said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"To be with you two of course!" James smiled.

"Brilliant... Um- I better go now. I have to- Um- See if Lily is fine without me" Hermione said.

"I'll come with you then!" I stood up like Hermione.

"Lovely! Let's go" Hermione and I grabbed our books and she pulled me out of the Library.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. They can be a bit-" I said and trailed off.

"Annoying?" She asked with a smile.

"Ya" I nodded and we laughed together.

"It's alright. That doesn't mean we have to end the study date" Hermione smiled.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Come on" Hermione smiled and pulled me to the Common Room.

"What are we doing here? I asked.

"Studying here" Hermione sat on the couch.

"Alright" I said and sat next to her.

**James' POV**

"Brilliant... Um- I better go now. I have to- Um- See if Lily is fine without me" Hermione said.

"I'll come with you then!" Moony said standing up like Hermione.

"Lovely! Let's go" Hermione and Moony grabbed their books and Hermione pulled Moony out of the Library.

"That was a bit rude" Padfoot crossed his arms.

"We ruined it for them. They should have done that" Peter said.

"You're being no fun, Wormtail" I said pushing my glasses up.

"Well, we did. See how Hermione got nervous" Peter said.

"Whatever. Snivellus?" I asked with a smirk.

"Race ya!" Padfoot said and we ran out of the Library with Madam Pince yelling at us and Wormtail was chasing after us.

**Disclaimer**

**Remus: 'Rubs Temples' Idiots...**

**Hermione: I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Hermione said.**

**Remus: Please Review.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Bye!**

**Hermione: Check back later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: How's it going, Bros!**

**Lily: Good evening.**

**James: Just go out with me, Lily-Flower!**

**Lily: No!**

**Sirius: Marcy has made yet another chapter for you all!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Make this really quick. I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Sirius: Enjoy this story that I'm in! Amazing me!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ignore him...**

**James: Please.**

**Lily: No!**

**Remus' POV**

"Remus! Those idiots you call friends are bullying Sev again!" Lily said coming into the Common Room.

"Again?" My head fell back.

"Yes. Come on" Lily said as she dragged me and Hermione out of the Common Room and to Merlin-Knows-Where.

"Snivellus!" We heard Sirius said.

We went up the small hill near the lake and found a group of kids and the Marauders surrounding Snape.

"Alright there, Snivellus?" James asked him.

Snape shot up with his wand in his hand, but before he could say a thing, James said "_Expelliarmus_!"

Sirius let out a laugh. "Nice one James." Sirius than got out his wand and said "_Impedimenta_."

This... Caused Snape to fall off his feet.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James asked.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great greases, marks all over it, they won't be able to read it" Sirius said in a tone of laughter and everyone laughed with him.

"You- wait" Snape said getting up. "You- wait."

"Wait for what?" Sirius asked. "What'er you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

We finally got out the to the top, and we watched.

Snape yelled random spells, but with is wand being about ten feet away, nothing happened.

"Wash your mouth" James said coldly. "_Scourgify!_"

Pink bubbles fell from Snape's mouth at once. He was choking.

Lily just had had enough.

"Leave him ALONE!" She yelled going up to them.

I looked at Hermione and we followed her.

"Alright, Evans?" James put on his famous Potter smirk.

"Leave him alone" Lily said. "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." James said looking at Sirius with a smile.

"Here we go again" I sighed and opened my book and sat down with Hermione by my side.

"You think you're so funny. But you are an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone!"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on, go out with me and I will never lay a wand on old Snivelly again" James smiled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid!" Lily snapped at him.

"Bad luck, Prongsie" Sirius patted him on the back and turning back to Snape. "Oy!"

Snape had his wand pointing directly at James, there was then a flash, and blood splattered all over James' robes. James let out a huff, and muttered a spell to make Snape hang upside down in the air with his robes falling over his head.

"Cover your eyes, Hermione" I said with a smirk.

"Remus" She said.

"Really. Close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so" I warned her and she covered her eyes.

"Let him down!" Lily shouted.

"Certainly" James smirked and lifted the curse off of Snape causing him to fall.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sirius pointed his wand at Snape and he froze.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted again.

"You can open your eyes now, Hermione" I said.

"Thanks" She sighed.

"Ah Evans, don't make me hex you" James said.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily said.

James sighed heavily and lifting the curse off of Snape.

"There you go" James said. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."

"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!" Snape yelled.

My eyes widened and Hermione gasped.

Lily blinked and then said firmly, "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans" James yelled at Snape.

"I don't want you to make him apologize" Lily said. "You're as bad as he is..."

"What! I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!" James yelped.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK" Lily said. And with that, she turned her heel and walked away pulling Hermione and I with her.

"Evans! HEY EVANS!" We heard James call after her.

We then led Lily back to the Common Room.

"Lily, are you okay?" Hermione asked as we sat on the couch.

Lily sniffed and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe him..." Lily crossed her arms.

"He's a git, Lily" I said.

"I know how you feel, Lily" Hermione sighed. "Someone called me a 'Mudblood', as well."

"Who?" Lily and I asked.

"Some guy on my street called me one" Hermione said.

"He was a wizard?" I asked.

"A Pure-blood" Hermione nodded.

"Some Pure-bloods can be gits" I sighed.

"Ya' Hermione and Lily nodded and Lily cried on Hermione's shoulder.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: James,**

**James: 'Mouthed Dropped' Yes?**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're a git.**

**James: ME!? I'm not the one who-**

**Lily: I agree with Marcy.**

**James: Why are you going this on me?!**

**Sirius: 'Pats James On The Back' Tough, Prongs.**

**James: I didn't- I never said-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't blame me, Prongs. J. K. Rowling did this all.**

**Lily: 'Sighs Heavily Depressed' See you tomorrow.**

**James: 'Turns To Lily' Lily-Flower! I would- I would never!**

**Sirius: Bye!**

**Lily: 'Walks Away'**

**James: 'Goes After Lily' Lily-Flower!**

**Lily: Leave me alone!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ignore them as well...**

**Sirius: 'Happily' Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're happy at a time like this?**

**Sirius: Being happy, is like being a bunny.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Um- Okayyyyyy... Please Review, again...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, yesterday... There was loads of Drama last chapter and I only have Lily because if she was stuck with James or Sirius, she would be acting like Remus.**

**Lily: Thanks, by the way.**

**Werewolf Marcy: No problem, Lils.**

**Lily: Let's just get this over with.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay, Lils. Whatever you say! I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Lily: Enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Want to play Exploding Snap?" Remus asked getting out the cards.

"Sure. I love this game" I smiled.

"How do you know how to play it?" He asked.

"I always played against Ron and the cards always exploded in his face" I laughed.

"Then I have a challenge on my hands" Remus joked.

"Where's Evans?" James asked coming in with Peter and Sirius.

"She's not talking to you" I said not looking at them and Remus and I started to play Exploding Snap.

"Where's Evans?" James asked again with an upset tone this time.

"She's in her Dorm. Even if she wasn't, she would be anywhere away from you two, and by you two I mean James and Sirius, but mostly James" Remus said as we still played.

"You two have to help me! Evans-" James said falling to his knees.

"James, Lily is not interested. She doesn't need you" I said giving him a small glare. I then turned back to the cards.

"I didn't intend to hurt Evans. I swear, Hermione!" James said.

"Give it a rest, James!" I said.

"Please please please help me, Hermione. Please!" James pleaded burying his face in a pillow.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because, I rather have Evans just normally hate me instead of really hate me" James mumbled from the pillow.

"Hold this" I handed an Exploding Snap card to James.

"Why am I holding this?" James asked as he at up.

"This" I smiled and tapped a card that didn't match the card I handed James.

The card James held then exploded in his face.

"Hermione!" James yelped as Remus and I laughed.

"Good job, Hermione" Remus smiled.

"Thanks. James, I would love to help you, but Lily wouldn't want me to help you" I frowned.

"Please" He begged.

"Sorry, James. You're gonna have to get her back yourself" I said.

I stood up and sighed happily.

"I'm gonna go get Lily" I said.

"You're doing that for me?" James' eyes glistened with hope.

"No, I'm getting her for me... And Dinner" I said and I went upstairs.

"Hey, Lily" I said coming into the Dorm.

"Hi, Hermione" Lily mumbled from her pillow.

"Do you want to come to Dinner with me and Remus?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"Sure... Is James downstairs?" Lily asked sitting up.

"Ya, but don't worry. I won't let him even look at you" I smiled as I stood.

"Okay, thanks" Lily smiled only slightly and stood up herself.

"Come on, then!" I dragged her out of the Dorm and down the stairs.

"What if things don't go as planned?" Lily locked our arms.

"Everything will be fine, Lily" I said to her. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, girls" Peter waved.

"Lily, I-" James started, but she looked away. Plus I interrupted him.

"Come on, Remus. Let's go to dinner" I said.

"Alright. See you at dinner, you guys" Remus said and he and I walked out of the Common Room.

"Been in a room with James for like two minutes and you're already red. What were you doing, not breathing?" Remus took a look at Lily.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't deal with him right now" Lily said looking to her feet.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for reading!**

**Lily: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm not posting again. No time. Sorry!**

**Lily: Please Review, I guess.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: How's it going, Bros! We have another chapter for you all today!**

**Sirius: 'Throws Fist In The Air' Yippee!**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's right, Sirius.**

**Sirius: So, we are gonna start; Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's start!**

**Remus' POV**

"Wonder what's taking them so long" I said looking to the Great Hall's door.

"Who cares?" Lily muttered.

"Don't worry, Remus" Hermione whispered.

"I know" I nodded.

"Lily?" A voice said.

We turned behind Lily and found Snape standing there with Sirius' brother, Regulus.

"Lupin, and someone I don't know" Snape said.

"Severus, Regulus, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Severus Snape and Regulus Black" I said with a sigh.

"Nice to meet you" Hermione smiled.

"Pleasure" Regulus nodded.

"Snivellus , Regulus" Lily said going back to playing with her food.

"Evans" Regulus put his hands in his pocket.

"Sev, do you really intent to become a Death Eater?" Lily asked still not looking at him.

"I can't deny it, Lily" Snape looked to the floor.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked harshly.

"Look Lily, I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just -" Snape started.

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends ... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine" Lily said and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Awkward" Regulus smiled.

"Evans! There you are! I-" James said coming in with Sirius and Peter.

"Not now!" Lily said and she went to the Common Room quickly.

James looked at Sirius and Peter and to Snape, Regulus, Hermione, and I who were still at the Gryffindor tables.

Sirius had a disgusted look and rushed over.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked Regulus immediately coming face to face with him.

"Standing" Regulus said swaying back and forth with a smile.

"Don't play with me, Regulus" Sirius snapped at him.

"Snape was just apologizing to Lily, Sirius" I said leaning my chin on my knuckles.

"I don't care" Sirius said. "All I want, is for my dear little brother and Snivellus to leave the Gryffindor tables!"

"Fine, alright. Don't need to get your wand in a twist" Regulus rolled his eyes and pulled Snape to the Slytherin tables.

"What did they want?" James sat down in front of us with Peter.

"Severus wanted to say sorry to Lily" I said getting out a book.

"Quit the reading" James grabbed my book and put it in his bag.

"Hey!" I protested.

"And you stop glaring at your brother and sit" James grabbed Sirius' robes and pulled him down to sit.

"Oy! No need to wrinkle the robes" Sirius brushed his robes.

"No one cares about your robes, Sirius" Hermione sighed.

"I do. And I'm a person, so I count" Sirius smirked.

"What did Snivellus say?" James asked.

"First, I introduced Hermione to Regulus-" I started.

"Don't say that name" Sirius groaned.

"Too bad" I said. "I introduced Hermione to Regulus and Severus and Lily asked Severus if he still intended to become a Death Eater, which he admit he still would."

"Bloody git" James said. "Who would want to be Death Eaters?"

"My family and Slytherins" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Severus then said he said he didn't mean to call Lily what he called her. She then snapped at him and stormed out of the Great Hall and she did that to you three. Or James..." I said.

"Great, Snivellus got her into a bad mood" James frowned.

"Actually, she says you both did. You and Severus" Hermione said and I pointed to her in agreement.

"It was mostly his fault" James sighed leaning into his arms.

"Alright, I told you what happened. Can I have my book back?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Fine" James dug through his bag and threw me my book.

"Ugh" I groaned as he threw it. "Was throwing necessary?"

"Very" James smiled and went back to his arms.

"Come on, Remus. We better go check on Lily" Hermione smiled and she stood.

"Alright. You three stay" I pointed to them.

"Yes, Dad" Sirius smirked.

"I _need_ to come. Lily-" James said.

"Doesn't need you. Give it a rest, James" Hermione said and she walked out of the Great Hall.

"See you guys later" I waved and followed Hermione.

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: 'Crosses Arms' Mutters' Stupid Regulus.**

**Werewolf Marcy: He's alright, Sirius. He dies at like eighteen years old.**

**Sirius: WHAT!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: And now you care.**

**Sirius: He what!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Pats Sirius' Head' It's alright. See you later! Sirius will see you tomorrow.**

**Sirius: 'Pales' 'Speechless' **

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good evening, Bros!**

**Remus: We have another chapter for you all.**

**James: Can you please tell me what I did wrong!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No!**

**James: Please!**

**Werewolf Marcy: No, James!**

**James: PLEASE!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Cover James' Mouth' And that is officially all the Marauders.**

**Remus: What about Peter?**

**Werewolf Marcy: He's not a true Marauder.**

**James: 'Through Werewolf Marcy's Hand' 'Understandable' Why? And get your hand off my face!**

**Werewolf Marcy: He just isn't! And No.**

**Remus: I guess Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**James: 'Through Werewolf Marcy's Hand' 'Understandable' Marcy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey, Lily" I said softly coming into the Common Room with Remus.

"Hi" She said with sobs.

"Don't cry, Lils" I said hugging her.

"Ya. There's no reason to cry" Remus patted her shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Sev wants to be a Death Eater. A bloody Death Eater. He betrays me after all our years together and James is being James, but more James" Lily said.

"Is more James bad?" I asked.

"Very" Lily sobbed.

"More James just means more- Um- Stupidness" Remus assured her.

**Remus: That's so true.**

**James: 'Through Werewolf Marcy's Hand' 'Understandable' Hey!**

"Don't cry" I pleaded.

She sniffed, sat up straight, and wiped her tears with a small smile on her face.

"There's the happy Lily we know" Remus chuckled.

"Want me to take you to bed?" I offered Lily.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine" Lily said.

She stood up, and walked to the stairs. Before going, she turned and said with a small smile, "You two have fun."

"Thanks, Lily" Remus smiled.

"Sweet dreams" I replied and she headed upstairs slowly.

"So, what should we do for fun?" I asked turning to Remus.

"I dunno" He said with a smirk. "I suggest reading, but that's only a one person thing."

"True. Anything else?" I asked.

"Nope. You got anything?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I sighed.

"How about a walk? Watch the stars?" Remus asked.

"Let's go then" I said as I grabbed my sweater and Remus grabbed his coat at the last second and I dragged him out of the Common Room.

We walked out in the cold December breeze to the Astronomy Tower.

"So, you staying for Christmas? McGonagall will be taking our names tomorrow" Remus asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ya, I'll be staying. My parents are in Paris, so I'm staying here" I said with a smile.

"They leave without you?" Remus asked jokingly

"It's alright, though. I went there when I was thirteen. So, when you were in your Third Year" I said.

"Did I tell you James, Sirius, and Peter were Animagi?" Remus asked.

"What? No" I said shocked.

_Wait... I've already heard this before..._

"Yep. That's what's up with the nicknames. James because he's a stag because the antlers, Padfoot for Sirius because the padded feet for a dog, and Wormtail because he's a rat and his tail is sort of like a worm" Remus explained.

"Interesting" I said.

As we stopped, we reached the highest point the Astronomy Tower went.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione" Remus sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Remus" I smiled.

**Remus' POV**

I looked into her hazel brown eyes and couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed her.

_Haven't I done enough damage?_

To my surprise, she kissed back.

_I guess this is how James feels with Lily, even though she doesn't feel the same._

I pulled back and looked away.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Don't be" She laughed with jolliness in her voice.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" I admitted.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that" She smiled.

**Hermione's POV**

_Should I tell him? I know Dumbledore said, but Remus told me his secret, and I should tell him mine. I don't care. I'm going for it._

"Remus, there's something I've been keeping from everyone" I said softly.

"What?" He looked at me.

"This isn't easy to say" I said looking to my feet.

"If it's worse than saying you're a werewolf to a girl you really like, then I know how you feel" Remus chuckled. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"First, you have to promise not to tell anyone" I said.

"Promise" He nodded.

_This is really hard._

I took a deep and looked away.

"Hermione?" Remus touched my shoulder.

"You will go crazy. I really really like you. Just know that" I then felt a salty tear come down my cheek. "You won't approve."

"Why wouldn't I?" Remus asked. "Hermione, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm-" I started. I took another deep breath and said it.

"I'm from the future."

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Looks To Remus' You kissed her. Why aren't you freaking out?**

**Remus: It's fiction. Not real. Happy Moony for that.**

**James: 'Through Werewolf Marcy's Hand' 'Understandable' Let me breath.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Let's Hand Go' Okay, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Remus: See you tomorrow.**

**James: Bye.**

**Remus: Don't forget to Review, Please!**

**6/21/13: ****Werewolf Marcy: This was supposed to be posted yesterday. I thought I posted it! I'm so sorry!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello Bros!**

**Remus: We have another chapter of Going Back.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That was written by me!**

**Remus: She doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Remus' POV**

"I'm from the future" Hermione said softly.

_What? Is this so kind of joke?_

"Um- Okay" I trailed off.

"I'm telling the truth, Remus. You're the only one that knows besides the Professors. I swear on my magic I'm not lying" Hermione pleaded cracking her voice.

"Hermione-" I started.

"I am born on September 19, 1979. My best friends are Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Harry James Potter" Hermione said.

_James? Potter?_

"I was sorted into Gryffindor in 1991. In my Fifth Year, I showed up twenty years in the past which is this year; 1975" Hermione said.

"I-" I tried to speak again, but she cut me off.

"Sirius is Harry's Godfather meaning Lily is James' wife" Hermione added.

_Aw. James got his wish._

"And, you're my Third Year Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor" Hermione ended cracking her voice.

"What?" I asked shocked.

_I'm not shocked that I'm a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but my condition? Why in the name of Godric Gryffindor would their Headmaster hire me?_

"I've known about your lycanthropy ever since you taught" Hermione said. "I've seen you transform."

"Wait, so you just kissed your Third Year Professor and who is nineteen years older than you are, but is the same age as you right now?" I asked.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Oh Godric" I faced the stars.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone" Hermione mentioned.

"Then why are you telling me?" I asked looking at her.

"Because, I trust you" She sighed.

"What about Lily?"

"She'll freak when she finds out she's going to marry James" She smiled slightly.

"And Sirius or James?"

"Sirius will ramble it to everyone and James will not stop talking about how he will marry Lily" Hermione said.

"True" I nodded. "But why me?"

"Because, I know I can trust you. You know secrets are important" She said.

"Hermione, I don't know if I can- if we can do this" I said sadly.

"I understand. I'm sorry" She said and walked away.

"Wait Hermione!" I called after her.

She didn't look back.

_Why did I say that?_

**Hermione's POV**

_I think I did the right thing on telling him. I shouldn't get to attached..._

"Hey, Hermione" Emmeline smiled as I entered the Dorm.

"Hi" I said falling on my bed.

"What's got you down?" Marlene asked sitting up.

"I think Remus and I broke up... Even though we weren't official" I sighed.

"What!?" All four girls in the room asked in shock.

"Yep" I nodded in my pillow.

"Why? Who broke it off?" Alice asked quickly.

"I'm not really sure" I admitted.

"That's weird" Lily said.

"I know. I'm just going to forget about it..." I trailed off.

"But, you really like Remus, and he really likes you" Alice said.

"Ya, but- I dunno. I guess it wasn't meant to be" I said sadden.

"Don't worry, Hermione. There's a guy who's there for you somewhere" Lily assured me.

It's been a few days since I told Remus, and I've been avoiding him lately, even when he trys to talk.

I was in the Library reading, obviously...

"Hey" A voice said behind me.

I turned around and found Remus.

"Hi" I said softly and turned away.

_I should probably leave..._

As I stood and tried to pack my books, Remus said "Hermione, please."

I sighed and sat back down with Remus sitting across from me.

"We need to talk" He said.

"I have nothing to talk about" I said not looking at him.

"Well, I've got something to talk about. Hermione I-" Remus said.

"No, Remus. I'm trying so hard to move on, it's been harder than you think. I get that you don't want to be with me. I get it, really. Just- Just put it in the past. Like it never happened" I said quickly and I grabbed my stuff ignoring what he was saying.

"Hermione. Listen to me" He said.

I closed my eyes and walked out of the Library.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sooo... Ya...**

**Remus: That's it I guess.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm not gonna post again. It's my Mum's birthday and I'm gonna spend time with her after I'm done updating my other story.**

**Remus: Bye.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: Hello!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sirius and i have another chapter for you.**

**Sirius: So, we're just gonna start!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sirius: We're starting... Now.**

**Sirius' POV**

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts time and Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, and I were sitting together

"Who can tell me what happened in the first ever infamous Quidditch World Cup of 1473 between Transylvania and Flanders?" Professor Merrythought asked.

Prongs, Wormtail, and I looked at Moony expecting he would raise his hand; but he didn't.

"Anyone?" Merrythought asked. "Mister Lupin. would you like to answer?"

We looked at Moony, but he shook his head.

Hermione then raised her hand.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Tell, what happened?" Merrythought asked her

"Transylvania released one hundred Vampire Bats on the Flanders' Quidditch Team" Hermione answered

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, we will be studying Vampire Bats in the next lesson for any hints, so do your studying" Merrythought smiled slightly and the bell rang.

"See you all tomorrow" Merrythought said and we left.

"Moony, are you-" I started but he walked off, to I'm guessing our Dorm.

"What's with him?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. He's been acting like that ever since Monday" James said.

"Let's see, what happened on Monday" I wondered.

"Snivellus and your brother visited our table" James pointed out.

"Ya, but he was acting like regular Moony then. What happened after that?" I asked.

"Remember we saw him going up to the Astronomy Tower with Hermione" Peter said.

"Oh ya, that was the last time we ever saw him like usual Moony" James said.

"He kept staring at her in class, too" I said.

"What happened with them?" Peter asked.

"We're going to find out. Come on" James said and he pulled me and Wormtail to the Dorm.

"Hey, Moony" I stepped into the room.

I looked over to his bed, and found him faced down in his pillow.

"Please tell me I'm a git, an idiot, and I don't deserve to live" Moony mumbled.

"Moony, you're a git and an idiot, but you do deserve to live" James said happily.

"I'm serious, you guys" He sat up.

"No, I'm Sirius" I smirked.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Peter asked.

"Yes, tell us why you're a git and an idiot and you think you don't deserve to live" I sat on my bed.

"You've barely been talking, you don't saying anything in class, even in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you don't hang out with Hermione lately" Prongs said.

When Prongs said Hermione's name, Moony groaned.

"What, do you hate Granger or something now?" I asked with a smile.

"No, she hates me" Moony mumbled.

"Why does she hate you?" Peter asked.

"I think I broke it off with her" Moony said. "Even though we weren't really dating..."

"Why'd you break it off?" I asked.

"Ya, you really like Granger" James said.

"She said something, I promised her I wouldn't say what, and I said I don't think we can still, I guess go out..." Moony said.

"You are an idiot and a git" I nodded.

"Tell me about it" Moony said.

"Then what happened?" Wormtail asked.

"She said she's sorry and she understands and she ran off. I didn't mean what I said... I don't why I even said it. She's been avoiding me ever since" Moony ended.

"I know how you feel, Mate. I've been trying to talk to Evans, but she just won't let me in" Prongs sighed.

"I try to talk to her as well, but it's like you" Moony said.

"So, I would as what she said, but I know you wouldn't say anything" I said.

"And you're right" Moony said.

"Is that it?" Wormtail asked.

"No, I managed to talk to her this morning at the Library. Well, she did most of the talking really... She said she gets I don't want to be with her and says to forget about it like it never happened. But I can't forget about it. I want to be with her, it happened and I don't want to forget it" Moony said.

"That's tough, Mate" I said.

"You have no idea. Even Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Emmeline isn't even talking to me very often!" Moony said.

"I wouldn't say they're mad at you, but that Hermione told them and they just don't really think it's time to talk" I said.

"So, is that it?" Prongs asked.

"I may or may not have kissed her..." Moony trailed off.

"Another point for Moony!" Prongs and I said.

"Did she kiss back?" I asked with a smile.

"Ya" Moony looked to his feet.

"Good job, Mate" Prongs smiled.

"Thanks, I guess... I'm gonna try and fond her" Moony stood up.

"Need us to come?" Wormtail asked.

"Take the Cloak. I don't want her to see you" Moony sighed.

"On it" Prongs gave a thumbs up and got out the Cloak.

"I got the map" Peter said holding the map up.

"Let's do this!" I threw my fist in the air.

James threw the Cloak over himself, Peter, and me and Peter took a look at the map.

"She's in the Courtyard" He sad. "Alone."

"Let's hurry. Before I miss my chance" Moony said and we headed out.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Alright. That's it for right now.**

**Sirius: See you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf: He'll see you tomorrow...**

**Sirius: Bye.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup, Bros!**

**James: We have another chapter for you.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hurray!**

**James: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

** Hermione's POV**

I was walking around the Courtyard feeling bored.

_I wish Harry and Ron were here... Harry would have this idea that will almost get us killed._

"Hermione?" A voice said behind me.

_Not again..._

I looked behind me and found Remus, looking shy with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I help you, Remus?" I sighed.

"Hermione, just please hear what I've got to say" Remus pleaded.

"What is it?" I asked looking to the floor.

"I don't care" He said sitting across from me.

"Then why did you say what you said?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm an idiot. A git. I didn't mean it" He said.

"Remus-" I started.

"I want to be with you, Hermione. I really really do" Remus took my hands.

"Remus, I'm leaving soon. I shouldn't get too attached. Neither should you" I said taking my hands away.

"I don't care. Until you leave, I want to spend all my time with you" He said.

"You can't do that. Once I leave, you'll be broken. I can't have you do that. I'm sorry. I can't be with you" I said.

"Hermione, you didn't care about my secret. I don't care about yours. We can do this" Remus said.

"No we can't, Remus. There's no hope. You and I both know it" I said looking away from him.

"I feel hope. When you leave, of course I'll be broken. You're the first girl I like, who like me back. I want to be with you, Hermione" He pleaded.

"Even if I want to be with you, I can't. I'm sorry" I said.

I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Hey" He took my arms. "Hermione, you want to be with me, and I want to be with you. We can do this. Even if it's a short time, I'll take all the time I can get to be with you."

I looked away, shutting my eyes to keep the tears from falling, and whispered "I'm sorry, Remus."

I broke from his grip, and ran.

"Hermione!" I heard Remus yell.

**Remus' POV**

"That was tough, Mate" Sirius said coming out from the Cloak.

"I'm not giving up" I sighed.

"She's leaving?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Don't remind me..."

"To where?" James asked.

"Somewhere" I said simply. "I'm not gonna say..."

"Okay... Everything will be fine soon, Moony. Just you wait" Sirius patted my back.

"Let's get to Lunch. Make you feel better" Peter suggested.

"Alright. I'll see you guys there" I walked away.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"You're going to put away the Cloak and the Map. That's what" I smiled softly and headed the Great Hall.

**Lily's POV**

"Hey, Hermione" Alice smiled as Hermione sat next to me and across from Alice, Emmeline, and Marlene.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Remus get to you again?" I asked.

"You have no idea" Hermione sighed.

"Same here. Sev keeps trying to apologize and so is Potter" I said.

"Who is less annoying, Lils. Potter or Snape?" Emmeline asked with a smile.

"Potter. Sev just keeps saying being a Death Eater is his passion" I sighed.

"What's with being a Death Eater. Being an Auror is where it's at" Alice said.

"You just want to be an Auror only because Frank wants to be one" Marlene teased Alice.

"That is so not true" Alice said hesitantly.

"Ya it is, Alice. We all know it" I smiled drinking my pumpkin juice.

"Sort of ex boyfriend at the doors, Hermione" Emmeline said looking to the doors.

We all looked and saw Remus with his head down and his hands in his pocket. He walked to the edge of the table, not looking at us.

"Ever since your little encounter, Remus doesn't talk during our Prefects duty" I mentioned.

"He's also been staring at you in class, as well" Marlene said looking at Hermione.

"And it's been killing me" Hermione buried her face into her folded arms.

"It's alright, Hermione. Looks like it's killing him, too" I patted her head.

"And here comes the rest of the Marauders" Alice said.

We looked at the doors once more and they went over to Remus who was just sitting there, looking rather upset I reckon.

"Idiots" I sighed.

"They didn't even do anything" Alice said.

"Ya, but they're still idiots. Well, Potter and Black..." I said.

"Potter's staring at you, Lils" Emmeline said.

"And now I want to hex the idiots" I sighed leaning my head on my open palm.

"You mean idiot?" Hermione asked.

"Yep" I nodded.

**Disclaimer**

**James: Hey!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't blame her, Prongs...**

**James: But-**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll have the last one later.**

**James: Why-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again, Bros!**

**Remus: We have another chapter for you again.**

**Werewolf Marcy: It's also the last chapter of the day.**

**Remus: Marcy, which is her, 'Points To Werewolf Marcy' Doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter!**

**James' POV**

"Quit staring at them" Peter snapped his fingers in Remus' and my faces.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just need to talk to Hermione" Moony frowned.

"And I need to apologize to Evans. I won't stop until she forgives me" I whined.

"Stop drooling over girls and eat, guys" Padfoot said.

"I'm not drooling" Moony and I said together.

"Then stop staring" Padfoot said.

"Wait, they're leaving" I pointed to the girls; and luckily they didn't see.

"So?" Wormtail asked.

"So, my friend, Moony and I can try to get Evans and Granger to talk to us" I said.

"I hate your ideas, but I might like this one" Moony said.

"How can you not like my ideas?" I said in shock putting my hand to my heart.

"They lead to detention" Moony said.

"At least they work" I said.

"No they don't" Moony said watching the girls leave.

"Name one plan that failed, Moony" I challenged him.

"Last month. The plan where you almost killed Severus while trying to get me to the Shrieking Shack" Moony responded.

"That wasn't my fault! That was Padfoot's!" I said.

"So not true" Padfoot said.

"You're the one who told Snivellus how to get in the Shack" I said. "He's lucky I saved him."

"You still got hit by a rock. That was thrown by Severus" Moony said.

"It's not like I knew he was gonna throw a rock at me!" I told Moony.

"You still got hit by a rock" Moony sighed.

"It still didn't fail" I said.

"Ya, it did. You rambled it to Lily and she slapped you in the face" Remus said. "And you did plan to ramble it to Lily."

"That is a day I don't want to forget" Padfoot sighed.

"I want to forget it" I scratched the back of my neck.

"I see why Lily calls you an idiot now" Moony said.

"Harsh, Moony" I said.

"I know."

"Come on. We need to get them to talk to us" I stood up.

"We'll come, as well. We got nothing better to do" Padfoot said.

"Alright. Come on" I said and we walked out of the Great Hall.

**Hermione's POV**

"We're going to the Common Room you guys. See you" Alice waved and she, Emmeline, and Marlene went to the Common Room.

"Is it weird to keep ignoring James, Lily?" I asked her.

"Ya. I rather just keep telling him no when he asks me out" Lily admitted.

_You'll say yes soon..._

"Is it weird for you to keep ignoring Remus?" Lily asked me.

"Of course. We did almost everything together. Now it's just weird to keep ignoring him. I can't even look at him" I said looking to my feet.

"I'm really sorry it didn't work out, Hermione" Lily sighed.

"Ya. Me-" I said.

Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt someone pull me away by the arm.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

"Hermione. Shh. It's me" The voice who was pulling me away from Lily.

"Potter!" Lily shouted.

"James! Put me down! I'm serious. I'll hex you for this!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Hermione. Put her down, Mate" Another voice said.

James let me go and I whipped out my wand pointing it at them.

"We did nothing!" The second voice say.

"It's us Hermione! Harry and Ron!" A voice said.

I put down my wand and saw Harry and Ron standing before me.

"Harry! Ron!" I hugged them tightly.

"You've been missing for a week! We've been so worried" Harry said.

"Harry. Do you know when we are?" I asked him letting go.

"Um- No. Not really" Harry said.

"We're in your parents fifth year. Which means your parents are here" I said.

"What!?" Harry asked shocked, but I bet he was happy.

"Yes. That girl I was with, that was your Mum. She's been like my best friend ever since" I smiled.

"Wait, so you're saying I can meet my parents?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes!" I shrieked happily.

"We're just happy you're okay, Hermione" Ron hugged me.

**Remus' POV**

"Where can she be?" I asked Peter.

Sirius went with James to find Lily and Peter was with me to find Hermione.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just hiding" Peter shrugged.

As we walked around a corner, I saw Hermione with two boys. And one of them was hugging her.

I pulled Peter back to hide behind the corner and we watched.

"I'm sorry, Moony" Peter patted my back.

I stood there. Frozen. 

_I guess Hermione moved on like she wanted to._

I shook my head and ran to the Common Room.

**Disclaimer**

**Werwolf Marcy: Sorry I didn't make you a happy Moony these past few chapters, Moony.**

**Remus: It's alright. I can deal with it.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Remus: See you on Monday.**

**Werewolf Marcy: A few questions: Harry and Ron are here? How will they react when they find out Hermione has feelings for Remus? What will Remus think? Will Hermione and Remus ever feel the same? Will the Golden Trio ever get back? Find out next chapter!**

**Remus: Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Welcome back, Bros! I hope you enjoyed your weekend.**

**Hermione: Last chapter, Harry and Ron came into the past.**

**Werewolf Marcy: But are they the only ones in the past?**

**Hermione: Who do you think it is?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No need to think, you'll find out in a bit.**

**Hermione: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy! Also, for the future lot who are in the past and their younger selves are there, their names will be like _Name. _Remember that!****_  
_**

**Hermione's POV**

"Thanks you guys" I let go of Ron.

"Guess what? We're not alone" Harry smiled.

"Who else is here? Is it Fred and George? I would love to yell at them" I joked.

"No _Remus_ and _Sirius_" Ron said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Ya. _They're_ talking to Dumbledore right now" Harry said.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. I forgot you looked so much like your Dad, I need to put a glamour charm so people won't think that you're James' son."

I got out my wand and waved my wand changing Harry's appearance.

I changed him hair which was now light brown a bit like mine and I changed his eye color to brown.

"Okay, if anyone asks, you're Harry Potter and you're Ronald Weasley" I told them.

"But-" Harry started.

"Just tell your Dad that you're his cousin you Grandparents didn't tell him about" I said putting away my wand.

"Okay..." Harry and Ron said together.

"Hermione!" I heard a voice call me.

I looked to the side and found Peter.

"Peter?" I asked."What's wrong?"

"Remus- He- Ugh- Sorry. Let me breathe" Peter said breathing heavily.

"Wait- Peter? Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name's Peter. Peter Pettigrew" Peter said.

Harry than whipped out his wand, but I stood in front of Peter.

"Harry, no" I said.

"Hermione, get out of the way" Harry said.

"He's not bad" I told him.

"Not yet" Harry glared.

"Put down your wand Harry" I said to him.

"Hermione-" Harry started.

"Now" I said.

He sighed and put back his wand.

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor? Why would you try and kill me?" Peter asked Harry.

Harry looked away and I looked at Peter.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Remus, he and I were trying to find you because he wanted to apologize. But then he found you here, and he ran off" Peter said quickly and went for another breath.

"Breathe, Peter" I patted his back. "Why did he run?"

"Oh... Um-" Peter looked to the sky. "What was the question again?"

"Peter" I started.

"Jealous" Peter said. "Remus was jealous."

"Of?" I asked.

"You're friends... I guess" Peter trailed off.

"Oh no. Come on" I pulled Peter and he led me to Common Room.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he and Harry went after us.

_**Sirius' **_**POV**

"So, _you two_, as well as two other children, are from the same time as Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yep" _I _said with a smile.

"_Sirius_" _Moony _sighed.

"What?"

"Alright, _Mister Black _and _Mister Lupin. You two_ should get some rest. Hogsmeade I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. Thank you" _Moony_ thanked Dumbledore.

"The two young men will be sorted into Gryffindor with Miss Granger. Still work with her" Dumbledore said.

"Okay. Let's go find Harry and Ron, then!" _I_ said happily and _Remus _and _I _walked out.

"_We _need to think of names, _Sirius_" _Moony _said.

"Can _I_ be... Shane Omen?" _I _asked.

"Shane Omen?"

"Ya. _My_ name starts with S, and _my_ middle name is _my_ Dad's name, so S and O" _I _said. "Plus, when _you_ taught here, they said Padfoot was the Grim which is a bad omen."

"Okay... _I'll_ just take John Lewis. _My _Dad's name which is _my_ middle name is John and _my_ last name starts with L" _Remus_ said.

"Okie Dokie" _I_ smiled. "What about Harry and Ron."

"Remember _we're_ in the Fifth Year. Their names will show up on the map. So, they'll just stick with their own names" _Moony _said.

"Why do _we_ have to change then?"

"Because,_ we_ won't be Hogwarts very often. And, _our_ past selves will think _we're_ them as younger _us_."

"_I _don't get it..." _I_ said.

"Just trust _me._"

"Okay."

Then, _I_ remembered _Moony's _past self liked Hermione.

"Whoa! _You_ dated Hermione!" _I_ pointed at _him_.

"Please don't talk about Hermione" _Moony _looked to _his_ feet.

"But-"

"Please, _Sirius_. _I_ can't talk about her, right now. Not when _we_ 'dated'" _Moony_ put air quotes.

"Alright..." _I_ said.

As soon as _we_ reached a corner, _we_ saw young Peter and Hermione.

"Wait" _Moony _stopped _me_.

"Honeydukes" Hermione said the password and they ran in.

"What's happening?" _I _asked.

"She's going after me..." _Moony _trailed off.

"Um-" _I_ said.

"Remus! Sirius!" Harry ran to _us_.

"Pettigrew, he has Hermione" Ron said.

"No, she trusts this Wormtail. Not the other one" _I_ said.

"But-" Harry said.

"No, Harry. She trusts him" _Moony _said.

"Come on, _Moony_. _We_ need to get to Hogsmeade" _I _sighed.

"You two will be in Gryffindor. With Hermione. Please don't try and kill Peter" _Moony _told them.

"No matter how much _we_ want to" _I_ smirked.

"_Sirius_" _Remus _sighed.

"But _we_ do, _Moony_. Anyways, Honeydukes is the password. _We'll_ see you tomorrow" _I_ winked and _we_ left.

**Remus' POV**

I was in the Common Room, laying on the couch, trying so hard to forget about Hermione. But, that was impossible...

"Honeydukes" Someone said the password.

"Remus" I heard Peter say.

"Go away" I sat up and found him with Hermione.

"Hermione" I sighed.

"Remus, they're only my friends. Brothers. I- I don't have any feelings for either of them" Hermione said.

"What-?" I asked confused.

"Peter told me about you running off" Hermione said.

I than glared at Peter who mouthed "Sorry."

"Those two were Harry and Ron. Remember my friend I told you about?" Hermione said motioning.

_Oh ya. James and Lily's son... And the Ronald kid. _

"I'm sorry I ran off, Hermione... I couldn't help it. I got too jealous" I sighed.

"It's alright" She hugged me.

_This is not helping me forget about her..._

"I'm sorry about what I said. I- I want to be with you. You knocked some sense into me, and I want to spend the time I have left with you" Hermione smiled.

"R- Really?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded and hugged me again.

_Still not helping me forget, but I'll take my chances._

"Honeydukes" Another person said the password.

I let go of Hermione and we looked at see who it is.

It was a boy with Ginger hair and blue eyes with freckles all over, and another boy who had glasses much like James' and look a lot like James.

"Hermione, why did you run so fast?" The boy with the glasses ask.

"Sorry. Oh! Remus, Peter, this is Harry Potter, yes he's got the same last name as James. They're cousins and James never knew. And this is Ronald Weasley who is also called Ron" Hermione said.

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin" I smiled.

"And you already know me since you tried to kill me!" Peter exclaimed.

"Sorry about that..." Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"You tried to kill Peter?" I asked.

"He whipped out his wand and almost hexed me" Peter pointed to Harry.

"But luckily, I stopped him" Hermione smiled.

"Hello!" Sirius said coning in with James.

"Hey, Moony, Wormtail, Granger and two people I have idea who are" James said at the sight of Harry and Ron.

"James, Sirius, this is Harry Potter, the cousin your parents never told you about, James" I said.

"Don't bother on asking them. They'll just say it's not true" Harry smiled.

"And this is Ronald Weasley who goes by Ron" I ended.

"Nice to meet you" James shook Harry's hand.

"Same" Harry smiled.

"How'd it go with Lily?" Peter asked.

"Perfect! She forgave me and said she missed me being my usual annoying self!" James smiled happily.

"Good for you, James" I sighed and got out a book.

"And I see it worked out with you and Hermione" Sirius smirked.

"Ya... I guess" I smiled at her.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Later" Hermione told them.

**Disclaimer **

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Follow and favorite the story!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros! **

**Lily: Marcy has made yet another chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay.**

**Lily: She doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please enjoy!**

**Remus' POV**

"So what year will you lot be in?" James asked Harry and Ron.

"Fifth. You?" Ron asked.

"Same. Guess you'll be in the same Dorm as us" Sirius smiled.

"So, you're the famous Ron and Harry" I smirked.

"Granger's been talking all about you lot" Padfoot added.

"And she's been spending loads of time with our friend Moony over here" James patted my back.

I looked at Hermione with a smile and she looked to her feet with her cheeks bright pink.

"Don't feel bad, Granger" Sirius joked.

"Of what?" Hermione asked him.

"Spending your time with Moony, of course!"

"Shut up, Sirius" She leaned back.

"Hey, guys" Lily waved coming in.

"Hi, Lils" Hermione smiled as Lily sat next to her and myself.

"Who's your friends?" Lily asked looking at Harry and Ron.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" Harry said.

"Potter-?" Lily asked confused.

"We're cousins Evans" James said.

"You're the two that kidnapped Hermione!" Lily said.

"Oh ya, sorry about that, Hermione" Ron smiled.

"Could've just went in front of me instead of taking me by the arm" Hermione crossed her arms.

"I did it that hard?" Harry asked.

"Not very" Hermione said.

"Anyways, I'm Lily Evans" Lily introduced herself.

Who's Hermione's best friend" I added.

"She's not the only" Hermione looked to me.

"She's the only one that you hang out with everyday besides us" Sirius said.

"I have Alice, Marlene, and Emmeline" Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but you don't hang out with them everyday. You may be sleeping in the same Dorm, but you don't do much together" James said.

"Which makes them only good friends" I ended.

"Come on, Remus. We're going to go study Vampire Bats" Hermione pulled me up.

"Have fun studying" Sirius waved his hand.

"See ya" Hermione waved and we went to the Library.

**James' POV**

"What's with Remus and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say they're a thing" I crossed my arms with a smile.

"A what?" Ron asked shocked.

"A thing. Meaning they're dating" Padfoot said.

"They're dating?" Harry asked.

"Sorta. They've been on like three dates" I said.

"But I'm guessing there'll be more" Padfoot added.

"Why do you ask?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Hermione's our sister" Harry said.

"Well, like one" Ron shrugged.

"She's like my sister, too" Lily smiled.

"I was gonna say you were jealous" I mentioned.

"Why would we be jealous?" Ron asked.

"We love Hermione-" Harry started.

"Don't let Moony hear you say that" I smirked.

"Again, we love Hermione, but only as a sister" Harry said again.

"Alright" Padfoot sang.

"Whatever you say" I said.

"Guys, if they're saying they only love Hermione as a sister, then believe them. Plus we all know she likes Remus" Lily joked.

"Very true, Evans" I nodded.

"More like love" Padfoot muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked.

"They kissed on Monday. Remember their little midnight walk?" Padfoot smirked.

"That's just-" Harry started.

"We don't want to hear" Ron whined.

"Besides their little walk, can one of you lot tell us our classes for tomorrow?" Harry sat down.

"Sure, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione and Remus' subject first, then Charms, my class, and then Care of Magical Creatures" I ended.

"My subject" Padfoot smiled.

"We'll go to the Library and study to study those then!" Harry said.

"You're just gonna spy on Moony and Hermione, aren't ya?" I smirked.

"Maybe" Ron said.

"We'll come, too. We do love to spy on them" Padfoot stood up.

"It's been so long since we've spied on the pair" I said.

"Why haven't you done it before?" Harry asked.

"Because Moony and Granger had a little, well, I wouldn't say an argument... Remus just said he didn't think they'd work, and Hermione ran off, he tried to stop her" I said.

"Then, he's been trying to talk to her but she's been avoiding him and they didn't hang out anymore" Padfoot ended.

"Not until this lovely Thursday afternoon" I opened my arms.

"That was their midnight walk, their little argument" Lily added.

"Let's get to the Library then" Harry smiled and we set out.

**Hermione's POV**

"I have a feeling they're gonna spy on us" Remus whispered.

"Don't they always?" I asked with a smile.

"True enough, Hermione" Remus smiled.

"These past few days have been... Wow" I sighed.

"Yep" Remus said.

"Any chance we can get back to our dates?" I asked shyly.

"Of course we can" Remus hugged me.

Before he realized what he was doing, he pulled back.

"I need to get in control" He said looking to his feet.

"I like it" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that needs to get in control" Remus took my hand.

"Probably right, Lupin" I smirked as I used his surname.

"Probably?" Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Yep."

"I'm always right. The Library awaits us, Granger" Remus smiled and we walked to the Library.

As we were reading a book, side-by-side, I might have been laying my head on his shoulder, we saw a book move by itself.

I sighed, lifting my head from Remus' shoulder, and shut the book.

"We know it's you guys" I said.

"Good going, Padfoot" James hit him on the head as he, Sirius, Lily, Peter, Harry, and Ron popped up from behind the table.

"Sorry! I needed to yawn of boredom!" Sirius exclaimed.

"SH!" Madam Pince scolded him. "Mister Black, keep your voice down!"

"Sorry, Madam Pince" Sirius whispered loudly and she went back to her work.

"Can we help you all by any chance?" Remus sighed.

"Nope" Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing really" Harry said.

"I'm surprised Ron, Harry, and Lily are here as well" I smiled.

"Especially Lily being with the Marauders without me or Hermione being there" Remus joked.

"I had Harry and Ron with me" Lily said.

"These two always has a plan to get us bloody killed. I wouldn't count that as a plus" I said.

"Hey, you agree those plans are alright" Harry said.

"Yes, but all hell breaks loose once we start the plan" I said leaning on Remus' shoulder once more.

"Wait, so they cause mischief?" Lily questioned.

"More than you think" Ron smiled.

"But his brothers are even worse" Harry pointed to Ron.

"I knew I liked something about you" James smiled patting Harry on the back.

_Maybe because he's your son?_

"Oh Merlin. Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked.

"I didn't know they'd be tagging along with these three" I pointed to James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Even if you were with them with someone else, you shouldn't be hanging around them without either me or Hermione" Remus smirked.

"And you should know better, Lily" I teased.

"We're good" Harry pouted.

"Not good enough" I sang.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, we're done for today.**

**Lily: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Bye, Bros.**

**Lily: Don't forget to Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please don't.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: How's it going, Bros. **

**Remus: We have yet again, another chapter.**

**James: So yesterday, I met my son!**

**Sirius: Who is Harry Potter which is not owned by Werewolf Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Godric, three Marauders and only one of them is normal.**

**Remus: I wouldn't say normal...**

**Sirius: More like wolfish.**

**James: How do you know he's the normal one? It could be Padfoot or me.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Nothing is normal about neither of you two.**

**Sirius: Enjoy.**

**Remus' POV**

"I'll see you all next week's lesson. Have a brilliant weekend" Professor Kettleburn smiled and we left.

"How was your first lessons, guys?" I asked Harry and Ron.

"Brilliant" They smiled.

"Learning is something I hate" James whined.

"You hate everything that involves school" I rolled my eyes.

"So, you hate the people" Lily smiled.

"Meaning you hate Lils" Hermione added.

"No! I don't hate the people in the school. Maybe some people, but I don't hate you guys" James said quickly.

"Wanna help me show Harry and Ron around Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked me with a smile.

"Sure. I am in fact a prefect, so I must help my house" I took her hand.

"Yay. We can probably get Butterbeer after" Hermione said brightly.

"Maybe we can" I smiled.

"Quit the flirting, you two" Sirius whined.

"We aren't flirting, Sirius" I sighed.

"Sure you weren't, Moony" James smirked.

"James" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, Granger. Ever since yesterday, you two are inseparable" James said.

I looked at Hermione who had a shy look.

"It's alright. I like it" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow, Moony. Doing better at this stuff" Sirius nudged my other arm.

"Thank you?" I said unsure.

"You're welcome" Sirius smiled.

"Idiot" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Sirius looked at me.

"Nothing" I said quickly and he looked away.

"Smooth, Remus" Hermione smiled.

"I am, aren't I?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmm, I guess" Hermione nodded.

"Kiss?" I leaned forward a little.

She rolled her eyes and perked me on the lips.

"You are so strange sometimes, Remus" She shook her head.

I chuckled and sighed.

"Hermione, if you are best friends with Sirius Black and James Potter, then you're always going to be strange."

"Then I should just be good friends with Sirius and James then" Hermione smiled.

**Sirius: What the hell, Remus?**

**Remus: It's true.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Hits Remus And Sirius On The Head With The Script' No talking!**

**James: 'Snickers'**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Hits James On The Head With The Script' Stop laughing and back to the chapter!**

"I would do that if I were you" I joked.

"Well you can't since I'm me" She said happily.

"I would be going on dates with myself then" I smirked.

"Come on, you two! You're all the way down there" James yelled.

I looked up to see Harry, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Ron were already up the hill.

"They really just left us?" Hermione looked at me.

"At least we have each other" I said happily.

"That's just one" Hermione smiled and ran up the hill.

I chuckled to myself and ran after her.

**James' POV**

"Enjoying themselves, aren't they?" Harry asked watching Moony chase Hermione.

"Ya. First time I've seen the bloke like that" I sighed.

"First?" Ron asked.

"Moony doesn't date much girls. He never dates any girl really. Doesn't want anything bad to happen" I said.

"But, ever since Hermione came, he's changed a lot" Padfoot said.

"I remember when she first came. I turned your hair pink" Lily sighed.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"Honestly, it was worth it" Lily smiled.

She then gasped.

"What's wrong, Evans?" I asked.

"I'm alone without Hermione and Remus. I don't want to be alone with you guys" She said quickly and she walked off.

"She turned you hair pink?" Harry laughed with Ron.

"Color really suited him" I crossed my arms with a smile.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: I really like that pink haired chapter. It was my first one. I think... **

**Sirius: I really can't believe you did that.**

**Remus: Who cares about your hair?**

**Sirius: I do!**

**James: We don't, Padfoot.**

**Remus: We hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Only posting once. Sorry. I need to pack for a trip.**

**James: See you tomorrow. Oh! And Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have another chapter for you all!**

**Lily: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Just want to get it over with, don't you, Lils?**

**Lily: Ya...**

**Hermione: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey, guys. Do you want me and Remus to show you around?" I asked Harry and Ron.

"But we already-" Ron started,

"Act like you don't know _anything_" I whispered.

"Fine, fine. We'll _act _like we know nothing about Hogwarts" Harry sighed.

"Good" I said.

"So, you and Remus, huh?" Ron smirked.

"Shut up" I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry. We won't tease or anything like that. Maybe a little though" Harry smiled.

"What kind of best friend are you?" I asked.

"We're brilliant ones" Harry smiled.

"Don't push it, or I'm gonna turn your hair pink like Sirius" I threatened.

"Not my stunning hair" Harry flipped his hair.

"Shut up if you wanna keep it then" I joked.

"We ready for Hogsmeade?" James opened his arms.

"Yep. Remus and I are going to show Harry and Ron around" I smiled.

"Have fun. So, it's just Padfoot, Wormtail, myself, and of course me-" James said trying to put his arm around Lily, but she stepped to the side avoiding it.

"Not gonna happen, Potter" Lily sang.

"Come on, Lily. I'm telling you one day you'll give in" James said.

"More than she thinks" Harry whispered.

"Shut up, Harry. Can't talk about that" I whispered back.

"But I want to. This is the first time I'm seeing my parents" Harry whined.

"Stop, Harry. You're gonna blow everything" I said.

"Fine" Harry sighed.

"I'm going with Marlene and Emmeline today" Lily crossed her arms.

"Don't try to talk her out of it, James. She's not gonna go with you unless me or Hermione are there" Remus smiled.

"Can't blame me for trying, can you, Moony?" James shrugged.

"I _can_ blame you for a lot of thing, James" Remus said.

"Hurtful, Moony."

"We need to show Harry and Ron around. Come on, Remus" I took his hand and we set out for Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron following.

"So, the son of James and Lily, ey?" Remus smiled.

"Remus!" I looked at him.

"I'm just saying, Hermione" Remus defended himself.

"Wait- He knows?" Harry asked.

"Yep" Remus smiled.

"Hermione" Ron said.

"I'm sorry. It's just- He-" I said.

"She trusts me" Remus swayed back and forth.

I rolled my eyes and took Remus' arm.

"You are so strange, Remus" I said again.

"Of course I am" Remus smile.

"How long have you known?" Ron asked.

"Since Monday" Remus looked to his feet.

"Ah, your little argument" Harry smiled.

Remus then looked at him.

"Dad- I mean James told us" Harry said.

"So, how's everyone? James, Lily, Sirius, Peter?" Remus asked.

"Harry, you don't-" I started.

"It's alright. I have you guys" Harry smiled slightly. "My parents, are- Um- Dead..."

"You mean- James and Lily-" Remus said.

"Yep" Harry nodded.

"I'm so sorry" Remus frowned.

"Me too" Harry looked to his feet.

"How, or is that something I can't bring?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort" Harry muttered.

"No" Remus whimpered.

"I was one. He was after me" Harry looked to his feet.

"Sirius and Peter?" Remus looked away.

Harry looked at me and I nodded.

"Peter, he um- He put Sirius in Azkaban" I said.

"What?" Remus asked in shock.

"And your dear Wormtail told Voldemort where me and my parents were hiding. He betrayed them. He was their friend. I plan to kill him. But in my time. After you confronted him in our Third Year, he got away, and in our Fourth Year, brought back Voldemort" Harry said firmly.

"Sirius stayed in Azkaban?" Remus asked.

"No. He escaped and confronted Peter with you" I said.

"Come on. Enough with this sadness. Honeydukes awaits" Ron said trying to cheer us up, which did a little.

"Any type of food is always on your mind, Ron" I sighed and we walked to Honeydukes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But I need food in my stomach"Ron joked.

**Disclaimer**

**Hermione: Why is that so true for food being on his mind?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Who knows, Hermione.**

**Lily: We hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you tomorrow!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again, Bros.**

**Sirius: So, we have another chapter for you all again!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Right again, Padfoot. **

**Sirius: Marcy doesn't own my Godson!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Which is Harry Potter.**

**Sirius: Enjoy!**

**Remus' POV**

_Poor Harry. Lost his parents, including my best friends. Sirius get sent to Azkaban and Peter betrayed James and Lily. And most importantly, their girl I've been dating is from the Bloody future. Can my life get anymore complicated?_

"You okay, Remus?" Hermione tugged my arm lightly.

"Huh? Oh. Ya, I'm alright" I smiled slightly.

"Are you thinking about everyone?" She asked softly.

"That crazy lot are my best friends. My only friends that took me in for who I was. Of course you as well, but for them, it's been five years. I can't believe they haven't left me, yet. How can I not think of them?" I asked.

"You have Sirius again. You're happy now" Hermione told he.

"Maybe. I don't know yet since I'm not that bloke yet" I smiled softly.

"Trust me. You're happy" Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, I want you two know that you're the best" I looked down at her.

"You too" Hermione tighten her grip.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but if I don't say it now and you leave... I love you, Hermione" I looked to my feet.

She smiled and said "I love you too Remus."

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I hugged her tightly.

"Don't" She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't make me cry" She whimpered.

"I won't plan to" I smiled.

"Stop, Remus" She said.

"I promise. I won't make you cry, Hermione" I said.

"I love you, Remus" She whispered.

"I love you, too. We already said this" I took her by her shoulders.

"You two coming or what?" We heard Harry yell.

"Coming" Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go get some of my favorite chocolate" I smiled.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: It was short, but cute!**

**Sirius: Making me puke.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Then why'd you ask to be here?**

**Sirius: I don't know. I'm Sirius Black. I do crazy stuff.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya...**

**Sirius: Don't agree. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I want to agree. And we will see you tomorrow!**

**Sirius: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Really quick. I didn't post this and I accidentally deleted it so I have to do this again.**

**James: Please put me in a chapter with Lily-Flower.**

**Werewolf Marcy: No James. Stop it.**

**James: Please?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No!**

**James: Not even-**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**James: But-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron, slow down. You're gonna get sick eating all that candy at once" I told him.

"I'm sowy, 'Ermione. I 'eed 'andy" Ron said with his mouth full of candy.

"You are just disgusting, Ron" I looked away.

"It's Ron, Hermione. Let him be" Harry smiled.

"He's gonna puke" I said.

"He's not gonna puke, Hermione" Remus said.

"And it won't be my fault if he does" I smiled.

"So, Hermione. How's this time of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. Everyone I've meet is so wonderful and so nice" I said.

"Nicer then you think" Ron muttered as he swallowed his candy and glanced at Remus.

"What?" He asked with a smile and reached for my hand and pulled it away.

"Anyways, everyone is so nice and wonderful. Reminds me of everyone back home" I smiled and Remus was still tracing my hand.

"Please?" He whined.

"No, Remus" I rolled my eyes.

"Why not?"

I smiled at him and he continued to trace my hand.

"I've met Snape, Neville's Mum and Dad, a few Order members, and even Sirius' brother" I said.

"I heard my name" A voice said.

**Harry's POV**

**Werewolf Marcy: Finally! Harry gets a POV!**

We looked and saw _Sirius a_nd _Remus_.

_"Sirius_! _Professor Lupin_!" Hermione said at the sight of them and Remus stopped tracing Hermione's hand.

I noticed _Remus _winced.

"_I_ heard _my_ name" _Sirius _sang.

"Oh, Hermione was telling us whose shes met so far. One of them was _your _brother" I said.

"Whoa! _Moony_! It's Moony!" _Sirius_ said pulling _Remus' _sleeve.

"_I_ can see that, _Sirius_" _Remus _told _him._

"Wow. _You_ changed a lot!_ I_ shoulda kept pictures!" _Sirius _crossed his arms.

"So, _you_ must be- Um- me" Remus said awkwardly.

"Ya..." _Remus _scratched the back of _his _neck.

"Interesting..." Remus trailed off.

"Where's me? _I_ wanna see how _I_ changed" _Sirius _said happily.

"_Sirius_" _Remus _started.

"I'm just saying, _Moony_" _Sirius_ put_ his_ hands in_ his_ pockets. _"You're_ not gonna tell them _our_ names?"

"What? Oh yes. _We- Sirius _and _I_ have fake names_" Remus _said.

"Which are?" Ron asked.

"Shane Omen and John Lewis at your service" _Sirius _bowed.

"So, _you're_ Shane and R_emus' _John?" I asked with a smile.

"Good job, Godson!" _Sirius _ruffled my hair.

"What brings _you two _to our dear Honeydukes?" Ron asked.

"It's Honeydukes, Ron. Candy of course!" _Sirius _said happily.

"_You're_ ruddy strange, _Padfoot"_ I smirked.

"Now you know how _I_ feel, Harry" _Remus _smiled slightly.

"Hey, _I_ thought _you_ were _my_ best mate, Moony" _Sirius _frowned jokingly.

"Oh _I_ am. It's that _you're_ still mental" Remus said. "Even if it's been fourteen years."

**James: Hey! Padfoot may be stupid sometimes, but he's still a bloody hell of a best friend!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Touching, Prongs. Back to the story!**

"It's not _my _fault _Wormtail's_ a git! Well, the _other one_. Not this one..." _Sirius_ looked to _his_ feet.

_"He'll_ be a git soon, _Sirius._ Just _you_ wait" I sighed.

"_I_ waited twelve years" _Sirius _pouted.

"At least _you_ escaped" _Remus _patted _his_ back.

_"Me_ too. Honestly, _I'm_ pretty happy to become Animagi" _Sirius_ sighed. "Thanks for making _me,_ Moony."

"_I _didn't make you. It was _your _choice" _Remus_ said.

"Oh right. Thank you _me_" _Sirius _hugged _himself._

_Yep. Mental Godfather._

**Disclaimer**

**James: Okay, he's stupid-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Always?**

**James: 'Looks To His Feet' Yes.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You too, really.**

**James: Hey!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed!**

**James: I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Check back later.**

**James: Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**

**Lily: Hi.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We have another chapter for you Bros again!**

**Lily: We have to make this quick though...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Right, Lils. I don't own Harry Potter!  
**

**Lily: Enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

"So, where is _me?" Sirius_ asked.

"I don't know really" Remus shook his head.

"Hey, Moony!" James patted Remus' back as he, Sirius, and Peter came.

Before _Sirius _could say a thing, _Remus _covered _his_ mouth.

"_I _know, _I _know!" _He _told _him_.

"What do _we_ do?" _Sirius _asked through _Remus' _hand.

"I'm John. John Lewis" _Remus _said. "This is my friend Shane Omen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm James Potter, this is my best mate-" James smiled.

"Sirius Black" He smiled.

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew" Peter nodded.

_Sirius_ then started to try and break from _Remus' _grip, but failed.

"Shane calm down" _Remus _told _him._

"Is everyone out to kill me this week?" Peter looked at me and Remus.

"_I'm _sorry about _him._ _He_ likes to... Play" _Remus _said slowly. "Shane, apologize."

_Remus _removed his hand and Sirius crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Peter" He huffed.

"Me and Remus are going to get some Butterbeer. We'll see you later. Bye Shane, bye John" I waved at them and I pulled Remus out of Honeydukes.

**Remus' POV**

"How weird was it to meet _you?"_ Hermione took my arm.

"Very" I nodded and she giggled.

"Same for me when I met you and Sirius" She admitted.

"That's because I'm younger than _me. _If that makes any sense..." I trailed off.

"It does" Hermione smiled.

"I'm younger then that _me._ You're used to seeing that version of me" I told her.

"You're losing me now, Remus" She joked.

"Not yet" I muttered under my breath.

"Will you stop it with that?" She looked at me.

"Hermione, you know I will lose you one day. That'll be soon" I said.

"Don't say that!" She told me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to" I said weakly. "I don't want to lose you."

She shook her head and said "I don't want to lose you either."

She then took a step towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I promise, I won't forget you" I whispered.

"I won't either" She whimpered.

_**Sirius'**_** POV**

_"We_ best be back to _our_ pub. It was nice meeting you three" _Moony_ said and _he_ pulled _me_ out of Honeydukes.

"What happened to not killing Peter?" _He_ asked _me._

"_I'm _sorry, but that arse sent _me_ to Azkaban!" _I_ defended _myself._

_"You_ could've told yourself" _Moony _said.

"How come _you_ get to know?" _I_ asked.

"Because Hermione told me" _Moony _responded.

"Isn't that you two?" _I_ pointed to the hugging two figures.

"I promise, I won't forget you" _I_ heard Remus say.

"I won't either" Hermione whimpered.

_Moony _looked and looked to _his_ feet quickly.

"Ya, that's us" _He_ said.

"You two are so happy" _I_ sighed.

"We _were_" _Moony _corrected _me._

"She still likes you" _I_ said.

"Not until she forgets" He sighed.

"What do _you_ mean?" _I _questioned _him._

"_I'm_ making Hermione, Harry, and Ron drink a potion that _Severus _made for _me _before _we_ left. It'll make them forget they were ever here" _Moony _informed _me._

"But she just said she wouldn't forget you" _I_ told _him_.

"Not anymore" _Moony _shook _his_ head.

"So much for 'I won't forget you'" _I_ muttered and _we_ walked back to the pub.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I hope you Bros enjoyed!  
**

**Lily: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Just saying the basic stuff, Lils?**

**Lily: Yep.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay...**

**Lily: Bye.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Leave a Review if you enjoyed!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros! I'm sorry, but this is the only chapter for today.**

**Sirius: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya... So, enjoy.**

**Sirius: What Marcy said.**

**James' POV**

"We're back" Hermione sang as she and Moony came into the Common Room.

"Finally" Padfoot smirked.

"Been gone for like years" I joked.

"Decades, really" Padfoot added.

"We're sorry" Moony smiled.

"We had Butterbeer" Hermione said. "And took a walk."

"A year walk?" I asked.

"It was an hour walk" Hermione pouted.

"The years almost over" Wormtail reminded us.

"Oh ya. Next year's Sixth Year" Padfoot said. "Will you three be coming next year?"

"Um- We're not sure" Hermione looked to Harry and Ron.

"You'll find out next year" Ron shrugged.

"We hope you come back. You lot of really something" I smiled.

"Something more for Moony and Granger" Padfoot laid back.

"He'll be writing to you all summer" I put my hands behind my head.

I looks to Moony and saw he had his head down.

_Wonder what's wrong with the bloke..._

"What's wrong, Moony? Got your head down?" I teased.

"Nothing..." He looked away.

"You sure, Mate?" Padfoot asked.

"Ya. I'm sure" He nodded.

After that, a few moments of silence approached.

_I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_

"So, what do we have planned for this lovely afternoon?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Um- Don't you have that Quidditch Match later?" Harry asked.

_WHAT DID HE SAY!?_

"Wait what!? Oh Great Godric Gryffindor! I need to get the team ready. Thanks, Harry!" I said and I ran out.

**Hermione's POV**

"Weren't you supposed to remind him, Sirius?" I asked.

"Oh ya. Tell him NEVER to trust me with reminding him stuff" I smiled.

"He'll forget" Remus said.

"Then you just remind him when stuff is about to happen" Sirius said.

"I will" Remus smirked.

"Good, Moony" Sirius nodded.

"Ruddy mental" Remus whispered to me.

"Even after fourteen years" I said like _Remus _said.

"Don't say what _I _say" He joked.

"I say whatever I can say" I smirked.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOORRRRYYYYY! Just to let you know, I can't update until next week. I'm going on my trip. I won't have any internet, so... I can't update. I'm really sorry you all can't have this chapter for one week!**

**Sirius: Aw. No more chapters until next week?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes, I'm really sorry.**

**Sirius: Bloody hell. Okay. We'll see you tomo- I mean next week.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Or when I get back... I don't know when I'm getting back... It _MIGHT_ be two weeks... I'm not sure. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Sirius: See you very soon!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Wotcher Bros! I missed you all SOOOO MUCH! Just to let you know that I will be posting only one chapter today because I just got back from my trip and I'm all tried out, meaning I'll be collapsing in my bed after this.**

**Sirius: Speaking of beds... 'Waves Wand And Summons A Bed' **

**Werewolf Marcy: Padfoot...**

**Sirius: Yay! 'Jumps On Bed'**

**Werewolf Marcy: What did I do to deserve this!?**

**Sirius: I- 'Jumps' Don't- 'Jumps' Know! 'Jumps'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Just do the Disclaimer...**

**Sirius: Werewolf- 'Jumps' Marcy- 'Jumps' Does- 'Jumps' Not- 'Jumps' Own- 'Jumps' Harry- 'Jumps' Potter! 'Jumps'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy. Sirius! Stop Jumping!**

**Sirius: NO! 'Jumps' NO! 'Jumps' NO! 'Jumps' NO! 'Jumps' NO!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Just enjoy the chapter...**

**James' POV**

"Took the pair of you long enough!" I said as Moony and Hermione came into the Common Room.

"What were you two doing? Snogging all day?" Padfoot asked.

We all laughed as Hermione turned bright pink and Moony had a smirk on his face.

"Proud Moony?" I smirked like he did.

"I dunno" Moony shrugged.

"Point Moony" Padfoot smiled happily putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Point?" Harry questioned.

"All the points Moony's gotten with Granger. So far he's gotten- How many Wormtail?" I looked at him.

"Normally, we'd be asking Moony, but he wouldn't count" Padfoot frowned jokingly.

"He has about thirty-seven" Wormtail said.

"And that's only a week!" Padfoot and I said together.

"Guess your irresistible, Moony" I joked.

"I guess" Moony put his arm around Hermione.

"Wormtail!" I almost yelled.

"Thirty eight!" He almost yelled as well adding another point.

"Now thirty-eight" Padfoot smiled as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"We're still counting" I added smiling as well.

"Of course you are" Hermione sighed.

"Why wouldn't we?" Padfoot and I asked.

"Hi" Lily said coming into the Common Room with Marlene and Emmeline.

"Lily!" I said happily. "Can I ask you something? IT's really really REALLY important."

"Yes, James. What is possibly so important that you must ask me?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked with a smile.

"That's a shocker" Emmeline rolled her eyes.

"James, as I said a thousand times for five years straight, the answer is still a _NO_" She said with a smile.

"Lily, come on. You and I both know that you'll fall for me" I smirked.

"Unfortunately James, I don't know that. And I know I never will" Lily smiled and headed up to her Dorm.

"Nice try, James" Marlene smirked and followed Lily with Emmeline.

"That was not shocking at all" Hermione said with a smile.

"Give it up, Prongs. It's never gonna happen" Padfoot patted my back.

"Prongs has been trying to get Lily for five years, meaning ever since First Year, it's his dream for her to be his girlfriend" Moony smiled.

"First of all, it's only been four years, eleven months, three days, seven minutes, and" I checked my watch. "Three seconds. Four seconds. Five seconds, Six seconds. S-"

"We get it James" Ron huffed.

"I'm just saying. Second of all, it's not a dream, it's a mission" I looked to Moony.

"A mission that won't happen" Padfoot smirked.

"You two just wait and see. Lily will be mine" I smiled to myself.

"Ya... Like that's gonna happen" Padfoot said. "Good luck with that."

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: 'Still Jumping'**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, ya that's it for today!**

**Sirius: 'Jumps' We'll- 'Jumps' See- 'Jumps' You- 'Jumps' Tomorrow! 'Jumps'**

**Werewolf Marcy: What my jumping Padfoot said.**

**Sirius: Ya! 'Jumps' I'm- 'Jumps' Jumping- 'Jumps' And- 'Jumps' I'm- 'Jumps' Padfoot! 'Jumps'**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll see you tomorrow. If you need me, I'll be collapsing on my bed!**

**Sirius: 'Yells' Jumps' Please- 'Jumps' Review! 'Jumps' I'm- 'Jumps' Jumping! 'Jumps'**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros!**

**Remus: We have yet again another chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay!**

**Remus: We'll just get this over with.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay. I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Remus: Enjoy.**

**Remus's POV**

_I need to stop thinking of Hermione leaving. It's practically killing me!_

"Wait, James shouldn't you be at the Pitch getting ready for the match?" I asked.

"Wait what!?" James sat up immediately.

"You have a Quidditch Match today" Hermione said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?! I have to go find the team. I'll see you all there!" James said before running out.

I then looked to Sirius.

"Sirius, you were supposed to tell him" I said.

"I told you, don't trust me with reminding him stuff" Sirius smirked and followed James.

"So, what positions does James play?" Harry asked.

"Seeker. Sirius is on the team, too. Plays Beater, I reckon he likes hitting stuff" I smirked.

"We should go to the Pitch now" Hermione stood up.

"Ya, we should" I agreed.

"Lily!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on! We have to get to the Quidditch Match!" Hermione said.

"Why do we need to go? It'll be more annoying with James even playing" Lily whined.

"If your lucky, he might get hit my a Bludger" I sang.

"Let's go!" Lily ran down the steps of the Girls' Dorm and dragged Hermione out with her.

"Not my Girlfriend!" I joked following them.

"Hey, Remus" Ron put his elbow on my shoulder.

"We'd like to talk to you" Harry said.

"Move it, Peter" Ron said.

"Alright" Peter said and went ahead with the girls.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"You see, Hermione is our sister" Harry started.

"And we love her very much" Ron continued.

"We'd hat to see her hurt" Harry said.

"So if you hurt her-" Ron said.

"We'll hurt you" Harry said darkly.

"Or the future you" Ron added.

"Whichever one will do" Harry and Ron said together.

"I'll keep that in mind..." I said hesitantly.

"We're not joking" Harry shook his head.

"If you make her cry" Ron said.

"Or do anything hurtful or dangerous to her" Harry added.

"We swear to Merlin" Ron said.

"That we'll kill you" Harry said.

"Got it?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Got it" I nodded with a gulp.

"Good" Ron said.

"Now move it!" Harry pushed me towards Hermione and Lily.

**Disclaimer**

**Remus: Uh...**

**Werewolf Marcy: They can be protective at times.**

**Remus: I can see that.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't be scared, Moony! No ones gonna kill you or hurt you!**

**Remus: Um- I hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Me too!**

**Remus: I'll see you tomorrow...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Please PLEASE Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: This has to be really really REALLY quick, Bros! And I mean really quick. **

**James: Take a deep breath, Marcy. Don't waste your breath.**

**Lily: Let it out.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Surprisingly, Lily and James made up.**

**Lily: Yes, we did.**

**James: 'Puts Arm Around Lily's Waist' All that's left is for us to get married!**

**Lily: 'Flicks James On The Forehead'**

**James: Ow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Lovely, now I don't own Harry Potter as you all know.**

**James: Our son!**

**Lily: Please tell me you were kidding when you said I'd marry him.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry, Lils. Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Where are the boys?" I asked Peter.

"Talking back there. Dunno what about" Peter said.

_Really, what happened to Peter? He's so sweet in this time..._

"Are you really coming just because you want James to be hit in the head by a Bludger?" I asked Lily.

"Yes. It's my dream" Lily smiled.

"What did we miss?" Remus asked putting his arm around me.

"Nothing much. Lily was saying how it's her dream for James to get hit in the head by a Bludger" I smiled.

"You've been dreaming that ever since he got on the team. Same for Sirius" Remus smirked. "But it was mostly James."

"Yes, do you get annoyed by someone everyday that asks you out every time?" Lily asked.

"No..." Remus shook his head.

"Then you don't know how I feel" Lily said.

"What were you three talking about?" I whispered to Remus.

"Harry and Ron were rambling about if I hurt you then they'll hurt me" Remus smiled.

I smiled at their protectiveness.

"So like them. They were like that when some guy asked me to a Yule Ball" I said.

"Can I kill him? Seeing you two broke up, he must have done something" Remus joked.

"He goes to another school, Remus, don't worry" I pushed him playfully. "He did nothing."

"If he did something, then I'm writing a note to my _future self_ to kill him for me" Remus said.

"So protective. I can handle myself" I said.

"I know, but feelings can hurt someone a lot. I know, I went through it or I am going through it" Remus said.

"Just don't think about it. Think about what's happening now" I smiled softly.

"What's happening now is that we're going to a Quidditch two of my best friends are playing" Remus smirked.

"Focus on that" I said.

"I can't. You're going to be there" Remus said wolfishly.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"It's true. You'll be distracting me the whole match. Or the whole time you'll be here" Remus said

I rolled my eyes and we arrived at the Pitch.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll have to end it there!**

**James: No! It was getting to the good part!**

**Lily: Yes! It's done.**

**James: Lily-Flower, you would cry if I was injured...**

**Lily: No I wouldn't.**

**James: Yes you would.**

**Lily: No.**

**James: Yes.**

**Lily: No.**

**James: Yes.**

**Lily: No!**

**James: Yes!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enough already!**

**James: We hoped you enjoyed!**

**Lily: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**James, Lily, and Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros! Remus is running a little later so I have to s-**

**Remus: Sorry I'm late! Sirius wouldn't stop talking about how his Mum burned him off the tree.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Moony! 'Tackles Remus'**

**Remus: 'Smirks' Someone missed me.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Still On Top Of Remus' You have no idea, Moony.**

**Remus: Lonely?**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Gets Off' Very. I don't like being lonely!**

**Remus: 'Pats Werewolf Marcy's head' I know you don't...**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry!**

**Remus: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Hermione's POV**

"James! James wake up! James!" I slapped his face lightly to wake him up.

"You arse! I can't believe you fell off your bloody broom!" Sirius exclaimed.

"James! James Potter wake up this instant!" I said.

"Huh?" James opened his eyes.

"James" I smiled.

"What happened? Why are we in the Hospital Wing?" James questioned sitting up.

"You fell off your bloody broom that's what!" Sirius said.

"Wait- Did we lose?" James asked with fear.

"No. We won. After you caught the Golden Snitch, one of the Slytherin Beaters hit you with a Bludger in the stomach" Remus explained.

"Why the hell would they do that?" James asked.

"No one knows. It was the end of the match and McGonagall was furious" Lily said.

"Were you worried about me, Lily?" James smiled at her.

"Not in the slightest way, James" Lily patted his cheek and stood straight.

As James tried to get up, he felt a sudden pain.

"Fuck" He laid back down.

"The bloody Bludger hit you pretty hard" Ron sighed.

"I can tell" James said smiling weakly.

"You should get some rest" Remus suggested.

"No way, Moony. I don't care if I'm injured. I'm getting up-" James said getting up, trying to fight the pain. "No matter what."

"James you need to rest" I said softly.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but your patient is checking out" James said standing up.

"Mister Potter-" She started.

"No, no. I'm in full health and I feel much better. Thank you, but I'm done" James said and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

I looked at the other worried faces, and we followed James.

"James, you're an idiot" Lily scolded him.

"I'm not staying there, Lily. No matter how injured I am" James said.

"D- James, you should stay" Harry said, trying not to slip the work 'Dad'.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm not staying. Even though you're my cousin, I'm not staying" James patted Harry's back and continued walking.

"Ya, cousin" Remus smiled.

"Remus" I hit his chest softly.

"I'm just saying, Hermione" Remus shrugged.

"I can just rest in the Common Room and in our Dorm, which ever works" James said.

"You don't have any medicine there" Ron said.

"I don't need medicine. I'm James Potter who is Prongs for Merlin's sake" James smiled.

"Prongs-" Sirius started.

"Can't make me stay, Padfoot. Not a chance" James entered the Common Room.

"But you really need-" Lily said.

"Really, Lily. I'm fine. I don't need any bloody medicine or care alike. I just need to be free from all that and I'll be better before you know it" James said as he jumped on the couch.

"Take it easy, James" Remus told him.

"I'm a Marauder and I shall not take it easy even if my fellow Marauders or Marauders' friends tell me too" James declared.

"Just give it up, guys. He's not gonna budge" Sirius sighed.

"Nope" James shook his head.

"You are strange in so many ways, James Potter" Lily said.

"Yes I am, Lily Evans" James nodded with a smile.

**Disclaimer**

**Remus: I guess we're done.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sadly this will be the only chapter of the day. Sorry!**

**Remus: We'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Waves Her Hand And Remus' Hand' Bye! Say 'bye' Moony!**

**Remus: 'Smiles' Bye, Moony. Please Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Hermione: Marcy and I have yet another chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay! So, we'll have to get this over with.**

**Hermione: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Remus' POV**

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked as Sirius and I came back from our Dorm, checking on James.

"He's doing just fine" I sat next to her.

"I still can't believe he fell off his broom" Sirius crossed his arms.

"It wasn't his fault. He didn't see the Bludger" Lily said softly.

"Sticking up for him, Evans?" Sirius smirked.

"Shut it, Black. I'm just saying what I saw" Lily glared at him.

"Sure" Sirius said leaning back.

Lily rolled her eyes and hit Sirius in the arm.

"Ow. No need to get so bloody violent, Evans" Sirius rubbed his arm.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" I asked.

"They went to go visit Shane and John" Hermione motioned to me.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"We met them at Honeydukes once" I said.

"Oh. Are they nice?" Lily questioned.

"Ya. But Shane almost killed Peter" Sirius said.

_Ya. You'll feel the same in the future..._

"Why?" Lily asked shocked.

"I dunno" Sirius shrugged.

_Wait, didn't he shove you in Azkaban? -Yes he did- There's your reason._

"That's weird. Didn't Harry almost kill him?" Lily asked unsure.

"Yep. Dunno why he tried to kill him, either" Sirius said.

_He betrayed his parents... Which is also one of why you got shoved into Azkaban._

"Moony? Moony?" Sirius nudged my arm.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"I asked you if you've got anything intelligent to say" Sirius said.

"Really?" I glared at him.

"What?" Sirius shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Library, Hermione?" I asked.

"Let's go" She smiled as she stood up.

"Dorm, Lily? I'm going" Lily said to herself and headed up.

"Why doesn't anyone want to be with me?" Sirius pouted.

"Go and try to annoy your brother" I nodded with a force smile.

"See you later!" Sirius jumped off the couch and out the Common Room.

"Don't ask" I told Hermione as she giggled.

"Come on" She smiled and took my arm.

**Harry's POV**

"We're what?!" Ron and I stood as _Remus _told Ron and I that we will be drinking a potion.

"Please don't tell Hermione" _Remus _pleaded.

"_Remus, _we're NOT doing that" Remus declared.

"You have to. _We _could mess up the time line"_ Remus_ said.

"We are not doing it, _Remus_! Tell _him_, _Sirius_" I said.

"_I _know you don't want to forget, but you have to" _Sirius _frowned.

"Bloody hell" Ron groaned.

"_We're_ sorry" _Remus _bowed _his_ head.

"No, we're sorry that Hermione has to forget the only person that loved her" I snapped at _Remus_ and I dragged Ron out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry! Ron!" _Sirius _called for us.

"That was a bit harsh, Mate" Ron said.

"I don't care. _Remus _is only doing this to make us forget **_and_** for Hermione nit remember she ever fell in love with him" I crossed my arms.

"I'm mad too" Ron agreed. "I've never seen her this happy then the time we saved her from the Mountain Troll in First Year."

"This is different Ron" I said. "You and I both care about Hermione's happiness even though we annoy her sometimes."

"And she's happy with Remus" Ron ended.

"Exactly. We have to tell her" I said.

"I don't want to say this, but we can't" Ron stopped walking.

"And why not?" I looked at him.

"She'll be angrier then she already is for leaving Remus. We can't do that to her" Ron said.

"Ugh. You're right" I sighed.

"I want to tell her, but you know we can't" Ron said.

"When did you become Dumbledore" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. Give me a spider and I'll be Ron again" Ron joked.

"Alright" I smiled. "_Accio Spider_."

A spider then flew into my hands.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" Ron shirked as he ran away.

"It's just a bloody spider, Ron!" I yelled at him running after him.

**Disclaimer**

**Hermione: Poor Ron.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Who cares?**

**Hermione: I- No one...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Exactly. I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Hermione: I'll see you later!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Wotcher, Bros!**

**James: We have another chapter for you!**

**Lily: So, W-**

**Harry: 'Pops out of nowhere' Marcy?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Harry! 'Hugs Him Tightly'**

**Harry: Where am I? Shouldn't I be n Fremione?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Harry, meet your parents! Parents meet Harry!**

**James: I told you Lily-Flower! We do have a kid!**

**Lily: Marcy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I didn't know he was coming!**

**Harry: Wait- So these are my-?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep.**

**Harry: 'Hugs Werewolf Marcy Tightly' Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**Werewolf Marcy: You're welcome! You're welcome! You're welcome! **

**James: Wow, you do look like me.**

**Harry: More than you know it, Dad.**

**James: Did you hear that, Lil-Flower? ****_Our _****Son called me "Dad"**

**Lily: I know, James. It's nice to finally meet you, Harry.**

**Harry: Nice to meet you, Mum.**

**James: Lily-Flower-**

**Lily: I know, James!**

**Harry: So, Marcy doesn't own me.**

**Werewolf Marcy: And enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"You're joking!" I laughed as Remus told me the story of how Sirius thought his hand was gone.

"I'm not! He really did think that" Remus smiled.

"He's such an idiot" I joked leaning on Remus' shoulder.

"Tell me about it, but I've got to admit he is a good friend" Remus placed his arm around me.

"Will you two please keep it down?" Madam Pince asked.

"Sorry, Madam Pince" I smiled and I went back to my book.

"So, what are we reading today" Remus asked glancing at my book.

"I'm reading Alice in Wonderland" I said.

"Alice in Wonderland? Isn't that a Muggle book?" Remus questioned.

"Ya. It's very interesting. Ever heard of the Mad Hatter?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Mad James Potter?" Remus smirked.

"Not that I've heard of" I smiled.

"Then there's your answer" Remus joked.

"It's a fascinating book. A girl named Alice falls into a rabbit hole and enters wonderland with all these interesting creatures, people, and such" I explained.

"How mad is that Mad Hatter?" Remus questioned.

"Very" I smiled.

"So, what's he mad about?" Remus asked.

"He's not mad like angry mad. He's mad like loony" I informed him.

"Oh..." Remus nodded his head.

"Ya. Normally about tea" I said.

"Is he British?" Remus asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure" I shrugged.

"That's a first" Remus joked.

"Shut up" I hit his arm lightly.

"Hermione, don't give me that look" Remus pouted.

"Can't do anything about it?" I raised my eyebrow.

Remus smiled and perked me on the lips.

"I take it back. You can do something about it" I smiled.

"Yep, I'm quite the charmer" Remus chuckled.

"Don't sit there looking cute. Kiss me" I challenged.

"With pleasure" Remus smiled and leaned in.

Before he reached my lips, my hands went up his neck and I pulled his lips to mine.

**Ron's POV**

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Probably check on how Hermione's doing" Harry shrugged.

"Harry, she's with her boyfriend. What else would she be doing?" I joked.

"Reading in the Library" Harry entered the Library.

"Her usual table?" I asked.

"Where else?" Harry smirked.

As we walked over to Hermione's table, we found her snogging Remus.

"Harry! It burns!" I fell to my knees.

"I know!" He fell to his knees as well.

"Oh shove off" We heard Hermione say.

"Hermione, it's the Library. You shouldn't be snogging in the Library" I said.

"Why are you two here?" Hermione glared.

"We interrupt one snogging session and you get all mad. Shesh, Hermione. We're your brothers" Harry said.

"To answer your question, we were going to check on you reading, but turns out you were snogging your boyfriend" I smiled.

"Can you leave so I can snog my boyfriend more?" Hermione joked.

"Alright alright. Don't swallow each other!" I said and walked away with Harry.

**Remus' POV**

"Now, where were we?" Hermione asked.

"I believe we were here" I said pulling her closer and snogging her once again.

She deepens the kiss and I slowly push her down to lean on her back. She gripped my hair and I placed my hand on her back pulling her closer.

"Moony! Moony!" Sirius ran in.

"Ugh" I moaned.

I got off Hermione and glared at Sirius.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"McGonagall is after me!" Sirius said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I placed a dungbomb in her office!" Sirius said.

"Why?" I whined.

"I dunno! I'm Sirius!" Sirius said.

"Did I forget to ask f you ever heard of the mad Sirius Black?" I asked looking at Hermione.

"Just wear James' Cloak of Invisibility" Hermione said.

"Great idea! Thank you!" Sirius ran out.

"I hope we don't have anymore disturbances" I sighed.

"Me too" Hermione's hands went up to my neck.

"Hey, guys. Can you help me with my Potions assignment?" Peter asked coming in.

"Why Peter?" I whined.

"Sorry, am I intruding?" Peter asked.

"No, it's fine. What's the assignment Peter?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's a Polyjuice Potion" Peter said.

**Disclaimer**

**Harry: Can I kill him?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No.**

**Harry: Can I kill him?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No.**

**Harry: Can I kill him?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No.**

**Harry: Please?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No!**

**James: Are we missing something?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No. Harry, shut it!**

**Harry: I'm sorry, but do you know what he's done?!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Of course I do!**

**Lily: Um- So we hope you enjoyed?**

**James: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Harry: Bye.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**

**Harry: 'Whispers To Werewolf Marcy' Make me more chapters with my parents.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Whispers To Harry' Okay.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Happy Saturday, Bros!**

**Sirius: Hurray! The weekends!**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, as usual, I'm not posting any chapters tomorrow if you have forgotten.**

**Sirius: Boo!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh shut it, Padfoot everyone needs a break.**

**Sirius: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Remus' POV**

"So, that's it?" Peter asked after Hermione and I finished helping him with his Potions Assignment.

"Yes" I groaned. "Now can you leave?"

"Okay. You should come with me. It's almost Supper" Peter said and he left.

"Ugh" I leaned back in my chair.

"It's alright. Come on" Hermione kissed my cheek and stood up.

_This is what I get for being a Marauder. I don't get anytime alone with the girl I like... Bugger..._

"You coming?" Hermione asked looking back at me.

"Yep" I sighed and followed her.

"Next time we can have all the time we want, okay?" Hermione whispered in my ear.

"Okay" I smiled kissing her cheek.

"Good" She took my arm and dragged me to the Great Hall.

"How was the snogging?" Ron teased as Hermione and I sat down.

"Let's see, we had three interruptions. One from you and Harry" Hermione said.

"One from Sirius" I said.

"And one from Peter" Hermione ended.

"I'm sorry, but I needed help with it. It's due tomorrow!" Peter defended himself.

"And I couldn't bother Prongs" Sirius said.

"You bothered me asking for the Cloak" James looked at him.

"Oh..." Sirius scratched the back of his neck. "Right..."

"And you already know why we bothered you two" Harry said with his elbows on the table.

"Of course we do" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Hermione, but we were only checking on you" Ron smiled.

"Couldn't you have bothered us yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"Or last week?" I questioned.

"Or never?" We both asked.

"Blimey, harsh" Ron smirked.

I rolled my eyes and Supper was on my plate.

"FOOD!" Sirius yelled happily.

"Sirius" I shook my head.

"I'm hungry. Can't control my appetite" Sirius said.

"How was everyone's day?" Lily asked sitting next to Hermione and Harry.

"Brilliant" We all responded.

"But some of us had a rough evening" Ron smiled.

"It wasn't rough" Hermione said.

"What happened this time?" Lily sighed.

"Remus and Hermione were snogging, but Ron, Sirius, Peter, and I interrupted them" Harry smirked.

"Guys, that was a bit rude" Lily said.

"We didn't do it on purpose" Sirius said.

"And that's coming out of you?" Lily smiled.

"I was being hinted my McGonagall, Wormtail needed help with his Potions Essay, and Ron and Harry were just checking on how Hermione was doing, but she and Moony were snogging so they didn't know!" Sirius explained quickly getting a deep breath afterwards.

Lily cleared her throat and said "You should have never gotten Professor McGonagall mad, you should have done your essay before, and you two- I have nothing for you."

"Thank, Lily" Hermione said.

"Anything for my best friend" Lily sang.

"How about for your boyfriend?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Not your boyfriend" Lily said.

_Not yet... I have Harry for proof._

"Maybe, but you just wait, Lily" James said.

"Sure, James. Sure" Lily said sarcastically.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll have to end it there, Bros. I'll have two more later so yay for that.**

**Sirius: Yay!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Why are you saying yay?**

**Sirius: You said so yay for that and I yayed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's great, Sirius. I'll see you later.**

**Sirius: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't forget to Please Review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer**

**Harry: Hello!**

**Lily: Harry's a bit excited today.**

**Harry: That's right, Mum!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Calm down, Chosen One...**

**Harry: Sorry.**

**Lily: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya. Enjoy.**

**Harry: ENJOY!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Jabs Wand' Silencio!**

**Harry: Mhh! Mmhhmm! Macy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry Harry!**

**Hermione's POV**

"That was so good!" Sirius said as we walked back to the Common Room.

"You say that every time, Sirius" I sighed.

"Which means the House Elves are doing an A-Okay Job!" Sirius smiled.

"I still don't think it's okay from them to be treated like they don't matter" I whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Get over it, Hermione! No one else cares!" Ron said.

I glared at him and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Ron asked rubbing his forehead.

"You are such an arse, Ron Weasley" I said.

"Well, Hermione! Look around! You're the only one that cares!" Ron said.

"Cares about what?" Remus questioned.

"Hermione's going on about AGAIN that House Elves need to be treated equally" Ron said.

"My brother Regulus like House Elves, he's friends with my family House Elf, Kreacher. Quite rude he is" Sirius said.

"Which one? Your brother or Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Both" Sirius smiled.

"Anyways, she started a little club" Harry said.

"Ya. _Little_" Ron smirked.

"Ron!" I smacked his head.

"Stop hitting me!" He said.

"Who's the members?" Lily asked.

"Our friend Neville, us, and a House Elf named Dobby" Harry said.

"Four plus an Elf?" James asked.

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"What's it called?" Peter asked.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare" I said without thinking.

"Society of the Abduction of Regulus Black" Sirius smiled.

"Sirius!" I protested.

"What?" He shrugged.

"S. P. E. W.?" Remus asked.

"Or as I like to call it spew" Ron muttered.

I glared at him again and looked away.

"Just give up on it, Hermione. The House Elves are happy at what they're doing" Harry insisted.

I let out a huff and walked to the Common Room.

**Remus' POV**

"Oh no" Lily sighed.

"Come on. We better go after her" I said and Lily and I went after her.

As we entered the Common Room, we found Hermione sitting on the couch staring at the fire.

"Hermione?" Lily asked unsure.

"Hi" She said softly.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Ya. They tell me the same thing every time. I'm used to it" Hermione said.

"Then why is it different this time?" Lily asked touching Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't know, really. I've never acted like this, but when they first told me it" Hermione shrugged.

"Everything's okay. Lily and I are here for you and like you said, Ron and Harry are your brothers" I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, guys" Hermione leaned on my shoulder.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Flicks Wand' Sorry Harry.**

**Harry: Could have told me to shut up.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm sorry!**

**Harry: Alright...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay! 'Hugs Harry'**

**Lily: So, we all hope you enjoyed.**

**Harry: 'Still Being Hugged' See you later!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Bye!**

**Lily: Oh! And Please Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Finally! The last chapter!**

**Remus: Yes, you've worked all afternoon for this.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya. Tell 'em, Moony!**

**Remus: 'Smile And Sighs' She worked all afternoon.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thank you, Moony. Now, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Remus: Never will.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Why, Moony? 'Sobs Into Remus' Shoulder'**

**Remus: 'Pats Werewolf Marcy's Head' I know. I know. Enjoy.**

**James' POV**

As the next day came by, everything went back to normal.

Hermione and Ron argued, Harry and Ron try to get Hermione into going into going to see Shane and John with them, Hermione snogs Moony, Moony snogs Hermione, Wormtail acts like quiet Wormtail, Padfoot eats, Padfoot yells at his brother, we pull pranks, I ask out Lily, Lily says no, we all hang out. The usual.

"So, what shall we do today?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Leave Moony and Granger to snog each other senseless" Padfoot smirked.

"I like that idea" Moony joked.

"As do I" Hermione smiled.

"If you do, kill me" I said.

"With pleasure" Lily crossed her arms.

"Lily, we're friends, in the future boyfriend and girlfriend, cut me some slack" I said.

"We will and I repeat NEVER date, James Potter" Lily said.

"Sure Lily" I smirked.

"James, we're not dating" Lily shook her head.

"Quit snogging!" Padfoot yelled at Moony and Hermione.

Lily and I were so busy arguing, we didn't notice the pair snogging until Padfoot looked over to them.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled.

"Huh?" Moony pulled back.

"Stop snogging" I said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"While you two were off in snogging land, Lily and James were arguing" Ron said.

"Not suprising" Moony said before Hermione went and snoggged him again.

"Not again" Sirius whined.

"You should have thought about that when you were interrupting us" We heard Moony say.

"Moony, I know you love your girlfriend and all, but if you don't stop snogging in front of us we best jinx you and her" I said.

"If you touch her I'll kill you" Moony said darkly.

"He's scaring me, Prongs" Padfoot pulled my sleeve.

"I know" I agreed.

"We'll just leave you two to snog" I started.

"And we'll go to the Courtyard" Harry ended.

"Have fun" Padfoot said and we ran to the Common Room with Lily going to her Dorm.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry that was short. **

**Remus: We'll see you on Monday, then. **

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Waves Remus' Hand' Bye. **

**Remus: Please Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup, Bros! Sorry, only one chapter. I don't have anytime!**

**Remus: Aw, You must be sad.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're so right, Moony.**

**Remus: Be honest, aren't I always?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes, yes you are.**

**Remus: So, my dear Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy.**

**Remus' POV**

"Told you that would work" I smirked at Hermione as everyone left.

"Yes you did" Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Think we could do a bit more snogging?" I asked with a wolfish smile.

"Maybe we can" Hermione said. "But-"

"But?" I asked with a smile.

"We should really get to studying" Hermione sighed.

"Why?" I whined, for the first time not wanting to work.

"Because, we have the to, Remus" Hermione said unwrapping her arms and getting out a book.

"Hermione" I whined again.

"Remus, we're studying" Hermione laughed.

"At least one kiss?" I pouted.

She rolled her eyes and perked me on the cheek.

"That wasn't a kiss" I said letting my head fall back.

"Yes it was, now let's get to work" Said Hermione opening up her book.

"Fine" I said reaching down for a book.

**Harry's POV**

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Anything, besides interrupting Hermione and Moony snogging" James smirked.

"Don't want to see that picture" I sighed.

"No one does, Mate" Sirius smiled.

"What should we do, then?" I asked.

"Hey, Snivellus!" James called out.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape groaned.

"Wow, he looks like he does now" Ron whispered.

"With greasier hair" I muttered.

"Has Evans forgiven you, yet?" James questioned.

"N- No-! Why?" Snape asked hesitantly.

"Why, she forgave me. I told you I was better then you" James smiled.

"Wh- What?" Snape asked with disbelief. "But- How- How can she-?"

"She knows I'm stupid, but she knows I'm a good person" James said with a wide grin.

"Oh shut it, Potter"Snape rolled his eyes. "And you are stupid."

As he finished his sentence, he left with his greasy hair following him.

"Quite annoying he is" Sirius sighed.

"We can tell" Ron and I said together.

"Really, I'm bored. What do we do?" Ron asked bored then ever.

"Who knows what to do?" A voice asked.

We turned and found Mum. Or, Lily I guess...

"Hi, Lily" James smiled.

"Hello. Anyways, you could just go and fly your brooms" Lily suggested.

"I like that idea!" I mimicked Hermione.

"I double that" James said.

"Let's go!" Ron hit my arm lightly and we raced off to the Quidditch Pitch.

**Disclaimer**

**Remus: We're done?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep.**

**Remus: Cool. We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy. Sorry. It's really late so I have to work on my other story once.**

**Remus: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup, Bros! Sorry I didn't post another chapter yesterday. I didn't have anytime left and it was like eleven P.M.**

**Remus: Where the hell were you?**

**Werewolf Marcy: My friend's house, Moony. Now do the Disclaimer!**

**Remus: Alright, Marcy. Don't need to get bossy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Shakes Remus' Arm' Moony...**

**Remus: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**James' POV**

"This'll be fun" I smiled as I flew to the sky.

"Race, Potter?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Race, Potter" I nodded and Harry and I raced around the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm so winning!" I called out.

"You wish!" Harry smiled.

"Oh no, not wish. I will" I said still keeping my eyes ahead.

As Harry and I continued to race, we stopped suddenly as we heard Ron shriek.

"Ron! What's wrong?!" Harry asked as we flew down.

"There- There's-" Ron said pointing to the tip of his broom.

"What?!" We all asked.

"What's happening?" Wormtail ran to us.

"Ron's going on about something" Padfoot said.

"What happened, Ron?" Harry yelled.

"I accidentally flew into a spider web and now there's a spider on my broom!" Ron yelled back in fear.

"Come off it, Ron it's just a spider!" I called at it him.

"No! This spider is going to kill me!" He whimpered.

"Weasley don't be a prat" Padfoot groaned.

"Someone help me!" Ron cried.

"Is he always like this?" I turned to Harry.

"Pretty much" He crossed his arms with a smile.

"Strange one, he is" Padfoot nodded before going to knock the spider off Ron's broom.

"Why does he hate spiders?" Wormtail asked.

"Because his brother Fred turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider when he was three. Quite funny" Harry chuckled.

"Ha" I laughed. "Must have been a pretty sight."

"Just to let you know it wasn't" Ron said flying back to the ground with Padfoot following.

"Sure it wasn't, Mate" Harry clapped Ron's back.

"I guess we should get back to the Common Room" Peter sighed.

"Ya, and what if Moony and Granger are snogging?" I joked walking back to the Common Room.

"We'll separate them of course" Harry smirked.

"It's impossible to" Padfoot said with a smile.

"We'll think of something" I patted Padfoot's back.

As we entered the Common Room, we found Moony and Granger _not surprising_ snogging.

I looked to their feet and found books open to the floor.

"So, studying went well" I laughed.

"Very" We heard Moony say_ still of course_ snogging Hermione.

"Quit snogging!" Padfoot whined.

"Why?" Hermione asked pulling back.

"Wow, Hermione. We've never seen you like this" Harry smiled.

"Everything changes, Harry" Hermione winked and picked up the books.

"Of course it does Granger now with Moony and yourself dating" Padfoot smirked crossing his arms.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh, poor Ickle Ronniekins.**

**Remus: 'Laughs' What?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Something his brothers call him.**

**Remus: That's some name.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya. I'll see you later!**

**Remus: And I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review.**

**Remus: 'Waves Werewolf Marcy's hand' Bye!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay! Fiftieth Chapter!**

**Sirius: Hurray!**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, Padfoot and I have the last chapter of the day.**

**Sirius: Ya, save the best for last.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Best for what.**

**Sirius: Save the best dog for last.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Sighs' Well played, Padfoot. I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Sirius: 'Bows' And now you enjoy.**

**Remus' POV**

"Finally, we're alone" I joked as Hermione and I were walking to Hogsmeade, hand in hand.

"It's surprising that your fellow Marauders and my 'brothers' haven't come to bother us yet" Hermione smiled.

"Well, I'd hope to keep it like that" I said.

"Oy, Granger!" We heard a voice call out.

"Who is it this time?" My head fell back.

Hermione and I spun around and we found Snape.

"Hello, Severus" I sighed.

"Can we help you?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I'm just asking why you're with Lupin" Snape said.

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, if you must know, Lupin, Granger shouldn't really be with people like _you_" Snape smirked.

_He just said what I think he said, right?_

"Can I kill him?" I whispered in Hermione's ear.

"No" She whispered back. "No matter how much I want to, we can't."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Well, Snape. If you wish to know, I love Remus" Hermione turned to Snape.

"Love? How could you love such a _thing_?" Snape asked.

"I really want to kill him, Hermione" I whispered again.

Before she could respond, a voice came from behind Snape.

"Look at him, compared to you, Snivellus" The voice said.

We looked behind Snape's shoulder and found Lily.

_I thought that'd be James or Sirius..._

"Lily" Hermione, Snape, and I said together.

"Remus is one of the most greatest friends I ever met. Even if I haven't known him since childhood" Lily said walking to my other side. "He's still the greatest."

"Aw, how touching" I smiled.

"Lily, you can't be friends with him! He's- He's-!" Snape yelled.

"I know!" Lily said suddenly.

_Wait, WHAT?!_

"You- When-?" I asked shocked.

"I've known ever since the start of the year Second Year. I've never told anyone because I knew you'd think you would be treated differently. I never wanted to say anything" Lily said.

"Lily- I-" I said. Before I said anything else, I smiled. "Thanks, Lily."

"No problem" Lily said with a bright smile back.

She then turned to Snape and said "As for you, slither back into whatever hole you came from. I just hope it's a dark one."

"Lily-" Snape tried.

"Leave!" Lily said and she dragged Hermione and I away again.

"Thanks, Lily. But- But how come you never told me you knew?" I asked.

"I expected that you'd be upset" Lily shrugged.

"Again, thank, Lily" Hermione hugged her.

"Anytime. Anything for my two best friends" Lily put her arms around Hermione's and my neck.

"Can you do something else for your best friends?" Hermione asked.

"What's that?" Lily smiled.

"Can you leave?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Fine, just don't kill each other with the snogging" Lily said and left with a smile on her face.

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: Stupid Snivellus.**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Sirius: Stupid Snivellus.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We know. We know you hate him.**

**Sirius: Ya, but he's Stupid Snivellus!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Sirius: Stupid Snivellus.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Padfoot! Ugh. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review if you did!**

**Sirius: Stupid Snivellus.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sirius!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros! Today I'm here with the Potter family!**

**James: She said family, Lily-Flower.**

**Lily: I know, James.**

**Harry: Oh don't worry, Mum! You live a happy life for one year.**

**Lily: 'Strokes Harry's Hair' I forgot we left you an orphan.**

**Harry: If Dumbledore didn't leave me with Aunt Petunia, I would've been fine.**

**Lily: We left you with who!?**

**James: You sister, Lily-Flower.**

**Lily: How could Dumbledore do that!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: I know we're all mad at Dumbledore here, but we should get on to the story.**

**James: Marcy doesn't own Harry.**

**Harry: 'Waves' Hi.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Now with Lily gone and Snape not giving us drama, what should we do now?" I asked Remus taking his arm.

"How about some chocolate?" Remus asked with a smile.

"You must crave that everyday" I said jokingly.

"I'm Remus, Love. I need my chocolate" Remus smiled and we walked into Honeydukes.

"Do they have any new candy in the future?" Remus questioned.

"Not that I know of" I shook my head.

"Bugger" Remus sighed.

"Ya, but there's nothing wrong with the candy now and later" I smiled.

"True" Remus nodded. "How great was _I_ as a Professor?"

"_You_ were the best. Everyone's favorite" I added.

"Why's that?" Remus asked curiously.

"Because _you_ made _your_ class really fun. Had music, laughs, jokes. It's like James and Sirius without the bullying and pranks" I said with a smile.

"But without the James and Sirius?"

"But without the James and Sirius" I repeated with a smile and a nod.

**James: Hey!**

**Werewolf Marcy and Lily: Shut it, James!**

"Figures. _I_ would never allow that" Remus shook his head.

**James: Why, Moony!?**

**Harry: Dad, enough!**

"Of course _you_ wouldn't" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Especially to you" Remus tapped my nose.

"I guess that explains why _you_ would always be upset when someone teases me" I joked. "That means you don't forget about me."

"Who would forget about you?" Remus asked with a smile.

"I dunno" I shrugged.

"Exactly" Remus smirked.

"Why Remus, you are so mischievous when it comes to me" I smiled.

"You have no idea, Hermione" Remus perked me on the lips.

"Nope" I slipped away from Remus.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because, we're here to get sweets, not to snog" I said.

"Fine" He sighed and ate some chocolate of his Chocolate Bar.

"Hey, Hermione! Hey, Moony!" A voice said.

We turned to find _Sirius._

"_Sirius_!What are _you _doing here?" I asked.

"Damn, Hermione. _I've _known you since Fifth Year and now you act like _I'm_ Voldemort" _Sirius_ joked.

"Sorry, _Sirius_" I smiled.

"Hey, older version of Sirius" Remus waved.

"Hey, younger version of _Moony_. What are you pair doing today?"

"Just getting some candy" I smiled.

"Still boring even now" _Sirius_ sighed.

"_Sirius_" I rolled my eyes.

"Kidding. So, wh-" _Sirius_ said before he flew out of Honeydukes without warning.

"Help!" _He_ cried before _he_ was gone.

"That was strange..." Remus said slowly.

"Very" I nodded. I then took Remus' Chocolate Bar and ate it.

"Hey!" Remus pouted.

"Sorry, Remus. Not the only one that likes Chocolate" I smirked before taking another bite.

"Fine" Remus took it back.

"I love you" I kissed his cheek.

"I feel better now" Remus smiled. "I love you, too."

**Disclaimer**

**James: Why'd you shove us on this chapter?**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Shrugs' Sorry, Prongs.**

**Lily: So, Marcy'll have another chapter.**

**Harry: We Potters shall see you tomorrow.**

**James: See, Lily-Flower?**

**Lily: 'Rolls Eyes' Bye.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**

**Harry: Again, Bye!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer**

**Hermione: Another really quick chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hurray! Sort of...**

**Hermione: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya, enjoy!**

_**Sirius**_**' POV**

"Help!" I shouted and I was out of sight of Moony and Hermione.

I was then grabbed my the arm by _Moony_.

"_Moony_! Thank Merlin! Someone was about to get me and-" _I _started.

"It was _me_" _He_ said calmly.

"What?" _I_ asked.

"_I'm _the one that got _you_ out of there" _He _said.

"Why?"

"Because! _You_ were talking to Hermione and myself!" _Moony _said.

"And that's bad because?" _I_ asked.

"Because neither _you_ or _I_ will talk to them!" _Moony_ said.

"Why!? It's you!" _I_ protested.

"Yes, _we_ can talk to us, but only when Hermione isn't around" Moony said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because, Hermione is dating me- or did... Either way, she'll just talk about it!" _Moony _almost yelled.

"Calm down! _I_ get it" _I_ crossed _my_ arms.

"Good. Now, let's go to the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron are waiting for _us_" _Moony_ said and_ he_ walked away.

"Wait fo_r me_!"_ I_ yelled going after_ him._

**James' POV**

"How are you feeling, Mate?" Padfoot asked coming into the Dorm.

"Padfoot, it was three days ago. I'm fine" I said.

"Are you actually studying and or reading?!" He asked with disbelief Seeing the books on my bed.

"No. I am merely looking at the pictures" I smiled shaking my head.

"Oh, good. I thought you were actually studying and or reading" Padfoot sat on his bed. "What are you looking at?"

"It's some Muggle book. Lily got it from Hermione and Lily gave it me. Alice in Wonderland" I said. "Quite strange it is. I started reading it, yes, shocking, but the it got weirder and weirder because flowers were talking as were animals. Cards were alive. Crazy as hell if you as me."

"Thanks for the warning" He chuckled.

"Where's Wormtail?" I asked.

"I dunno. Probably getting us some food" Padfoot shrugged.

"He's been acting so strange lately" I noticed.

"I know, but I guess some stuff is on his mind" Padfoot suggested.

"He never speaks his mind, though" I sighed.

"Shy Wormtail" Padfoot said and fell to his back.

"What were you doing all day?" I asked.

"Being Sirius" Padfoot smiled.

"About what?" I laughed.

"You know what I mean. But my question is, why are you up, here reading a book?" Padfoot looked at me.

"Lily's been making me stay up here to get some rest" I shrugged.

"Oh Prongsie. She must have grown on ya" Padfoot smirked.

"Must?" I questioned with a smile. "She has."

"My other question is why Birds are allowed to come up here when Blokes can't go to Birds' Dorm" Padfoot said.

"I know. You only want to go there because you want to see some Seventh Years" I chuckled.

"You know me too well" Padfoot smirked.

**Disclaimer**

**Hermione: Gross, Sirius. **

**Werewolf Marcy: I must end it there, Bros. **

**Hermione: We hope you enjoyed, though!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Hermione: Bye. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Check back tomorrow, too. **

**Hermione: Don't forget to Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Padfoot, do you always have to eat before we start a chapter?**

**Sirius: 'Stuffs Mouth With Food' Yesh, Yesh I do, Macy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: It's Marcy. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sirius: 'Face Still Stuffed With Food' My Godson!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Slaps Sirius' Back' Great job, Padfoot.**

**Sirius: 'Spits Out Food'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Sirius: WHAT THE HELL, MARCY?!**

**Remus' POV**

"Why do you have to have a sweet tooth?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, you're my girlfriend" I said as I put my arm around her waist. "You should know I can't help."

"Am I sweeter than candy, then?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course you are" I kissed her cheek softly.

"Good. If you'd say no, you wouldn't want that" Hermione said darkly.

"I really wouldn't" I shook my head.

Hermione let out a giggle and she pulled me towards the castle.

"Where are we going?" I said with a chuckle.

"We're going to see how James is doing" Hermione took my arm.

"If Lily, Sirius, and dungbombs are with him, then he's just fine" I joked.

"Stop being a prat and let's go" Hermione said and she hurried along the path with me following.

**Sirius' POV**

**Sirius: Yay!**

"Prongs! If you're feeling better than get off your arse and let's go prank my brother or Snivellus!" I whined jumping on my bed. "Or better yet both!"

"Padfoot, I can't. Lily is making me stay here" Prongs graoned.

"Screw Evans! Come on!" I said annoyed.

"I'm not screwing Lily. If I'm getting her to fall for me, then I'm not disobeying her" Prongs said.

"You're an idiot" I rolled my eyes.

"Hi!" Hermione smiled coming in with Moony without warning.

"WHOA!" I fell off the bed startled.

"Oh! Sorry, Sirius" Hermione giggled.

"You okay, Padfoot?" Moony asked.

"Ya" I said from the floor.

"Aren't you gong to get up?" Prongs asked.

"No, I'm good down here" I said waving my hand in the air and letting git fall on my face. "Ow."

"What were you two doing?" Prongs asked.

"We just came back from Honeydukes" Hermione said.

"Don't you mean snogging at Honeydukes?" I asked.

"Hermione wouldn't let me" Moony said wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Blah" Prongs and I said.

"See? Birds can come up here!" I said to Prongs forgetting what we were talking about earlier.

"I can see that" Prongs said with a huff.

"What did we miss?" Moony asked as he and Hermione laid on his bed.

"Padfoot and I were talking about the book you gave Lily who gave it to me and how Birds can can come up to our Dorm when we can't come to theirs" Prongs explained.

"I've been thinking about that, too" Moony agreed with a nod.

"Oh shut it" Hermione slapped his chest lightly.

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: You realize I was still eating, right?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Of course I did, Padfoot. I'm not stupid.**

**Sirius: 'Sighs' I miss my food.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You'll get over it. I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Sirius: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Not going to be another chapter. Sorry!**

**Sirius: Please Review, you lot.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi, Bros! So sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was finishing my last chapter for my other story.**

**Hermione: So, Marcy does have three chapters today, so that sort of makes it up.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sort of? I didn't have any ideas when I started this chapter!**

**Hermione: Alright, alright. I believe you.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You better. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Please Enjoy.**

**Harry's POV**

"So, what are we doing?" I asked Ron.

"I thought I'd ask that question" Ron laughed. "Maybe we should visit-"

"NO. We're not visiting them" I said immediately.

"Why not? Still mad at _Remus_?" Ron asked.

"Yes. And even if I wasn't, I still w-" I said, but a ginger couple came in from of us.

"Hello. I'm Molly. Molly Prewett! This Arthur" The girl said happily.

"H- Harry" Ron tugged on my sleeve.

I then turned to him and he was as red as his hair.

"It's my parents" He whispered with fear.

"I can see that" I said.

**Werewolf Marcy: I know Molly and Arthur weren't going to school in this era, but just go with it...**

"What are we going to do?" He asked his eyes still widen.

"Arthur Weasley" Mr. Weasley- Or Arthur said...

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter, my cousin is James and this is Ron" I said hesitantly.

"Hi" Ron said nervously.

"You're Gryffindors. Molly and I are in our Seventh Year, What about the pair of you?" Arthur asked.

"We're in our Fifth" I said, guessing Ron didn't want to speak.

"You alright, Ron?" Molly asked.

"Um- Ya. Perfect" Ron said startled.

_Wow... Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are already dating... They look really really young. Okay Ron looks like he isn't breathing..._

"Ron!" I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Huh?" I shook his head to wake up.

"It was nice meeting you two" Molly said happily and she dragged Arthur off.

"Harry! That was the WORST experience I ever had in my life!" Ron shook me.

"Now you know how I feel" I smirked and Ron started panting for dear life.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Ron to Hogsmeade to see if _Sirius_ or _Remus_ will help.

**_Remus'_ POV**

"Are _you_ sure?" _Sirius _asked.

"Yes, _I'm _sure! Why wouldn't _I_ be?" _I_ questioned.

"_I _dunno" _Sirius _shrugged.

"Hi" Harry entered the pub with Ron all red.

"Hello. Why's Ron all red?" _I _asked.

"We saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

"_I _forgot they went to school with _us_!" _Sirius _exclaimed.

"Okay. Oh, yes. Harry, Ron, tomorrow is our last day here" _I _said calmly.

"Hermione will be broken now" Ron muttered.

"_We _know. We leave after breakfast" _Sirius _said bowing _his_ head. "Best tell her."

"Oh we will" Harry said.

"Here Ron" _I_ handed him some candy.

"Is this really going to make me feel better?" Ron asked looking up at _me_.

"Pretty sure. You'll feel better later" _I _said with a weak smile.

"Alright. Thanks" Ron said and he went to the door.

"Thanks for letting us come" Harry said.

"It's alright. _We_ wanted you to see your parents. Even if they weren't dating at this time" _Sirius _said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded and he and Ron left.

"_I_ wish _I_ could kill Wormtail" _Sirius _sighed.

"Don't we all?" _I _asked.

**Hermione's POV**

"What are you reading?" Remus glanced at my book.

"Hogwarts: A History" I said not looking up at him.

"You and I read that a million times. We already know what's gonna happen next" Remus sang pulling me closer.

"I know, but I'm bored" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe w-" Remus started, but was interrupted when Ron barged into the room with Harry following.

"I can't believe it! I didn't know they went to school at this time! I thought they graduated last year!" Ron said before noticing me laying on Remus' bed with him.

Before Ron could continued, he took a breath and said, "Hi Hermione!"

"Hi" I waved.

"Anyways, I never thought that they'd be here!" Ron said his face turning red.

"Harry?" I looked at him.

He thought and pulled me off the bed and dragged Ron and I outside.

"What happened?" I asked closing my book.

"Ron saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry said quickly.

"What? I've been here longer then you two and I never saw them!" I said.

"Lucky you!" Ron said gasping for air.

"Your parents that bad?" I asked with a smile.

"No! They're like they are now! It's that they're so- What's the word?" Ron asked.

"Young?" Harry and I suggested.

"Yes! It's scaring me!" Ron said ready to pull out his hair.

"More than a spider?" Harry asked.

"Spiders make everything worse!" Ron said pacing back and forth.

"Then I'll find a spider" Harry said crouching down. "Here spider spider."

"NO!" Ron pulled him back up. "NO SPIDERS!"

"Alright. I hear ya" Harry chuckled.

"Oh ya. Hermione, this is our last day" Ron said softly.

"What?" I asked with disbelief.

"Ya. We visited _Remus_ and _Sirius_ and _they_ said we're leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast..." Ron said.

"No" I shook my head.

"We have to Hermione" Harry said holding me tightly.

"We're so sorry" Ron said joining the hug as I sobbed into Harry's chest.

**Disclaimer**

**Hermione: Why spiders again?**

**Werewolf Marcy: You already know! Fred turned his teddy bear into a spider.**

**Hermione: Oh ya...**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed.**

**Hermione: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer**

**Harry: Hello!**

**James: We Potters, Padfoot, and Marcy have another chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Weakly' Yay...**

**Sirius: Why so down?**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm stuck here with you three and Lily.**

**Lily: That's my life everyday for James and Sirius.**

**Sirius: Too bad! **

**Harry: She doesn't own me!**

**Lily: Okay, we're starting.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy...**

**Remus' POV**

"Hermione?" I asked coming to check on them.

I found Hermione crying into Harry's chest.

"What happened?" I asked as she hugged me tightly.

"We're- We're-" She choked.

"Hermione, I can't understand you" I said softly.

"We're leaving tomorrow" Harry said firmly.

_Okay.. Now I'm dead..._

"Oh Hermione" I hugged her.

"I'm- I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried.

"I'll miss you too" I said trying to fight the tears.

"We leave tomorrow morning after breakfast" Ron said.

"So, that means we still have another twelve hours left to be together" I said trying to cheer Hermione up.

"I don't want to leave you" She sobbed.

"You have to, Hermione" I said softly.

"I know, but-" She said before crying some more.

"It's alright. I know" I said stroking her hair.

She looked up at me and kissed me.

**Ron's POV**

"We'll- Um- Leave you two to, whatever..." I said before Harry dragged me inside the Dorm.

"Hi, why do I hear crying?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione. We're leaving tomorrow after breakfast" Harry explained.

"No! My cousin's leaving!" James jumped up and tackled Harry.

"Will you come back next year?" Sirius asked and i shook my head.

"That makes everything worse!" James yelled.

"Why's Hermione crying while snogging Remus?" Lily came in.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron are leaving" Sirius said.

"No! My best friend and her 'brothers' can't leave!" Lily said with fear.

"We have to. There's not chance we're coming back" I said softly.

"I'll miss you guys" Lily hugged Harry after James let go.

I sighed and said, "She's in tears. We leave after breakfast."

Lily sat on Peter's bed and cried softly.

"Lily" James comforted her.

"We'll really miss you guys" Harry sighed.

"We had some good times, though" Sirius said putting his hands on his hips.

"Ya. Let's not get more upset" I shook my head.

The next day wasn't quite friendly. Remus and Hermione didn't show up for dinner the last night. We found them asleep on the couch with Hermione's cheeks with dried tears. We didn't want to wake them up so we just went to breakfast.

No one really spoke. Not even Sirius and James trying to lighten up the mood. Peer was nowhere to be found which go Harry and I suspicious.

"I wonder where Wormtail is" Harry whispered.

"I know" I sighed playing with my food. For the first time not wanting to eat.

"We have to get Hermione now" Harry said looking at the clock.

"No need" Hermione said coming with Remus holding hands.

"Hermione" Lily hugged her. "I'll miss you so much."

"I will too" Hermione sobbed.

"I guess you need to leave now..." James said sadly.

"Bye, Lily" I hugged her.

"Bye, Ron. I'll meet you again someday" Lily said letting go to hug Harry.

"Bye James" I patted his back.

"See you, Ron" James smiled.

"Remus" I said as he hugged me.

"Please take care of her for me" He whispered.

"I will. Either way" I laughed and said goodbye to Sirius.

"Goodbye, Ronnie!" He tackled me.

"Okay. Okay I get it" I said getting up.

As we finished up, Remus said, "I'll take you to wherever."

"Alright. Astronomy Tower" Harry told him.

"Bye everyone" I waved and we left.

**Remus' POV**

_This is it. My girlfriends leaving. _

As we reached the Astonomy Tower, we found _Sirius_ and _me_.

"Ready?" _Sirius _asked.

"Yep" Harry nodded and went to his side with Ron.

Before she walked over, I hugged Hermione tightly.

"Goodbye, Hermione" I said.

"Goodbye, Remus" She choked out and let go.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too" I said.

She then smiled weakly and joining Harry and Ron.

"Take care, Moony" _Sirius _smiled.

"You know I will" I said softly with a smile.

"Bye me" _I _waved.

"Bye _me_"_ I _waved back.

As the future _me _got out a Time Turner, he said the word Tempus, and they all vanished.

"Goodbye, Hermione" I said letting a tear fall down my cheek.

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: Poor Moony...**

**James: At least he's not like that now.**

**Lily: So, later is the last chapter I'm guessing.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep. Don't worry Harry. You can hang out with your parents more.**

**Harry: Yippee!**

**James: So, bye.**

**Sirius: Goodbye to all and to all a good night!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm telling you i know that from somewhere! I don't know where though.**

**Lily: Please Review.**

**Harry: See you soon!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer**

**Remus: Yay! Last chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Damn, Moony. And i thought you liked doing this with me.**

**Remus: I do, but don't let me have any romances.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Whatever. So this is the final chapter.**

**Remus: I'll miss you all. Marcy'll be in every story.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hell ya I will. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Remus: Please Enjoy for the final time.**

**No One's POV**

"We're back!" Sirius yelled as the future kids and adults appeared back at Grimmauld Place.

"Welcome back, dears" Mrs. Weasley smiled as everyone came back.

"Oh" Fred started.

"No" George ended.

"Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley! I can't believe you made me go through that!" Hermione yelled at them.

"We didn't know you'd be going though our stuff!" George said.

But, the twins were shocked when she hugged them.

"Why is she hugging us?" Fred questioned.

"I dunno. Just go with it" George said and they hugged Hermione back.

"Granger, why are you crying?" Fred asked as he felt tears going though his shirt.

"We don't like seeing you cry" George said softly.

"She had a rough time" Ron said.

"Here, Miss Granger. You should get some rest" Snape handed her the potion.

"But I already-" She started.

"It's a Dreamless Sleep Potion. So you don't have any nightmares" Snape said. "Just drink it."

"Alright..." Hermione said wiping her tears and she drank the potion.

Fred rubbed her shoulder supportive while George patted her head.

Harry and Ron glared at Remus who bowed his head regretfully.

"You two" Snape handed then two vials.

"I really hate you Remus. I know I won't remember, but you will" Harry said darkly before drinking the potion.

"I know" Remus said flinching.

"Same here" Ron said before drinking the potion.

"How do you guys feel?" Ginny asked.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You drank the potion" Mr. Weasley said.

"What is it? Who brew it?" Harry asked.

"Severus did" Mrs. Weasley said.

"He poisoned us!" Ron cried before Snape smacked his head with rolled up paper work.

"Ronald don't be silly" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Come on. Mum and I got dinner ready" Ginny said.

"How come I feel like I didn't eat breakfast?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione who shrugged.

"Let's go get you to eat then" Hermione giggled and the Golden Trio went into the kitchen like everyone else.

Remus and Sirius stayed.

"She doesn't remember" Sirius sighed.

"That's good" Remus said.

"Not to me it isn't" Sirius said before joining the others.

Remus sighed and went to his room.

He got out a picture from the drawer and sat on his bed.

He examined the picture before letting a salty tear fall down.

**Remus and Hermione **

**January 17, 1975**

**Three Broomsticks Date**

It was a picture a few days before they went back into the future. Remus kept it all these years...

"I'm so sorry, Hermione" He choked out before putting the picture back into the drawer.

**Back In The Past**

"You alright, Moony?" Sirius asked as he came into their Dorm with James.

"Ya. I'm just a bit upset" Remus mumbled from his pillow.

"Doesn't look like a bit, Mate" James said sitting on his bed.

"Hermione is a great girl. You're lucky to have her" Sirius said.

"I know" Remus sat up.

He's been crying ever since Hermione left, by the looks of his puffy red eyes.

"It's alright, Moony" James said.

"You'll probably see her again someday" Sirius added.

"Ya. I just know I will" Remus said with a sad little smile.

"Everything will be fine soon. Alright?" James asked.

"Alright" Remus nodded.

"Good. Now get some rest" Sirius said.

"Whatever. No one bother me" Remus laid back down.

"Got it" James said before leaving with Sirius.

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's it...**

**Remus: So, you finished two stories in two days.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's a good thing, right Moony?**

**Remus: I guess.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Puts Arm Around Remus' Shoulder' Moony and I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry it had a really really, not really sad, ending.**

**Remus: I'll see you next time. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep. So, bye everyone!**

**Remus: I guess all that's left is Please Review. Please Review everyone!**


End file.
